


Rising of Heroes

by Kaichi98



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard, 盾の勇者の成り上がり - アネコユサギ | Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari | The Rising of the Shield Hero - Aneko Yusagi
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 64,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaichi98/pseuds/Kaichi98
Summary: Having a rough start in a new world, Naofumi meets new comrades and embarks on a journey to battle the Waves and save the world. But what obstacles would they face along the way?





	1. Chapter 1

After the duel between Naofumi and Motoyasu settled down after Naofumi was hit by a magic that couldn't be seen clearly, Motoyasu removed the slave crest from Raphtalia's chest before she finally slapped him.

" You cheat!" Raphtalia exclaimed

" Wh-What are you doing to Motoyasu-sama?!" Myne exclaimed

" When did I ask you to free me?!" Raphtalia continued

" B-But he was abusing you, right?" Motoyasu ask

" What the hell do you know about Naofumi-sama?! He never made me do anything I couldn't do! He only activated the curse when I was too scared to fight!" Raphtalia explained

" And that's the problem! Nobody should be forced to fight!" Motoyasu exclaimed

" Naofumi-sama can't use any weapons! Someone else has to fight for him!" Raphtalia exclaimed

" It doesn't have to be you. He'll just abuse you until you break." Motoyasu said

" Naofumi-sama defends me! He lets me rest when I'm tired!" Raphtalia exclaimed

" No, he's not that kind of guy." Motoyasu said

" Are you capable of extending a hand to a diseased slave on the verge of death? Naofumi-sama fed me everything I wanted to eat! He gave me valuable medicine to treat my illness! Are you capable of that?!" Raphtalia exclaimed

" O-Of course I could..." Motoyasu muttered

" If that were true, you would have a slave by your side, too!" Raphtalia said

" That's..."

" Knock it off! How dare you, damned demi-human?!" Myne ask as she lifted up her hand

That was when a commotion from the stands emerged as Ren and Itsuki walked in.

" Myne-san, I'd like to ask you about your illegal interference in the duel." Itsuki said

" What ever do you mean?" Myne ask

" Illegal interference?" Motoyasu ask

" You lost that duel, Motoyasu. Someone shot a magic spell at Naofumi. It was hard to tell, though, because it was wind magic." Ren said

" Myne?"

" You must've imagined it. The audience didn't see a thing." Myne said

" The king has told them to keep quiet. One look at the nobles' eyes makes it obvious." Itsuki said

" I can't believe royalty will debase a sacred duel." Ren said

Raphtalia walked past them as she gasped a little when she saw someone else patting Naofumi's head.

" Getting framed over and over again... You poor thing." The person said

The person stood up after that as he nodded to Raphtalia.

" Naofumi-sama..."

" Why'd you come back? To laugh at me?" Naofumi ask, not getting up

" I..."

" I don't need a traitor. Get lost." Naofumi said

" I heard rumors. They called you the horrible hero who forced himself on a party member. But I think you wouldn't do..." Raphtalia said but was cut off

" I didn't do it!" Naofumi yelled

" Naofumi-sama..."

" Stay away!" Naofumi yelled

" Please listen to me." Raphtalia said as she tried to touch him

" Don't touch me!" Naofumi yelled as he pushed her away, " Thanks to the oh-so-charitable Motoyasu, you're free now. You can stay clear of me! Or what, did he tell you to get a good look at the loser's face? Please just leave me alone."

" I believe in you, Naofumi-sama. What can I do to make you believe me?" Raphtalia ask

" Believe you? After you betrayed me?" Naofumi ask

" I'll always be on your side, come what may!" Raphtalia said

" Lies! You're just saying that to trick me again!" Naofumi exclaimed

" I..."

" Shut up! What else are you people going to frame me for? I drew the short straw the moment I came here. Try as I might, nobody will accept me. Nobody believes me. Because of this damn thing, I..." Naofumi said as he tried to remove the shield, " Damn it!"

Raphtalia then placed her hand over his, " This shield has saved my life many times over. And during the Wave... Even though you couldn't fight, you defended the villagers using it."

" I didn't really do it for the villagers." Naofumi said

" Still, you saved many, many lives." Raphtalia said

" I'm not that nice a guy. I saw you as nothing but a tool at first, too." Naofumi said

" But you saved me." Raphtalia said

" No! I was only thinking about myself..." Naofumi said as Raphtalia hugged him

" I know you better than anyone else in this world. I know how kind you are. So even if the whole world speaks ill of you, I'll trll them they're wrong. I'll tell them again and again that you're a wonderful person. You're the one who saved my life, gave me a sword, and showed me my purpose in life. I am your sword. I will follow you through fire and brimstone. Even if you can't trust anyone anymore, I trust you. I trust you, the man who saved me. No, I trust... the great Shield Hero." Raphtalia said

" Wh-Who are you?" Naofumi ask

" What are you saying? It's me, Raphtalia." Raphtalia replied

" But... Raphtalia's still a kid." Naofumi said

" Sheesh. When will you stop treating me like a child? I mean, sure, I'm still an unreliable kid who cries at the drop of a hat. I may even be a burden. But please let me stand by your side. I need you, Naofumi-sama." Raphtalia said

Naofumi finally let his tears out as Raphtalia hugged him. The person smiled and turned back to Myne before glaring.

" I didn't do anything wrong! What's wrong is a hero having a slave! Raphtalia-chan might still be doing this because she's brainwashed." Motoyasu said

" I don't know about that." Ren said

" It's amazing you can say that after seeing them like this." Itsuki said

" It must've been painful, But from now on, let me share your pain." Raphtalia said

The three heroes left them after that as the person walked off as well. The next morning, Naofumi woke up as Raphtalia was there to greet him. They were now standing at one of the castle walls as Raphtalia handed him a sandwich she made from leftovers in the kitchen as Naofumi took a bite and teared up. That was when someone approached them as they turned and saw the same boy.

" Shield Hero, Naofumi-san." The boy greeted

" Who are you?" Naofumi ask

" I am Aichi Sendou. It's nice to meet you." Aichi greeted

" What do you need from me?" Naofumi ask

" I want to join you on your journey." Aichi replied

" Huh?"

" Your kindness, I saw them all. So I know that I can trust you." Aichi said

" Sorry but I'm not that kind." Naofumi said

" Naofumi-sama..."

" I know, it's hard to trust me. After what happened here... But Naofumi-san, I won't do anything to betray you either. If I do, you can kill me with your shield." Aichi said

" B-But..."

" What's your motive in joining us?" Naofumi ask

" Nothing at all. I just thought that you might need an extra hand." Aichi replied, " You wouldn't want Raphtalia-san to do all the work herself."

" ... Fine then. I'll keep watch of you for one week. If you prove to be useful, then I'll accept and trust you." Naofumi said

" Yes. Oh, but one more thing..." Aichi said as he opened his cloak a little

Both gasped as they saw his bloated stomach before he covered it up again.

" You... Don't tell me..." Naofumi exclaimed

" It won't be a liability. I promise you. I can still fight." Aichi assured

" Yeah..."

" How many months in are you?" Raphtalia ask

" About eight months and two weeks. But... I can't find its father yet." Aichi said

" Huh?"

" Is that part of why you want to join us?" Naofumi ask

" Partially. But I would like to join you guys as well for this journey." Aichi replied

" Fine then... Try not to drag us down." Naofumi said as he finished his sandwich

He then started walking as the two followed him. Once compensation was given to him, the three immediately decided to leave but Aichi was immediately stopped on the way out.

" Huh?"

" What is the meaning of this?" Aichi ask

" Just who are you? Suddenly showing up like that." Myne said

" No one important. As royalty, commoners' names are irrelevant to you is it not?" Aichi ask

" Are you challenging our authority?!" Myne ask

" He's with me. Got a problem?" Naofumi asm

At that, Myne kept silent as the guards let Aichi through. Naofumi and Raphtalia started walking again as Aichi smirked a little before turning to walk as well. That was when the sunlight shone a little to reveal semi transparent white wings on his back before it disappeared after he walked out of the doors.

They went to the slave trade afterwards to get Raphtalia a new slave crest upon her request.

" She now has a new slave crest." The trader said

" There was no need to get another one, you know." Naofumi said

" But I wanted it, as a symbol of your faith in me." Raphtalia said

" If you say so." Naofumi said

He then started checking his skill windows as Raphtalia spoke again.

" A-Anyway, Naofumi-sama... Um, what do you think?" Raphtalia ask

" ... Slave User's Shield, huh? What is it?" Naofumi ask

" Nothing!" Raphtalia exclaimed

" Still... I'm amazed you helped that scrawny bag of bones grow so much in such a short time. Even if she's not a virgin, she's guaranteed to fetch you twenty gold pieces." The trader said

" I am a virgin!" Raphtalia exclaimed

" Thirty-five then!" The trader said

" Thirty-five gold pieces, huh?" Naofumi muttered

" Naofumi-sama!"

Naofumi turned to Aichi and noticed that he was staring at eggs on a table.

" What's that?" Naofumi ask

" A monster egg lottery. Pay 100 silvers and you're guaranteed at least a filolial! You'll win a monster chick that'll double in value if you raise it well." The trader explained

" A filolial?"

" You must've seen them around. They're the large birds that pulls carriages around town." Raphtalia said

" Oh, those?" Naofumi said

" What's more, if you hit the jackpot, you'll win a dragon worth twenty gold pieces!" The trader said

" What, it's like a gacha game?" Naofumi muttered as Aichi giggled to his surprise

" What's a gacha game?" Raphtalia ask

" Nothing. Forget it." Naofumi replied

" Would you like to give it a shot? Act now, and I'll give you a package deal for that and the slave crest!" The trader said

Naofumi pondered for a bit before finally deciding and getting one of the eggs. Aichi also paid 100 silvers for one as the three started walking again.

" You two shouldn't waste your money like that." Raphtalia said

" Well, I figured it wouldn't be fair to make you fight alone all the time. A monster should at least be some help." Naofumi said

" I can fight by myself just fine!" Raphtalia exclaimed

" If so, then we can just sell it back to the slave trader." Naofumi said

" Well... I at least want a monster to be able to take care of things whenever I can't help." Aichi said

" You do have a reason." Raphtalia said as they entered a store

The owner immediately took a book out and placed it on the table.

" Relatives of mine in Lute Village asked me to help you out." The owner said

" Think it was someone you saved back then?" Raphtalia ask

" Who knows?" Naofumi said

" This book has recipes for finer medicines than you bring to me. Use it. It's yours." The owner said while Naofumi check the book, " Oh, right. The old hag at the magic shop wants to see you too. It's for a similar reason. She said you helped her grandkid out at Lute Village."

They then headed towards the magic shop to see the witch as she checked their affinities.

" You have an affinity for support and healing magic, Shield Hero. And the young lady has light and dark magic affinity. She is a half raccoon after all. I recommend she learn illusion magic and the like." The witch said

" What about him? He recently joined our party." Naofumi said

Aichi bowed in greeting as the witch checked his affinity.

" Oh my!" The witch exclaimed

" What is it?" Raphtalia ask

" You... have affinity for all magic elements!" The witch exclaimed

" Huh?!"

" Your affinity with light and wind magic are stronger but you can use all other magic." The witch said

" Is that so?" Aichi said

The witch then took out a grimoire.

" We don't have the money to buy a magic grimoire." Naofumi said

" It's free, as thanks for helping my grandkid. I actually would've loved to give you a crystal ball instead." The witch said

" Huh?"

" Don't you know? If you use a crystal ball, you can learn one of the magics sealed in it." The witch explained

" First I've heard of it." Naofumi said

" But I heard the royal court ordered a bunch of them for the heroes." The witch said

" I bet they handed them out to every hero but me." Naofumi said

" Learning magic from a grimoire is hard, but if you keep at it, you can learn as many spells as you want! Do your best!" The witch said

" Thank you." Naofumi said

The three then started walking out of the capital as they arrived near the village as Raphtalia helped to sit Aichi down.

" Thank you." Aichi said

" You should really rest more. Just tell us if it gets too hard." Raphtalia said

" I'm fine. I just need a bit of rest." Aichi assured

Naofumi tried to read the grimoire in the meantime as he sighed.

" I really can't read it. I wish there was a skill that'd translate books for me." Naofumi said

" Let's learn together, then." Raphtalia said

" What? The language and magic?" Naofumi ask

" Well, yes. But the keyword there is 'together'. " Raphtalia said

" I can help out too." Aichi said

" There's more than a month until the next Wave, so I guess there's no better way." Naofumi said as he stood up, " Let's spend the night in Lute Village. And tomorrow, we can go grind some levels after breakfast."

" Sure!"

Raphtalia then helped Aichi to stand as they proceeded to the village to stay for the night.

The next morning, Naofumi woke them up as they noticed their eggs hatching. Naofumi's egg hatched first as it revealed a baby filolial. Then, Aichi's egg hatched as well as it revealed another baby filolial. Both flew on their heads as they chirped.

" How cute! They must see you two as their mothers." Raphtalia said

" Imprinting, huh?" Naofumi muttered

" We should think of a good name for them." Raphtalia said

Naofumi thought about it while Aichi immediately decided on one.

" Ahmes. Is that okay?" Aichi ask as his filolial chirped happily

" That's a nice name! What about you, Naofumi-sama?" Raphtalia ask

" ... Filo."

The two blinked as they went down to eat after that. They also started going around the village to grind their levels as much as they can for two days. They were now in the barn as they looked at the grown up Filo.

" Wow! She's grown a lot in two days!" Aichi exclaimed

Ahmes chirped as Aichi giggled.

" You'll grow up big like that soon." Aichi said

" My Growth Boost skill probably helped on that part." Naofumi said

That was when they heard a commotion at the town entrance as they saw Motoyasu and Myne, who had declared that Motayasu was the new lord and that they had to pay entry and exit fees of 50 silvers. The villagers then started to murmur in protest.

" You dare to defy your lord's orders?!" Myne ask

" Well, duh!" Naofumi shouted

" The Shield Hero! You were still here? This is Motoyasu-sama's domain now. You have no right to question him. In fact, get out this instant, criminal scum!" Myne said

" I don't mind leaving, but I don't think the villagers are gonna accept this. Motoyasu, do you know how much it costs to spend a night at the inn here?" Naofumi ask

" U-Uh..."

" It's one silver a night, food included. You're charging a hundred nights' worth of money just to enter and exit the village!" Naofumi said

" Besides, you can't show up and call yourself our lord."

" And it was the Shield Hero who defended this village during the Wave!"

" You dare complain about a royal decree?" Myne ask as she raised her hand

The soldiers all readied their weapons at the villagers.

" You people had better knock it off!" Naofumi exclaimed

That was when a strong wind blew all of the soldiers off their feet as Aichi came up from behind the villagers.

" Sorry, but if you intend to hurt them, then you'll have to get through me." Aichi said

" You!"

" Your wind and my wind, I wonder whose is stronger." Aichi said

Myne then tried to raise her hand again as shadows then stopped her.

" I trust you know who we are, Malty-sama." One of the cloaked figures said

" Why are you people here?" Myne ask

" For you."

Myne took the scroll and read it as she gasped and turned to face Naofumi.

" Shield Hero! Fight us for the right to rule this village!" Myne said

The villagers then gathered around Naofumi and the others as Aichi sighed.

" Looks like this will be a long day, right, Ahmes?" Aichi ask

Ahmes chirped again as Aichi suddenly felt someone holding his hand. He immediately swatted the other hand away as he glared at Motoyasu, who was the culprit.

" What are you doing?" Aichi ask

" I sure hope Naofumi isn't abusing you too, angel." Motoyasu said

" A-Angel...?" Aichi muttered as he looked at his back and heaved a sigh of relief, " You dream too much. Keep your hands away from me."

" Don't be like that! Let me take care of you instead of that Naofumi!" Motoyasu said

That was when he finally kicked Motoyasu in his crotch as he let out a pained gasped. Aichi then stomped back to Naofumi and the others as Naofumi smirked in amusement.

" Motoyasu-sama! Hey, what did you do?!" Myne exclaimed

" That's what he gets for playing around." Naofumi said

" Now, now. You shouldn't get so angry. It'll be bad for your baby." Raphtalia said

" Plus, you're still hiding it in that cloak of yours, so try not to let them do anything extra." Naofumi said

" Yeah. Good luck in the race." Aichi said

Naofumi nodded as they started the race. While there were interference in the race, Naofumi and Filo barely managed to win the race as the villagers immediately celebrated.

" Brilliantly done! Now we can rest easy and focus on rebuilding the village!" The lord said

That was when a green glow interrupted their celebration as they gasped after seeing Filo transforming into a bigger Filolial.

" If you wanna thank someone, thank Filo." Naofumi said as he petted Filo

He immediately felt something different and he looked at the giant bird in shock.

" You cheated! You didn't tell us your filolial was really this massive tub of lard!" Myne exclaimed

" But it only transformed after this race was over." The lord said

" You're the ones who cheated! Making holes and all that!" Naofumi said

" Holes? Do you have any proof?" Myne ask

The shadows then appeared again.

" The Shield Hero is right. We detected traces of magic on the course." The cloaked figure said

" I-It was that criminal, obviously!" Myne exclaimed

" No. The Shield Hero's magic affinities are healing and support. His raccoon friend's are light and dark. And, even though he can use all magic elements, his other friend has more affinity to light and wind. Completely different types than the magic we found." The cloaked figure said

" Huh, they learned about us in such a short time." Aichi said

" Yeah..."

" It's clear that the Spear Hero's party cheated." The cloaked figure said

" F-Fine! We shall leave for today!" Myne exclaimed as they left

Motoyasu then showed up beside them as he glared at them.

" I let you win today, but it won't happen next time! In the first place, this fatso..." Motoyasu said before he was cut off

" Is your crotch okay?" Naofumi ask

Raphtalia then blushed and turned to him, " Naofumi-sama!"

" A-Anyway, just you wait! I'll get you yet!" Motoyasu said as he staggered off

The villagers thanked Naofumi again as he asked for his reward. He didn't ask for money but they didn't know what to give him. That was when Filo showed her interest in a carriage and they were given a carriage to pull. But they had to pull over after Raphtalia got motion sickness as Naofumi laid her down on a mat. Ahmes then came in a rush.

" What's wrong?" Naofumi ask

Ahmes pulled at his sleeve as Naofumi was dragged over to the carriage by it.

" ... Sorry, Raphtalia! But hurry and boil up some water!" Naofumi shouted

" Huh?"

Naofumi got onto the carriage as he laid the pained Aichi down and looked at the water leaking out from below the cloak.

" I don't know whether I can do it but you're going to have to trust me." Naofumi said

" If I didn't, then I wouldn't be here travelling with you right now..." Aichi said

Naofumi nodded as he grabbed a blanket and covered Aichi with it while checking from time to time.

" Naofumi-sama! The water is boiled!" Raphtalia shouted

" Alright, bring it in a pail and let it cool a little! After that, just come in!" Naofumi shouted

" Yes!"

Raphtalia took a pail of water in as she gasped and got onto the carriage.

" Hold his hand. I'll try to deliver his baby once I see its head." Naofumi said

" Y-Yes!"

Raphtalia set the pail down beside Naofumi and held Aichi's hand.

" Are you okay?!" Raphtalia ask

" Y-Yeah... I guess I underestimated the pain a little..." Aichi panted

Naofumi checked under the blanket again as he got out and nodded.

" I'm starting now. Just use as much strength as you have. Raphtalia, lift his head up a little." Naofumi said

Raphtalia helped to lift Aichi's head a little as he started to use his strength to push. Aichi screamed a little as he gripped Raphtalia's hand tighter.

" Alright, I can see its head! Just a little more!" Naofumi exclaimed

Aichi screamed and pushed as a cry was finally heard. Naofumi got out of the blanket as he immediately took a knife he had washed and cut the umbilical cord before washing the blood off the newborn. He then took a towel and wrapped the baby in it before carefully handing it over to Aichi.

" Here. It's a boy." Naofumi said

" ... Thank you..." Aichi muttered as he held the baby

The baby continued to wail as Aichi hugged him and cried.

" Thank you for hanging in there..." Aichi muttered

" Just rest. I'll finish off here." Naofumi said

Aichi nodded as Naofumi what he needed to do before rinsing his hand off. Raphtalia then leaned Aichi on the carriage wall before helping Naofumi to clean the boards and discarding the water. Aichi opened his cloak afterwards as he let the baby in and closed it.

" We'll leave you to it. If you need anything, just call us." Naofumi said

" Yes..."

Naofumi and Raphtalia went to sleep after that as Aichi cuddled his baby as soon as he finished drinking his milk.

" We'll definitely find your father soon... I love you..." Aichi muttered


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Naofumi woke up to Raphtalia calling his name as he opened his eyes.

" Sorry, I must've fallen asleep." Naofumi said as he placed his hand to his side where Filo should be

But... when he turned his head, all he saw was a young, blonde girl laying on his lap. The girl soon woke up as Naofumi moved back in shock.

" Th-That girl..." Raphtalia exclaimed

" ... Good morning, Master." The girl greeted as she spread her wings out

" Mas-?!"

" Who is she?!" Raphtalia exclaimed

" How would I know?!" Naofumi exclaimed

" ... I'm hungry!" The girl said

It took awhile for the two to calm down as the girl was revealed to be Filo, who'd somehow turned into a girl overnight.

" What are we going now?" Raphtalia ask

" ... We should get some clothes for her first..." Naofumi said

" Then, let's head back to see if the blacksmith have any ideas." Raphtalia said

" ... Yeah. How's Aichi?" Naofumi ask

Raphtalia went over to the carriage to check on Aichi as she turned to Naofumi.

" He's still asleep." Raphtalia said

" Well, it's expected. He gave birth just yesterday. I guess we can go back to get some new stuff for him and his kid." Naofumi said

" You sound like you don't care, but in reality, you really do care about others." Raphtalia said

" ... Shut up. Hurry up and get in the carriage. We're going." Naofumi said

" Yes!"

Filo brought their carriage back to the town as they entered the blacksmith store. Erhard came out from the back after hearing the doors opening.

" Welcome. Man, don't come to show off everytime you buy a new slave." Erhard said

" That's not it." Naofumi said

" Another young girl? You really are a lolicon, huh?" Erhard ask

" Wrong!" Naofumi exclaimed

" ... Master, I'm hungry." Filo said after approaching Erhard's sandwich

" Want a bite?" Erhard offered

" Yeah, thanks!" Filo exclaimed

" Hey, Filo." Raphtalia said

" It's fine, missy. How big a bite could she take?" Erhard said

Right after he said that, Filo turned back into her bird form and swallowed the entire sandwich, much to the shock of the other three in the shop. They then started explaining to Erhard as to why they were at the shop before getting to their concern.

" Sell us some clothes." Naofumi said

" Clothes?"

" If she rips them apart each time she transforms, I'll go broke in the blink of an eye." Naofumi said

" There are outfits made for transforming species, aren't there?" Raphtalia ask

" Those are special, I ain't got any. Go see a dressmaker. But I guess you can't have her walking around in public looking like that. Take this. Another customer left it here." Erhard said as he handed Naofumi another fabric

Naofumi took the fabric and they set off to the dressmaker. Aichi woke up at that time and looked around just as the carriage pulled to a stop.

" Raphtalia-san..."

" Are you awake?" Raphtalia ask

" Yes... Where are we...?" Aichi ask

" We had to come back to the town for something... Well, you'll know once you see it." Raphtalia said

Aichi blinked in confusion as Ahmes chirped. Raphtalia helped him up but he immediately winced and fell back onto the carriage floor.

" Are you okay?!" Raphtalia exclaimed

" Yes..."

" Don't move. You still haven't recovered from the birth process. Give yourself a few days of rest before you start moving around." Naofumi said

" ... I understand..." Aichi sighed

The baby then started wailing as Aichi patted him.

" You had some cloth diapers?" Naofumi ask

" I made them when I had the time... But I haven't picked out any clothes for him yet..." Aichi said

" ... Then wait inside here for a bit. We need to talk to the dressmaker." Naofumi said

" The dressmaker...?" Aichi repeated

" We have to find some clothes for Filo." Raphtalia said

" Huh? For Filo-chan...?" Aichi ask

" I'll explain later, okay...?" Raphtalia ask

" Okay..."

Naofumi and Raphtalia got off the carriage as Aichi fed the baby with Ahmes watching over them. Before long, the two of them came back out of the dressmaker store and made their way over to the magic store with Filo, leaving Aichi and the carriage beside the dressmaker store.

" That girl..." Aichi muttered

Ahmes chirped and sat down on the carriage board as Aichi patted him.

" Your feathers are so warm... And did you grow a little bit? You look a little bigger than before..." Aichi said

Ahmes chirped again as it prodded the baby a little with its beak before turning to his feathers.

" You want me to lay the baby on you...? Won't you get tired...?" Aichi ask

Ahmes shook its head as Aichi gently set the baby down on its back. The baby cooed a little in his sleep as Aichi smiled.

" Thank you, Ahmes..." Aichi said

Ahmes chirped again as Naofumi and the others soon returned and the carriage was off again. While the carriage was pulled up a steep cliff, Filo started singing happily as Aichi was soon told about her.

" Filo is a Filolial Queen?" Aichi ask

" Apparently. It was troublesome to get her slave crest too. She apparently needed a special type." Naofumi said

" Huh..."

Naofumi then took out a bag and handed it to Aichi.

" Here."

" What's this?" Aichi ask as he opened the bag, " Clothes?"

" It's not much but your clothes are already pretty stained with what happened. Plus, you have to keep your baby dressed." Naofumi said

" You didn't have to do that. I can pay you." Aichi said

" No need." Naofumi said

" But..."

" It's a present for you and your baby. Naofumi-sama just didn't want to admit it." Raphtalia said

" It's not." Naofumi said

Aichi blinked before smiling.

" Thank you, Naofumi-san." Aichi said

" Why don't you try it on?" Raphtalia ask

Aichi nodded as he took out one of the baby clothes and wore it on the baby.

" It's cute!" Raphtalia exclaimed

" Yeah. Thank you again, Naofumi-san. You didn't just help me deliver him but you even bought clothes for him. I'm really grateful." Aichi said

" Not that it's my business." Naofumi said

Filo then cut into their conversation to inform them about a man running in front of them as they immediately caught up to the man.

" Is something the matter?" Raphtalia ask

" P-Please, give me a ride on your carriage. I need to get this medicine to the village past this mountain at once!" The man said

" Filo, how long will it take to get there at full speed?" Naofumi ask

" Not long. But we can get there even sooner without the carriage." Filo said

" I'll take you there for one silver." Naofumi said

" But I already spent all my money on the medicine..." The man said

" You can pay me in goods, or even pay me later. Don't you dare try to weasel out of it, though." Naofumi said

" Th-That would be fine." The man said

" Give me the reins, Raphtalia." Naofumi said

" Here."

Naofumi and the man hopped onto Filo and went off.

" He's really kind." Aichi said

" Yes. Now that I think about it, you haven't name the baby yet. What kind of name will you give him?" Raphtalia ask

" His name... Well... Before we got separated, me and his father were discussing about it. We did came up with some but didn't get to settle on one." Aichi said

" If it's okay to ask, what happened to his father? Why were you two separated?" Raphtalia ask

" That... I don't know either. Back where we lived in, something happened and got us separated. When I woke up, I guess it was around the same time Naofumi-san had came into this world as the Shield Hero. So... I was left here with no idea on what to do." Aichi said

" That's why you came to us?" Raphtalia ask

" ... I can't trust the kingdom. Not after what they did to Naofumi-san." Aichi said

" At least you don't have to be alone anymore. You have me, Filo, Naofumi-sama and Ahmes now. Your baby too." Raphtalia said

" Thank you..." Aichi said

That was when the baby started wailing again as Aichi started feeding him his milk in his cloak.

" Who does he take after?" Raphtalia ask

" I don't really know. His shade of blue on his hair is lighter compared to mine and his eyes are red. His father and I don't have red eyes though. But from what I know, his grandfather had red eyes. So I'd say that he took up some of his grandfather's eyes and my hair. As for his face... he does look a little like his father." Aichi said

" I see. But I think he looks more like you." Raphtalia said

" I guess we'll know once he grows a little more. Although... I wished his father could see him too." Aichi said

" ... We'll find him together." Raphtalia said

" ... Yeah."

As they continued discussing about the baby, Naofumi and Filo came back soon after as they continued their journey.

" The baby's name? Why are you asking me?" Naofumi ask

" We couldn't think up of any." Raphtalia said

" It's none of my business. It's your baby, so you should name it." Naofumi said

" But you were the one who helped me deliver him. I want to show you my appreciation with some help but it won't be for awhile." Aichi said

" ... Then how about this? You had some ideas for his name, right? Let Naofumi-sama pick one." Raphtalia said

" Good idea." Aichi said

Naofumi's eyebrow twitched as Aichi wrote down the names he'd came up with and showed it to him.

" ... What do you think?" Aichi ask

Naofumi looked through the list and closed his eyes, sighing.

" ... This." Naofumi said

" 'Tasuku'... Tasuku Kai." Aichi said

" I like the sound of that." Raphtalia said

" Filo agrees too!" Filo said

" Yeah! From now on, you're Tasuku Kai. Nice to meet you, Tasuku-kun." Aichi said

The baby, now named Tasuku, cooed as Naofumi sighed again.

" You agreed to this too quickly." Naofumi said

" ... Want to carry Tasuku-kun?" Aichi ask

" Huh?!"

" I'm sure he won't mind." Aichi assured

" Especially when you were the one who delivered him, Naofumi-sama." Raphtalia said

" ... Fine... Don't blame me if he cries." Naofumi sighed

He carefully took Tasuku into his arms as he flailed around a little between the transfer before calming down and fell asleep.

" He's sleeping." Naofumi said

" That just shows how much he trusts you, Naofumi-san." Aichi said

" I don't know..." Naofumi said

Aichi smiled again. For the next few days, they began going around to other towns to sell items that they have while helping people along the way. After helping an accessory seller to his destination, Naofumi gained more knowledge on how mana and skills work and also took up accessory craftmanship while also getting information about the other three heroes and also knowing where to get a magic stone to make magic thread.

" Alright, we've arrived. Aichi, since the place is nested with monsters, it's not safe for you and Tasuku. Stay here for a bit while we go inside to get the stone." Naofumi said

" But I want to help..." Aichi said

" Don't be stubborn. Ahmes, make sure he doesn't go anywhere." Naofumi said

Ahmes chirped as they stepped out of the carriage and into a cave. Ahmes, having grown big enough to not fit inside the carriage, stood guard outside, while Aichi sighed and played with Tasuku.

Meanwhile, inside the cave, Naofumi and the others encountered bats and a nue while trying to get the stone as they quickly finished it off and got a stone.

" I got the stone. Let's go." Naofumi said

" Yeah!"

As they were making out of the entrance of the cave, footsteps were heard as Ahmes came running to them with dirt and a few wounds.

" Ahmes!"

Ahmes stopped in front of them as a wail was soon heard from his feathers. Raphtalia ran over to Ahmes and found Tasuku on its back and still wailing as she carried him.

" Naofumi-sama!"

" I know! Check on him and Ahmes! Filo, let's go!" Naofumi exclaimed

Naofumi got onto Filo as she ran as fast as she could to the entrance. Once rhey made it back to the carriage, Naofumi checked inside and found it empty.

" Filo, can you pick up Aichi's scent?!" Naofumi ask

Filo nodded as she sniffed around in every direction before pointing towards the right.

" His scent went that way!" Filo said

" Alright! Follow it!" Naofumi said as he hopped onto her again

Filo ran off into the forest as they soon overtook a group in front of them and stopped them in front.

" Who are you?" One of the men ask

" That's my line. One of my comrades is with you. Hand him over." Naofumi said

" I don't know who you're talking about!"

Naofumi looked at the men in front of them and immediately spotted a wagon attached to one of the dragons the men were riding on.

" You guys sure have the guts to invade our carriage and take something inside. You're not going anywhere." Naofumi said

The men slowly drew their weapons as Naofumi got off of Filo. As soon as he did that, Filo immediately wiped out the entire crew with her wind as they tied the men up. Once they were done, Naofumi went over to the wagon to find only haystacks as he dug around and found a hatch. Moving all the hay away, he then opened the hatch to find Aichi laying inside as he took him out and untied him.

" Naofumi-san...?"

" Are you okay?" Naofumi ask

" Yes..."

" What happened when we were inside the cave?" Naofumi ask

" Those men suddenly showed up and Ahmes tried to protect me..." Aichi explained

" What about your skills?" Naofumi ask

" They used something to prevent me from using my skills..." Aichi replied as he showed Naofumi his ankle

His ankle had been bound by a small shackle as he tried to remove it but to no avail.

" ... Filo. Can you try to break this?" Naofumi ask

" Yes!"

Using her claws, Filo broke the shackle as Aichi sighed in relief.

" I'm sorry... If I didn't let my guard down, this wouldn't have happened..." Aichi said

" Let's worry about that later. First, we'll need to talk to those guys." Naofumi said

Naofumi then turned back to where the men were but gasped when they were not there anymore.

" They disappeared?!" Naofumi exclaimed

" I don't smell them anywhere, Master." Filo said

" Just like that...? ... Who in the world are they? And why did they try to kidnap Aichi?" Naofumi thought

Naofumi helped Aichi onto Filo before hopping onto her as she went back to the carriage and pulled them back to town to make her dress before setting off again.

" Ahmes, are you really okay?" Aichi ask

Ahmes chirped in assurance as Aichi sighed in relief.

" But who were those people?" Raphtalia ask

" Did you offend anyone? You better not bring trouble to use after all this." Naofumi said

Aichi stayed silent as he caressed Tasuku's hair while thinking about something.

" ... Those people were probably Zombies..." Aichi said

" Zombies? You mean undeads?" Naofumi ask

" No... They basically act like Zombies but they act on command. They are what I call 'PSYqualia Zombies'." Aichi said

" 'PSYqualia'?"

" It's kind of hard to explain, but PSYqualia is an ability that certain people possess when their imaginative powers are strong. Strong imagination can bring about strong powers." Aichi explained

" And those guys had them? They didn't seem like they had it when we fought." Naofumi said

" Filo wiped them out after all!" Filo said

" Yes, they were weak. PSYqualia Zombies are different from normal PSYqualia users. The PSYqualia that they have are forcefully given to them when they lose to another Zombie." Aichi explained

" I see. When a Zombie bites a normal human, that human becomes 'infected'. This situation revolves around that kind of situation, right?" Naofumi ask

" Yes. So, those men we encountered were only 'infected'. If we free them, they'll go back to being normal humans. I tried to do that but they restricted my powers and captured me." Aichi said

" You said that people with strong imaginative powers possesses the real and genuine PSYqualia, right?" Naofumi ask

" Yeah."

" ... Are you one of them?" Naofumi ask

" As expected of Naofumi-san... And unfortunately for me, amongst all the others who have the same ability, I'm the strongest user." Aichi said

" Then, the reason they went after you was because..." Raphtalia said

" Their master found out where I am and now, they want me for themselves." Aichi said

" ... What will you do?" Naofumi ask

" I... don't want to trouble all of you any further. You've already done so much for me and Tasuku-kun. I will leave the party as soon as we make it to the next town." Aichi said

" We can't do that! You will be in danger!" Raphtalia exclaimed

" It's better than giving more trouble to you guys. Now that they know where and who I'm with, they'll surely strike again. I will leave before they try anything else." Aichi said

" Trying to leave after causing me this much trouble... Might as well stay." Naofumi said

" Naofumi-sama!"

" But Naofumi-san..." Aichi exclaimed

" You better have some way to pay me back for this. Besides, you can't fight alone with a baby. I'll somehow protect you until some sort of help arrives." Naofumi said

Aichi's eyes glistened before tears started falling from them as he smiled.

" Thank you very much, Naofumi-san." Aichi thanked

" Besides that, continue with your story. We need as much details about those guys as possible." Naofumi said

" Yes..." Aichi said as he quickly wiped his tears away before continuing, " So far, I only know that there are four of us with genuine PSYqualia... They are all my friends and one of them is Tasuku-kun's father."

" Is that the reason you guys got separated?" Naofumi ask

" ... We let our guards down and before we knew it, we were separated into this world. Naofumi-san, I'm sure you know by now. I am the same as you. I'm from your world too." Aichi said

" I figured as much. You understood almost everything I said, like the gacha. Raphtalia didn't know that word but you knew." Naofumi said

" Yes. That's why I could trust you." Aichi said

" How did you communicate with the people in this world? Those without the legendary weapons shouldn't be able to understand the language in this world." Naofumi said

" My PSYqualia helped out a lot on that. That's how I adapted to this world very quickly." Aichi said

" I see. And that PSYqualia helped you to read the books we got too. No wonder you could understand everything so quickly." Naofumi said

Aichi nodded.

" But what about that 'imaginative powers' part? Why is that important?" Raphtalia ask

" Because PSYqualia users can directly and effectively affect another planet's fortune and fate. There are many worlds and many planets out there. PSYqualia is one of those planet's power that was gifted to us." Aichi said

" Directly affecting a planet's fortune and fate... You mean, if you meet a certain condition and win, the planet's fortune and fate will change positively?" Naofumi ask

" Yes."

" That's an amazing power." Raphtalia said

" But for us individual PSYqualia users, we have a bond with certain clans that inhabit the planet. War wages in that planet and if we, as their 'Vanguards', win for something, that clan will prosper and be met with good fortune. Though, the opposite happens if we lose." Aichi explained

" Vanguards?"

" Meaning, the one who leads the fray. But I don't get why they would need the strongest user if a user only affects one clan." Naofumi said

" They are different. The one who controls the Zombies and reign over them is a whole planet." Aichi said

" Another planet?!" Raphtalia exclaimed

" If they increase the number of PSYqualia Zombies, the fortune and fate of the planet will change greatly." Aichi said

" Because the 'Vanguards' of other clans fall into the darkness and can change those clans' fortune and fate because they were forcefully given PSYqualia, thus it would very effectively cause them to lose more easily." Naofumi said

" Yes."

" Then, those two planets are waging war?" Raphtalia ask

" Yes. Planet Cray, the planet of those clans and Planet Brandt, invaders who plan to plunge Cray into darkness." Aichi said

" And what is the condition to free them?" Naofumi ask

" ... That's... Cardfight..." Aichi replied

" Cardfight? What is that?" Raphtalia ask

" ... Cardfight... Vanguards..." Naofumi muttered before looking over to Aichi, " Vanguard... Aichi Sendou... Wait a minute! You..."

" Huh?"

" You mean you're that Aichi Sendou?!" Naofumi exclaimed

" Naofumi-sama?"

" Now it makes sense. You're the Asia Champion in the Asia Circuit for a game called Vanguard! That's you, isn't it?!" Naofumi exclaimed

" Y-Yes... I'm surprised that someone cool-headed as you would know, Naofumi-san." Aichi said

" I mean, after coming to this world, I guess I forgot about most of the things in the other world. But I was a huge fan of yours. I just didn't expect to meet you here and..." Naofumi said as he looked at Tasuku

" Y-Yeah, I guess it was a surprise... Anyway, you need to win in a Cardfight to free the Zombies." Aichi said

" But I still don't get it. Even if it's true that you're the strongest user, why would they specifically target you when there's three others?" Naofumi ask

Aichi stayed silent again as he held Tasuku out to Naofumi.

" Would you please carry him for awhile?" Aichi ask

" Okay..."

Naofumi carried Tasuku as Aichi turned his back to him and removed his shirt. Naofumi and Raphtalia gasped as they saw a crest and a pair of white wings tattooed on his back.

" I am Planet Cray's God, Harmonics Messiah's chosen Vanguard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! R&R


	3. Chapter 3

As the carriage continued moving, Aichi wore his shirt back and turned back to Naofumi and carried Tasuku.

" You're a God's Vanguard?" Naofumi ask

" Yes. I borrowed its powers once to save my friends but I never expected to be chosen. I only knew when this crest appeared on my back. A symbol of Harmonics Messiah." Aichi said

" Messiah... The savior... It left such a big burden on you." Naofumi said

" Yes... And that's why they came after me. If I fell into their hands and got 'infected', the Messiah's power would weaken and Cray would lose the power to fight back." Aichi said

" And they were willing to put all that duty on a human's shoulders. They really don't know the danger they put themselves in." Naofumi said

" I suppose not. Although, the good thing about having PSYqualia is that I can talk to my cards." Aichi said

" Huh? Talking to the cards?" Naofumi ask

" Yes. There were many periods of time I would hear Blaster Blade's voice and some of my other units. I know about the responsibility I was put up to and for the sake of Cray, I want to help them." Aichi said

Naofumi sighed as he scratched his head after taking in all the information.

" You really need to think about yourself. You have a baby now and you shouldn't be taking such risks." Naofumi said

" That's right. Leave the fighting and protecting to me and Naofumi-sama." Raphtalia said

" Filo too!" Filo said

" ... Thank you very much." Aichi said

The carriage then pulled up into a town where the accessory seller was as they got out to grab a bite for lunch while meeting the seller.

" It's been awhile since I've gotten out of the carriage to do anything." Aichi said

" You're right. You had a reason though, so don't worry about it." Raphtalia said

" Thank you."

Their food was then served while Naofumi was with the seller to discuss about something as they ate their meal.

" I wonder what the seller needed." Aichi said as he turned to the two

" Well, Naofumi-sama will tell us once they're done talking. Let's fill ourselves up first and set off again." Raphtalia said

" Yeah."

Aichi took a few bites of his food while looking at the sleeping Tasuku as he smiled.

" He's so cute when he's sleeping." Raphtalia said

" Yeah. I wonder what he's dreaming about sometimes." Aichi said

" But the Wave is coming soon. How will you hold up once it's time?" Raphtalia ask

" I can protect myself too. I'll make sure to provide as much as support for everyone as possible." Aichi assured

" Please take care of yourself too. Tasuku is still a newborn so you must make sure to be safe for his sake. Not just Tasuku, for his father too." Raphtalia said

" ... I will."

Once they finished eating, they stocked their cart up with herbicide before making their move to a village up south.

" I wonder why that village needs so much herbicide?" Aichi wondered

" I don't know, but this is a lot." Naofumi said

" Master, the plants here are amazing." Filo said

They looked out from the carriage and looked around as the road around them had plants strewn around.

" We have our answer." Aichi said

" Yeah."

" Look, Naofumi-sama." Raphtalia said as she pointed to a barricade in front

" Take us there, Filo." Naofumi said

" Yes!"

Filo pulled the carriage into the barricade as they unloaded the herbicide once they stopped.

" Thank you very much. This place was about to fall to the vines too." The chief said

" Couldn't you have burned them?" Raphtalia ask

" We tried everything we could think of. We even summoned adventurers, but the situation remains grave. Our village was already overrun by vines. What's worse, the plants turned into monsters and attacked us." The chief explained

" Turned into monsters?" Naofumi repeated

That was when they heard screams coming from the distance.

" That scream came from the village's direction. Is someone there right now?" Aichi ask

" Yes. Some adventurers set out for the village to level up. I tried to stop them, but to no avail." The chief said

Naofumi clicked his tongue and turned to Filo, " Filo, grab the adventurers and bring them back here."

" Okay. Be wighd bag." Filo said with her mouth stuffed full of fruits before running off to the village

" Naofumi-san, can you take care of Tasuku-kun for a bit?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

Aichi handed Tasuku over to him and inspected the vines. He broke one off as another soon grew back from the broken part.

" The regeneration speed is definitely faster than average. If the monsters are the same, then there would be a lot of problem." Aichi said

" So there isn't a way to stop the regeneration?" Naofumi ask

" Seeing this, even the herbicide would have some problems getting rid of it." Aichi said as he looked at the broken vine in his hand before quickly tossing it aside, " And it's parasitic."

" And you touched it?!" Naofumi exclaimed as he went over to him

" I'm immune to these type of things so I'm fine. But I wouldn't say the same for the villagers." Aichi said

" You mean..." Raphtalia exclaimed

Aichi nodded as Filo returned with the adventurers and dropped them onto the ground.

" Plant monsters were all over the place. Some even spat poison or acid. Why would these guys go there when they're so weak? They must be stupid." Filo said

" You didn't have to say that last part." Raphtalia said

" Huh?"

" Don't 'huh' me." Raphtalia said

" Ugh..."

" Don't 'ugh' me either." Raphtalia said

Aichi giggled as the chief soon came up to them again.

" Are you the savior who travels in a carriage drawn by a heavenly fowl?" The chief ask

" You've got the wrong guy." Naofumi replied

" Naofumi-sama..."

" We beg you! Could you please heal our sick using your powers?" The chief ask

" Wait, some of you are sick?" Raphtalia ask

" Just like you said." Naofumi said

Aichi nodded as they entered a tent to see sick villagers with vines growing on their bodies.

" I don't want Tasuku getting near them, so stay outside. You may be immune but your baby isn't." Naofumi said

" I can help. Ahmes." Aichi called

Ahmes ran over to him after hearing its name as Aichi set Tasuku down on its back.

" Take care of him, okay?" Aichi ask

Ahmes nodded as the three entered the tent while Filo stayed outside with Ahmes.

" As you can see, the plants are devouring their bodies." The chief said

" ... Naofumi-san, it's dangerous to leave them like this." Aichi said

" Please, Savior! Help them with your powers!" The chief begged

" I can't say for sure that I'll be able to heal them." Naofumi said

Naofumi took out the herbicide from his pocket and gave the boy a sip before using a skill. He then poured the herbicide on the boy as the plants rotted away.

" Next."

" Yeah."

The three quickly finished healing the sick villagers before going out of the tent.

" I'm glad it all worked out." Raphtalia said

" Yeah. But we're leaving as soon as we get the money for the treatment. I don't want to be dragged further into this mess." Naofumi said

Aichi turned behind and stopped Naofumi before pointing to the chief and two other villagers, who were kneeling down behind them.

" Our Savior of the Heavenly Fowl! Please save our village!" The chief exclaimed

Naofumi sighed and went to sit down while the chief explained to him about what had happened.

" Our village was being ravaged by famine when the Spear Hero visited. When he heard of our plight, he went to some nearby ruins and brought back a seed that had been sealed there. He called it a miracle seed." The chief explained

" A miracle seed that was sealed away?" Naofumi muttered

" Is something wrong?" Aichi ask

" There was an ancient writing about a seed in the ruins we were in a few days ago. That must've been it." Naofumi replied

" At first, we were overjoyed when we saw how quickly the plants grew and bore fruits. However..." One of the villager said

" They grew too much and overwhelmed your village?" Raphtalia ask

" Indeed. While investigating our options, we hit upon a legend passed down the village. A long time ago, an alchemist who'd set up shop in this area created a seed, but sealed it away for some reason." The chief explained

" The legend also said that plants had overtaken the region for awhile." The villager continued

" Hold on a second. Why did none of you had doubts about the seed if you knew about this legend? You convinced yourself it was safe because a hero brought it to you?" Naofumi ask

The chief and two villagers lowered their heads in shame before kneeling down again.

" We'll pay you for treatments, and for the monster extermination, in advance! Please save our village!" The chief exclaimed

Naofumi stood up and took the money.

" I don't like cleaning up after that moron Motoyasu, but I'll earn my keep." Naofumi said as he changed his shield

" Stay safe, Naofumi-san, Raphtalia-san. Filo-chan too." Aichi said

" Yeah. Let's go, Filo!" Naofumi called

" Yeah!"

The three went off to the village after that as Aichi stayed in the carriage to wait for them. As evening came by, the three returned with baskets of fruits and seeds as the villagers gathered.

" Thank you very much, Our Savior... No, Shield Hero!" The chief exclaimed

" I exterminated the monsters. You guys clean up the withered vines yourselves." Naofumi said

" R-Right..."

" I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." Naofumi said

" Oh, sure." Raphtalia said

Naofumi got into the carriage and got a blanket. He then changed his shield again before turning in for the day.

" Good work out there. Good night, Naofumi-san." Aichi whispered

The night went by quickly as Naofumi woke up before the break of dawn to try something with the seed. The seed grew into a small tree with fruits after that as the villagers gathered.

" I curbed their breeding and mutation potential, then increased their growth and productivity. With this, they should bear lots of edible fruits without turning into monsters." Naofumi explained

" Wow."

" This village will never have to worry about famine again." Naofumi said

" Thank you so much, Sir Hero! Not only did you save us from danger, you're giving us such a wonderful gift!" The chief exclaimed

" Who said about  _giving_  it to you? Let's set a deal. I'll sell you these seeds. For thr right price, of course." Naofumi said

" You're too greedy, Naofumi-sama." Raphtalia said

" B-But we paid everything we had for the treatment and extermination." The chief said

" You can also exchange goods for them." Naofumi said

" What? But we have nothing left..." The chief said

That was when he thought of something. That was how they set off again after getting baskets of fruits into their carriage.

" That's a lot of fruits." Aichi said

" Don't worry, I know someone we can sell it to." Naofumi said

They went back to the accessory seller to sell the seeds and fruits as he bought them and gave Naofumi another quest to go to a hotspring town to deliver some goods. Once they were done, they settled down in the town for the night before going off again. After a few days of selling more goods and doing more quests, it was night again as Naofumi was in the middle of making accessories in the carriage while Aichi, Raphtalia and Filo slept outside. Naofumi smiled once he finished his work and silently went outside to see them. He took up Raphtalia's hand and checked her wrist while comparing the size with the bracelet in his hand before turning to Filo while taking out a hairpin. But he immediately hid it once he saw that Filo had opened her eyes.

" Can't sleep, Master?" Filo ask

" I just came to check on you guys. Go back to sleep." Naofumi whispered

" 'Kay. Good night, Master. See you tomorrow." Filo whispered as she fell back asleep

" Yeah, night." Naofumi whispered

Naofumi then went over to Tasuku, who was laid on Ahmes, as he checked the necklace he made for him and made sure the chain was the right length and size before moving over to Aichi with a matching necklace to check on the same thing. He sighed after checking, relieved that they were all the right sizes before going to sleep. They set off to a village in the morning again and healed some villagers before going towards the village nearby. The doctor there then explained what was happening to the village as Aichi looked at the mountain.

" There seems to be dangerous toxic there. Even the air looks different." Aichi said

" Yeah, I know." Naofumi said

Naofumi agreed to help and named his price as they then went into their carriage and set off into the mountain with some cloth tied onto their faces.

" You didn't have to follow us, Aichi. The toxic air there can harm Tasuku after all." Naofumi said

" I have some powers to give him immunity to the toxic air. So he'll be safe." Aichi said as he placed Tasuku into a box with some soft fabric to cushion him, " As the Messiah's Vanguard, heed my call. Protect my target and purify his surroundings. Breath of Light."

A barrier then surrounded the box as Aichi patted Tasuku a little.

" Do you want me to cast the same spell for you two?" Aichi ask

" No, we'll be fine. You should protect yourself too." Naofumi said

Aichi nodded as an aura of light appeared around him while they started to arrive at where the corpse is. Naofumi and Raphtalia got off the carriage with the tools as Aichi stayed with Filo and Ahmes. As Naofumi and Raphtalia made their way up to the corpse, Aichi's eyes suddenly glowed as he looked over to the corpse to see a menacing aura around it.

" Naofumi-san! Raphtalia-san! Get away from it!" Aichi shouted

The two turned back to him in surprise as the corpse suddenly moved and roared.

" A dragon zombie?!" Naofumi exclaimed

" What do we do, Naofumi-sama?!" Raphtalia exclaimed

" For now, get away from it!" Naofumi exclaimed as the two started running

That was when Filo jumped up and attacked the dragon zombie.

" Filo!"

" Ahmes, don't follow her! Just stay near the carriage and protect Tasuku-kun!" Aichi exclaimed

Aichi jumped out of the carriage and ran up the cliff just as the dragon zombie let out a poison breath. As the gas dissipated, Aichi managed to make it to their side as Filo went on to fight it again.

" Are you two okay?!" Aichi exclaimed

" You weren't protected by the shield! You took that poison breath directly?!" Naofumi exclaimed

" Like I said, I already put up an immunity! Let me put that up for you and Raphtalia-san!" Aichi exclaimed

Aichi chanted his spell again as Naofumi and Raphtalia were now protected by the same aura. But when they turned back to Filo, she was soon swallowed up by the dragon zombie as red liquid spilled out.

" FILO!"

The three stood there in shock as Naofumi gritted his teeth while blocking another poison breath attack.

 _" Again? Am I going to lose it all again? Is this world going to take it all from me again?"_ Naofumi thought as words soon came up in his head,  _" Power? ... Hate? I hate it. I hate it all. Hate... HATE!"_

Raphtalia stood back up while holding her sword.

" How dare you kill Filo!" Raphtalia exclaimed

" Please let me handle this, Raphtalia-san! You're in no condition to..." Aichi said but stopped when Naofumi started walking towards the dragon zombie

" No, Naofumi-sama!" Raphtalia exclaimed

" Naofumi-san! Get away from there!" Aichi shouted

The dragon zombie then raised up its claw and brought it down on Naofumi.

" Naofumi-sama!"

" Naofumi-san!"

" No... Not Naofumi-sama, too..." Raphtalia muttered as she fell to her knees

That was when the wind picked up and the two looked over to see Naofumi using his shield to protect himself while marks appeared all around him.

" Naofumi-sama?!"

" Naofumi-san? What's going on...?" Aichi exclaimed

They were then pushed back by a great force as Naofumi's shield turned jet black and burned up in flames.

" A black shield..." Aichi exclaimed

The dragon zombie tried to hit him with its tail but it broke off upon impact.

" Burn." Naofumi said as the dragon zombie roared while its tail burned

Naofumi then started walking towards the dragon zombie while remembering the betrayal he had gone through.

 _" Kill. Kill them all. Suffer. Die!"_  Naofumi thought when a voice came up in his mind

 _" I believe in you. I am your sword."_  The voice echoed

 _" This voice..."_  Naofumi thought

 _" Even if you can't trust anyone anymore, I trust you. I trust the great Shield Hero."_  The voice echoed as he was brought back to reality

" What was I doing?" Naofumi muttered

" Naofumi-sama..."

Naofumi turned to see Raphtalia holding onto him while smiling in relief.

" Thank goodness... you're back." Raphtalia said before collapsing

" Raphtalia! What's all this?" Naofumi exclaimed as he looked at the burn marks on Raphtalia's body

" ... Naofumi-san."

Naofumi turned in front of him to see that Aichi had been blocking the dragon zombie's attack and his own shield's fire with his powers but had also suffered a large burn on his right arm after touching the shield.

" Aichi!"

" Let me deal with this... Help Raphtalia-san..." Aichi said as he continued to block the dragon zombie

" ... Don't tell me... As Shield Hero, source of thy power, I order thee. Decipher the laws of nature and heal my target. Fast Heal!" Naofumi declared as the green glow faded after healing but the marks weren't disappearing, " Heal my target! Fast Heal! I said heal, damn it! Fast Heal!"

Soon, Aichi fell to his knees after using much of his powers as Naofumi looked at their burn marks in shock.

" It's my fault..." Naofumi exclaimed

The dragon zombie tried to strike again as Naofumi quickly went over to protect Aichi.

" Go away!" Naofumi shouted as the fire started raging again and he tried to put it out, " Stop it!"

 _" To defeat the dragon, I have to use this power. But... If I lose focus, hatred will consume my mind."_  Naofumi thought as he looked back at the dragon zombie, " What can I do?"

That was when there was movement in the dragon zombie's stomach as it roared and collapsed before going motionless.

" What just happened?" Naofumi exclaimed

" Naofumi-sama?"

" You okay?" Naofumi ask

" Yes... thanks to your healing. What happened to the dragon?" Raphtalia ask

They looked over to the dragon as its stomach suddenly burst open and Filo fell out of it before getting up.

" Is that you, Filo?" Raphtalia ask

" I finally got back out!" Filo exclaimed

" You're okay?" Naofumi ask

" Yep."

" But you were eaten, and there was all that blood..." Raphtalia said

" Blood? Oh, I threw up my food when I got gobbled up." Filo said

" It was that red fruit?" Naofumi said

" Were you worried about me, Master?" Filo ask

" Who knows?" Naofumi ask as he looked away

" Why are you looking away?" Filo ask

" Get away from me." Naofumi said

" So wait, you killed the dragon, too?" Raphtalia ask

" Yep. When I was tearing at its belly on my way out, I found a big purple crystal. It was shining." Filo said

" A crystal? That was its core, huh? So where's the crystal?" Naofumi ask

Filo burped as she looked down at her belly as it glowed purple.

" You ate it?!" Naofumi exclaimed

Raphtalia giggled but soon coughed as she collapsed while Naofumi caught her.

" Raphtalia!"

" Onee-chan?"

" We'll give her the medicine in the carriage and head back to the village at once. Aichi, you should drink the medicine too." Naofumi said

Aichi shook his head while smiling as Raphtalia did the same.

" No. We have to deal with the dragon's corpse." Raphtalia said

" You two comes first!" Naofumi exclaimed

" I'll be fine." Raphtalia assured

" Me too... Getting rid of the corpse first will save the village from the plague so we should hurry..." Aichi said

" Filo, let's hurry and clean this up." Naofumi said

" Yes!"

Naofumi and Filo started cleaning the corpse after that. Once they were done, Naofumi carried Raphtalia back to the carriage while Aichi staggered a bit further behind him while holding onto his burned arm. Naofumi set Raphtalia down inside the carriage after he arrived back at it.

" Wait here for a bit. I'll get Aichi over." Naofumi said

" Yes."

Naofumi turned back to the cliff to see Aichi slowly making his way down as he broke into a run.

" Aichi! Just wait for me there! Don't move!" Naofumi shouted

" I'm... fine..." Aichi muttered as he soon collapsed

" Aichi!"


	4. Chapter 4

Naofumi and Filo quickly brought Raphtalia and Aichi back to the village as the doctor wrapped their wounds with bandages soaked in holy water.

" The wind in the moutains have gone back to normal. We'll be alright now. Take this as our payment." The doctor said as he handed the money to Naofumi

" Take that to treat Raphtalia and Aichi. I don't care how much it costs. Just heal them." Naofumi said

" Curing them will be difficult. They've been afflicted with a curse and a powerful one at that. We've wrapped them with bandages soaked in holy water, but we don't have holy water pure enough to dispel the curses. If you go to a church in a big town, I'm sure you'll find some. Keep this money for when you do." The doctor said

" Thanks."

Raphtalia soon woke up and had her bandages changed as the nurse went out of the room after Naofumi and Filo entered the room with Tasuku in Naofumi's hands. Naofumi looked over to both her and Aichi.

" I'm sorry." Naofumi said

" It's alright. It's just... I got the feeling that power would take you somewhere far away. So, given that I was able to stop you, that doesn't bother me one bit." Raphtalia said

" Are you leaving us, Master?" Filo ask

" I'm not going anywhere." Naofumi replied as he patted her head

" I have a gift for you, Master!" Filo said as she took out a purple crystal

" What's this?" Naofumi ask as he took it

" A crystal that was inside the dragon." Filo replied

" You threw it up?" Raphtalia ask

" No! I kept this one to be a gift!" Filo exclaimed

Naofumi looked at the crystal and placed it into his shield's core as something was unlocked.

" Naofumi-sama?"

" Forgive me, you two. I put you three in danger because I hesitated. Just as bravery and recklessness differ, So too do caution and cowardice. If I remain a coward, I'll fail to protect the things I care about. Back then, I should've stepped up and distracted the dragon. There were so many things I could've done." Naofumi said

" It wasn't your fault, Naofumi-sama! If only I'd been stronger..." Raphtalia said

" I messed up, too. I charged in because I hate dragons so much." Filo said

" You two..."

Naofumi took both their hands after laying Tasuku down on the bed beside Aichi and looked at them.

" We are stronger now than we were yesterday, and we'll be even stronger tomorrow. Let's keep that up, one day at a time." Naofumi said

" Yes, let's. Together." Raphtalia said

" I'll work hard, too!" Filo said

" Yeah."

" Wow, you smiled, Master!" Filo exclaimed

" Yeah. You finally showed us a normal smile." Raphtalia said

" Did I...?" Naofumi ask

" Yep. Right, Onee-chan?" Filo ask

" Right!"

" ... It's gotten late. Get some sleep and rest up." Naofumi said

" 'Kay!"

Filo ran towards the door after that.

" U-Um... Could you spend the night with me?" Raphtalia ask

" Don't want to be lonely?" Naofumi ask

" It's not that. I thought I would be allowed to have this, just this once." Raphtalia said

" Filo... Sleep with Raphtalia tonight." Naofumi said

" 'Kay!"

" Huh?"

" You're cold, aren't you?" Naofumi ask

" That's not what I meant..." Raphtalia sighed

" Sleep with us, Master." Filo said

" I'm not warm, you know." Naofumi said

In order to give more time for Raphtalia to rest, Naofumi carried Aichi over to his room and laid him down on the other bed in the room while going back again to carry Tasuku.

" You could leave them here." Raphtalia said

" No. Tasuku would wake up a lot at night for his milk. So I'll take care of him for tonight while Aichi rests." Naofumi said

" ... His powers are really amazing. He stopped you and the dragon at the same time. It's like he's using two spells at the same time." Raphtalia said

" How did he do that, exactly?" Naofumi ask

Raphtalia then thought back to the battle...

_-Flashback-_

_While Naofumi had confronted the dragon zombie with his shield, Raphtalia quickly tried to stop him again and grabbed his arm as the fire started to harm her._

_" Raphtalia-san!"_

_That was when the dragon zombie started to try attacking again as Aichi quickly ran in front of them._

_" As the Messiah's Vanguard, heed my call. Soothe my target and protect them. Prayer's Light."_

_Putting out his hands towards both the shield and the dragon zombie, light poured out of them as the dragon zombie's attack was immediately blocked by the aura while the shield's fire went down a little but burned his arm._

-Present-

" Thanks to that, he successfully helped to bring you back, Naofumi-sama." Raphtalia said

" Yeah, but because of me, he became like this too. Go and sleep. Good night." Naofumi said

" Good night, Naofumi-sama."

" Good night, Master!"

Naofumi closed the door behind him and headed back to his room to see Aichi awake.

" Naofumi-san... You're okay..." Aichi said

" Yeah, thanks to you and Raphtalia." Naofumi said

" How's Raphtalia-san...?" Aichi ask

" Same as you. She'd been afflicted with a powerful curse, because of me." Naofumi said

" Don't blame yourself... We're just glad that you're back to normal..." Aichi said

" You've used up a lot of your powers to stop me, right? Go back to sleep. I'll take care of Tasuku tonight." Naofumi said

" There's no need... He gets really fussy without my milk... So I'll take care of him..." Aichi said

" Then feed him first. Leave his diaper changing to me." Naofumi said

Aichi nodded as he fed Tasuku with Naofumi's help.

" How's your arm?" Naofumi ask

" I can only feel a little bit of it but it's okay... It'll recover soon... Even if it's a curse, my powers will heal it up eventually... I should help Raphtalia-san too..." Aichi said

" No, save up your power. We'll head back to the capital to get some potent holy water once you guys feel better." Naofumi said

" ... Okay then... But if you plan to take care of Tasuku-kun tonight then be ready for his fussing..." Aichi said

" Well, he's a baby so I can't complain." Naofumi sighed

Aichi giggled as Tasuku soon finished drinking his milk and Naofumi carried him.

" Now go to sleep and don't worry about him." Naofumi said

Aichi nodded and closed his eyes to sleep. Naofumi took care of Tasuku for the night afterwards as the night quickly passed. Aichi and Raphtalia took some time to recover enough energy to walk as Naofumi took up a quest to earn some money.

" I'll go with you too." Raphtalia said

" No, you and Aichi need to rest. Stay here and rest." Naofumi said

" I want to follow you too." Aichi said

" You have even more reasons to rest. You need to take care of Tasuku and yourself so you are definitely not going to come with us." Naofumi said

Aichi pouted a little and sighed.

" Fine..."

" Then please let me go with you. I want to help too." Raphtalia said

" ... Okay. But if it gets too much for you, you need to tell me immediately. Got it?" Naofumi ask

" Yes!"

The three left for the quest while Aichi stayed in his room and sighed.

" It's so boring... Well, at least you're here with me, Tasuku-kun." Aichi said

He had laid Tasuku on his legs and poked his cheek lightly as Tasuku yawned in his sleep. Aichi giggled a little after that as tears suddenly started flowing out of his eyes.

" I miss your father so much... I want to see him and hear his voice... Where are you, Kai-kun...? ... I want to be with you again..." Aichi muttered

Meanwhile, Naofumi and the others were battling the monsters near the mountains as Naofumi blocked some of the monsters going after Raphtalia while she slashed them with her sword.

" You okay?" Naofumi ask

" Yes."

Filo did the same and went over to their side.

" Are you okay, Onee-chan?" Filo ask

" Yes."

" I was the one who agreed to this job. Don't force yourself to keep up." Naofumi said

" No, I'll be fine. I'm the one who begged you to let me fight." Raphtalia said

" But..."

" We're almost done, anyway." Raphtalia assured

They soon finished the job as they started walking back to the village.

" We managed to finish the job, thankfully." Raphtalia said

" I wanted to fight some more." Filo said

" ... We start heading back to the capital tomorrow." Naofumi said

" Huh? You're wrapping up the trading trip?" Raphtalia ask

" You and Aichi's treatment takes priority. We need potent holy water fom capital's church to dispel that curse." Naofumi said

" But..."

" We have a long road ahead of us. Take it easy." Naofumi said

" Okay..."

" I hope you get better soon." Filo said

" Thank you, Filo." Raphtalia said

" Sure."

That was when Filo spotted something and directed them to it. Naofumi and Raphtalia looked at where she was pointing to and saw filolials gathered around a girl. Naofumi walked up to them and accidentally stepped on a twig, causing the filolials to run off, leaving the girl behind.

" ... A human child?" Naofumi muttered

" ... Those birds looked yummy. If we go after them now, we can hunt them down." Filo said

" Wait, yummy?" Raphtalia exclaimed

" Now look here, Filo. Those were your own kind." Naofumi said

" My own kind?" Filo ask

" ... So big..." The girl muttered as they turned to her, " Are you a filolial?"

" You mean me?" Filo ask

" You can talk, too?" The girl ask

" Yep."

" ... I've always dreamed of talking to a filolial! ... For you, it's dried meat." The girl said as she held out the dried meat

" Thanks!"

Filo walked over to the girl and ate the dried meat as the girl carefully touched Filo's feathers before smiling widely.

" Could she be from the village?" Raphtalia ask

" Nah, she's too well dressed. She's probably a noble's daughter or something." Naofumi said

" What's your name?" The girl ask

" Filo."

" Filo-chan? I'm Melty." The girl, Melty, said

" Mel-chan, then." Filo said

" Sure. Oh, I know. Want some more?" Melty ask as she took out more dried meat

" She must love filolials a lot." Raphtalia said

" Filo... We still have work to do in the village. In the meantime, you can play with that girl." Naofumi said

" You mean it?" Filo ask

" Really?" Melty ask

" Yay!"

Filo then transformed into her human form as Melty smiled even wider.

" Wow! You can transform, too?" Melty ask

" Yep."

" That's amazing!" Melty exclaimed

" She took that surprisingly well." Naofumi said

" They both seem to like their new friend." Raphtalia said

" Filo needs to spend time with other kids, so that's good." Naofumi said

" Master, can I play some more with Mel-chan?" Filo ask

" Just be back by sunset." Naofumi replied

" 'Kay! Let's go!" Filo said

" Don't go too far, you hear me?" Naofumi shouted

" 'Kay."

Naofumi and Raphtalia then went back to the village to heal the rest of the villagers before going back to their room. Aichi had put Tasuku to sleep after feeding him right before they entered as he smiled.

" Welcome back." Aichi greeted

" We're back." Raphtalia greeted

" Sit down. I'll change your bandages." Naofumi said

" Yes."

Naofumi started changing Raphtalia's bandages as she winced a little while he was wrapping her arm.

" Does it hurt?" Naofumi ask

" No, I'm fine." Raphtalia assured

" Sorry. It's all my fault." Naofumi said

" You promised not to say that anymore." Raphtalia said

The door opened after that as Filo entered.

" I'm back, Master." Filo greeted

" Oh, welcome back." Naofumi greeted

" Welcome back, Filo-chan." Aichi greeted

" Are you okay, Onee-chan?" Filo ask

" Yup!"

" I made a friend today!" Filo said

" That Mel girl from earlier?" Naofumi ask

" Yep. She said she's traveled to a lot of places, just like me." Filo said

" Huh..." Naofumi said as he continued to bandage Raphtalia's arm

" And she told me so many things I didn't know!" Filo said

" That so?" Naofumi said

" And she says she got separated from her people when she was playing with filolials." Filo said

" Good for her... Wait, what? Separated?" Naofumi ask

" Naofumi-sama... I apologize for showing up so late. Um... Could you let me accompany you for a little while?" Melty ask

" This girl is..." Aichi said

" She's called Melty." Raphtalia said

" Oh..."

" Wait a second. By accompany... What do you mean?" Naofumi ask

" I was on my way to the royal capital, but, uh, when I saw the filolials... I was so engrossed in playing with them, I got separated from my guards!" Melty exclaimed

" Guards?"

" I hear you're leaving for the capital tomorrow, Savior. Could you please take me with you?" Melty ask as Naofumi crossed his arms, " I'm aware that I'm making a selfish request. But please, I must return to the capital! I beg you!"

Naofumi started going deep into his thoughts when Filo tugged on his sleeve.

" Master, I want you to help her." Filo said

" Naofumi-sama... We can't turn her down when she's having trouble. I want you to help her as well." Raphtalia said

Aichi giggled after that, " I don't have to say my own piece, now do I?"

Naofumi sighed and scratched his head before looking up to Melty, " You'll have to cough up a reward, okay?"

" Of course! I shall ask my father!" Melty said

" We did it." Filo said

" Yes."

The next morning, they set off in their carriage as they stopped on the road after Raphtalia felt unwell from the ride. They then found a river as the girls all went into the river to play. Ahmes had joined them in the water as Aichi sat down on the gravel ground after soaking his feet into the river while testing its temperature.

" They're having fun." Aichi said

" Yeah."

Once Aichi felt that the water was safe, he took off Tasuku's clothes and dipped his body into the water a little while splashing a little onto his body. Tasuku cooed happily as Aichi giggled.

" He's so cute." Melty said after approaching him

" Yeah."

" What's his name?" Melty ask

" Tasuku Kai. He's almost a month old." Aichi replied

" So he's a newborn! How cute!" Melty exclaimed

" He is." Aichi said

" And you're his father, right?" Melty ask

Aichi stayed silent for awhile before smiling again, " I'm his mother. His father is... on a journey."

" I see. He must be missing his father. I hope he comes back soon." Melty said

" ... Me too."

Melty went back to Raphtalia and Filo after interacting with Tasuku for awhile as Naofumi noticed Aichi's darkened expression after she left. After soaking and splashing Tasuku for another minute, Aichi then took him out of the water.

" I'll go to the carriage dry him off." Aichi said

" Yeah."

Aichi stood up and wore his shoes before going over to the carriage as Naofumi silently went over to check on him. He took a peek and saw Aichi hugging Tasuku, after drying him off and wearing his clothes, while crying. Ahmes went over to him in curiousity as Naofumi stopped it and gave it the silent sign before turning back to Aichi again. Time quickly passed as they arrived at the capital and got off their carriage after pulling it up in an alley.

" Well, then... Thank you very much." Melty thanked and bowed

" Can I take her home?" Filo ask

" Make sure you collect the reward." Naofumi said

" 'Kay. Let's go." Filo said

The two went off after that as Naofumi brought Raphtalia and Aichi to the church. They entered the church after that as a few nuns were muttering something after seeing Naofumi.

" Hey, I want to ask you something." Naofumi said

" ... His Holiness the Pope!"

The nuns bowed as the pope entered and came towards them.

" If it isn't the Shield Hero. Welcome to our church. I saw your magnificent duel at the royal palace. The way you fought with the odds stacked against you left a deep impression on me. I could not believe you held on your own despite wielding only a shield." The pope said

Naofumi walked towards him as the pope's followers came in front. Raphtalia did the same when the pope stopped them.

" Spare me the pleasentaries. I need the most potent holy water to dispel a curse." Naofumi said

" Holy water, is it?" The pope ask

" Yeah."

" Then, please make your offering." One of the followers said

" How much?" Naofumi ask

" If you want the most potent one, that'll be one gold coin." The follower replied

" Fine by me." Naofumi said

" There's no need to pay that much, Naofumi-san. We can just get the cheaper holy water. I can purify it." Aichi said

" It's fine. You two are more important than a gold coin." Naofumi said

Naofumi then took out a gold coin and handed it to the follower as a nun took out the vial of holy water. Aichi's eyes narrowed as Naofumi also noticed that the holy water was crude and would not be potent.

" You wanted a gold coin for  _that_?" Naofumi ask

" Why did you bring a low-quality item?" The pope ask

" B-But..."

" God is equally compassionate to all. If you did this to satisfy your personal beliefs, then I hope you repent at once." The pope said

" I... I'm terribly sorry!" The nun exclaimed before running off to get the potent holy water

Naofumi took it and checked it.

" I guess that'll do. Let's go." Naofumi said

" God shows us all the way. Please be grateful for his guidance. Everything we have, we are given by God's grace." The pope said

The three exited the church as Naofumi sighed.

" Talk about patronizing. All that talk about God. It's weird to hear it when a God's Vanguard is right here." Naofumi said

" Naofumi-san..." Aichi said as he sweat dropped

" Naofumi-sama..." Raphtalia called as she pointed to something

Naofumi and Aichi looked over to where she was pointing at as they spotted a soldier running towards them.

" Sh-Shield Hero!"

" We're running." Naofumi said

He grabbed Raphtalia's hand while carefully and quickly pushing Aichi in front of him as the three started running.

" B-But why are we running?" Raphtalia ask

" What else can we do? He's coming for us." Naofumi said

They stopped and turned behind them to see the soldier still chasing them.

" What a pest. This way." Naofumi said

They ran down a few steps and hid behind a wall.

" You okay?" Naofumi ask

" Yes."

" He's probably after me, so let's split up." Naofumi said

" But..."

" Go get Filo. We'll regroup by the carriage. You're following me, Aichi." Naofumi said

" Understood." Raphtalia said as she ran off

Naofumi allowed Aichi to run first as he turned to the solider, " Over here!"

He then ran behind Aichi and made sure he was safe while the soldier continued chasing them. Once they realized that the soldier wasn't behind them anymore, they stopped running and caught their breath.

" Are you okay?" Naofumi ask

" Y-Yes... Though my stamina is not the best..." Aichi panted

" And Tasuku?" Naofumi ask

" He fell asleep after all that..." Aichi said as he looked at Tasuku

" Jeez, how carefree can he be...?" Naofumi sighed

" Naofumi!"

The two turned to see Motoyasu swinging his spear towards them as Naofumi quickly grabbed Aichi and jumped back to dodge the attack.

" Watch it! There's a baby here! Why would you attack me in the middle of the street? What the hell is wrong with you?" Naofumi exclaimed

" Shut up!" Motoyasu yelled as he swung his spear again

Naofumi pushed Aichi's head down and ducked.

" Where is that slave girl? Free her!" Motoyasu yelled as he charged at them again

Naofumi changed his book shield immediately and blocked the spear as he moved Aichi behind him.

" You're a real pest, too. Raphtalia is-" Naofumi exclaimed but got cut off

" Not Raphtalia-chan. I'm talking about the blonde girl with wings on her back. I saw her with you, so don't lie to me." Motoyasu said

" You mean Filo?" Naofumi ask

" Filo-chan? So that's her name. I've never seen a girl as perfect as her. I can't believe there's a girl like Freon-chan from  _Hellworld_. I happen to have a thing for angels." Motoyasu said

Aichi felt a shiver up his spine after that as he held onto Naofumi's cloak.

" Disgusting perv..." Aichi muttered

" ... I don't care." Naofumi said

" My heart had been in overdrive ever since my first look at her. I love other worlds! I love blonde angels!" Motoyasu exclaimed

" Ridiculous." Naofumi muttered

That was when he noticed something under Motoyasu's outfit.

" Dude, what's up with that?" Naofumi ask

" Oh yeah. That fat bird of yours too, isn't it? I'll send you and that chubster to hell!" Motoyasu said

" It was me who kicked him though..." Aichi muttered

" He just convinced himself that it was Filo..." Naofumi whispered

Naofumi then blocked Motoyasu's attacks as it created a mess of the street.

" Stop it! You can't fight here!" Aichi shouted

That was when the surrounding people started fighting as well. Aichi sighed in slight frustration as he stepped back and light started to manifest around him.

" Messiah's Order!"

As light poured out around the street, the soldier that was chasing Naofumi came in front of him to stop Motoyasu as the people around them started to calm down as well. Once the light dissipated, Aichi staggered a little as Naofumi turned to support him.

" Are you okay?" Naofumi ask

" Yes."

" What did you do? Everyone calmed down." Naofumi said

" Harmonics Messiah is the God of Creation and Harmony. So Messiah's Order creates harmony amongst chaos." Aichi said

That was when Motoyasu grabbed his hand as he flinched.

" As expected of another angel! I just don't understand why you would want to be with this jerk!" Motoyasu said

" Hands off." Naofumi said as he pushed Motoyasu's hands away

Tasuku whined a little in response as Aichi patted him.

" Naofumi! How dare you do this to an angel!" Motoyasu exclaimed

" Don't call me that! And Tasuku-kun is my baby!" Aichi exclaimed while blushing a little

" Just stay away." Naofumi said

" Besides... this is a public place where innocent people gather. You shouldn't even be fighting here. That's why this soldier stopped you." Aichi said

" It is now." A voice said

They turned behind to see Myne as she ordered the soldiers to surround them while she held up a scroll.

" Ladies and gentlemen, I declare this an official duel between the Spear Hero and the Shield Hero, with the authority vested in me by the crown!" Myne declared

" Put your weapons away!" Another voice ordered

The soldiers all bowed as Melty walked in with guards surrounding her.

" I won't allow the heroes to fight among themselves." Melty said

" That's..."

" Mel-chan!"

" Wh-What are you doing here?!" Myne exclaimed

" It's been far too long, Sister. Please don't think you or your hero's priviledge can cover up this mess. Spear Hero... Look around you. Who could call a man that puts lives at risk a hero? Sister, your fun and games have gone too far." Melty said

" I'm simply doing my job as the hero's aide." Myne said

" Is making him fight in a public place your idea of aid?" Melty ask

" You dare defy me, your older sister?" Myne ask

" If need be, I will let Mother know about this." Melty said

Myne clicked her tongue as Melty proceeded to apologize to the people for the chaos caused.

" Mel-chan. If it's okay, I can repair everything." Aichi said

" Please don't waste your powers. You're still recovering. We'll have the soldiers settle the mess." Melty said

" ... Okay."

" Naofumi-sama! What happened?" Raphtalia ask

" Oh, Motoyasu once again..." Naofumi trailed off as Motoyasu took Filo's hand while Aichi hid behind Naofumi again

" Filo-chan. That's your name, right?" Motoyasu ask

" Yep."

" Please don't respond to him..." Aichi muttered

Naofumi sighed.

" You poor thing. Naofumi's working you like a horse, isn't he?" Motoyasu ask

" I like drawing the carriage." Filo said

" Naofumi, you swine. You're making her pull your wagon like that fat bird?" Motoyasu ask as he held up his spear again, " You'll pay for this!"

" You called me fat. You made fun of me the last time we met, too." Filo said

" I did? When?" Motoyasu ask

Filo transformed back to her bird form.

" I hate you, spear guy!" Filo exclaimed

" Huh? Y-You were that fat bi..." Motoyasu exclaimed and was kicked in his groin again by Filo

As he fell out of the air and onto the ground, Aichi held in his laughter.

" He deserved it." Naofumi said

" Filo wins!" Filo said

" Well done. I'm proud of you, Filo." Naofumi praised as he patted her head

" Naofumi-sama..."

" He always puts us through hell. He had that coming." Naofumi said

" Sheesh, what's with that satisfied smirk?" Raphtalia ask

" Our Savior of the Heavenly Fowl... No, Shield Hero. I need to talk to you." Melty said


	5. Chapter 5

Naofumi and the others gathered in Erhard's shop after Melty wanted to talk to Naofumi in privacy as Erhard sighed.

" Kid, could you explain this to me?" Erhard ask

" It's a long story. Let us discuss things here." Naofumi said

" Come on. You know that's not gonna fly." Erhard said

" Sorry. We couldn't think of a better place nearby." Raphtalia said

" Yeesh..."

" So? Who exactly are you?" Naofumi ask

" Pardon my late introduction. I am first in line to the throne in Melromarc, Second Princess Melty Melromarc." Melty said

" In line to the throne?" Filo ask

" She'll be the next ruler, basically." Naofumi said

" You're ahead of your older sister?" Raphtalia ask

" Yes. My sister has always been a problem child due to her personality." Melty said

" I'm not surprised." Naofumi said

" I had no idea you were the Shield Hero. But this might be perfect." Melty said

" What's up?" Filo ask

" I..."

" Sorry, but we're done here. I can't trust anything you say. Get lost." Naofumi said

" Please wait! You have to hear me out!" Melty exclaimed

" I don't 'have to' listen to a word that comes out of you royals' filthy mouths." Naofumi said

That was when a soldier entered to bring Melty back to the palace as she was left with no choice but to leave.

" Couldn't you have at least given her a chance to speak?" Raphtalia ask

" She's right, kid." Erhard said

" Hey, Master. Why were you so cold to Mel-chan?" Filo ask as she went over to him, " Why? Tell me why!"

" Listen, Filo. You mustn't play with her anymore." Naofumi said as he patted her head and stood up

" Naofumi-sama... Speaking as a father would isn't going to help Filo understand." Raphtalia said

" Why? Why? Mel-chan hasn't done anything wrong! Tell me why! Hey, Master! Tell me! Why?" Filo ask but Naofumi ignored her as she ran outside while crying a little

" Just when she had finally made a new friend... Naofumi-san. Is it because Mel-chan is royalty?" Aichi ask

" I can't trust them. Any of them." Naofumi said

As if he'd felt the tension in the room, Tasuku started whining as Aichi started to comfort him. That was when Filo opened the door again.

" Master..."

" Quit peeking and just come inside." Naofumi said

" You have visitors." Filo said

The same soldier entered the shop with four others behind him.

" Pardon us." The soldier greeted

" You again? What the hell do you want?" Naofumi ask

" Um, well... We want to... Please let us accompany you, at least during the Waves! We were deeply touched by the way you fought in the last Wave. Everyone here wants to support your efforts." The soldier explained

" Is that why you were looking for me?" Naofumi ask

" Yes! We've decided to ask you the next time we saw you here in the capital." The soldier said

" If you just want to fight the Waves, you can do that without following me." Naofumi said

" No, we want to fight with you, Sir Shield Hero!" The soldier said

" What's your reason?" Naofumi ask

" We're all from the village of Lute. Back then, you saved our families. So we want to help you in any way we can." One of the mages explained

" We want to repay you for saving our fellow villagers' lives." The soldier continued

Naofumi then took out a necklace and held it out to them.

" Buy this for 150 silver pieces. I'll consider your offer if you can cough up the money. What's wrong? You can gain my trust by buying this off me." Naofumi said

" Naofumi-sama..."

The five then started discussing among themselves.

" We understand. We'll go gather the money right away." The soldier said and they made their exit

Aichi sighed, " You're charging them that much for that accessory?"

" You never change, kid." Erhard said

" Meanie!" Filo added

They then started getting weapons for themselves while Naofumi had his armor sent to upgrade.

" Aichi. I don't want you going into the Waves empty handed like the last time with the dragon zombie. I want you to have something that can protect you at least. Pick anything you feel that suits you." Naofumi said

" Don't worry about me. I can make do without weapons." Aichi said

" Don't be ridiculous. There's no way you'll not get hurt during the Waves. Pick something out." Naofumi said

" Uh... But I make my own sword with my own powers..." Aichi said

" ... At least pick something that won't use up your energy." Naofumi said as he then looked over to Raphtalia and Filo, " In the meantime, I'll go get their class upgraded and come back later."

" ... Okay."

" Don't you want to get yours too?" Naofumi ask as he checked Aichi's level

" No, I don't think levels really matter at this point of time. And I can get an upgrade any other time." Aichi said

" Okay. Then I'll leave him with you, Boss. Let's go, Raphtalia, Filo." Naofumi said

" Yes."

" 'Kay!"

The three exited the shop as Aichi walked around the shop to check on the weapons and armors.

" I can make a made-to-order armor for you too like the kid's. At least it'll keep you safe." Erhard said

" Well... You can do that on clothes, right?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

Aichi then took off his cloak and got out one of Tasuku's own clothes and placed it on the counter.

" If these ones can get fixed up, then it should be fine." Aichi said

" Sure. But what about your weapon?" Erhard ask

" I don't know. Even when I make my own weapon, it would come as a little heavy." Aichi said

" Can I see it?" Erhard ask

" ... Sure."

He held out his hand as a ball of light formed and a white blade with blue linings appeared with a red crystal on its helm.

" This sword's stats exceeds your own stats a little. That's why it gets heavy when you use it. If you use it for too long, you'll have a hard time keeping up in battles." Erhard explained

" I figured as much... But it's my precious treasure..." Aichi sighed

" Then keep it that way. It's a pretty good sword but it doesn't suit your body. At least until you get a class upgrade or something. You should've followed them." Erhard said

" No, I think it's fine to keep my level as is for now. But if I don't use this sword, then what should I be using?" Aichi ask

" Let me see your hand." Erhard said

Erhard checked Aichi's hand as he scratched his head.

" Judging by this, a sword or rapier should be fine but... it's as if that sword was made specifically for you but its stats just don't suit you." Erhard said

" Then I guess I shouldn't get another weapon after all." Aichi said

" No, I can have one made for you but it'll take awhile." Erhard said as he took the cloak and clothes, " Just wait outside here while I finish the job."

" Yes, thank you very much." Aichi said

Aichi went outside the shop to check on Ahmes as he patted its feathers.

" Sorry, Ahmes. You might not be able to join us to fight in the Waves. I'll be leaving Tasuku-kun to you when the time comes." Aichi said

Ahmes chirped and butted its head onto Aichi as he giggled.

" Your feathers tickles!" Aichi giggled

Ahmes chirped again before suddenly turning its head towards an alley.

" Ahmes?"

Ahmes then pushed Aichi back into the shop with its head and stood guard in front of the door while glaring at the alley. Aichi couldn't see what was happening while Erhard came out from the back.

" What's wrong?" Erhard ask

" Ahmes suddenly acted weird and pushed me inside..." Aichi replied

" ... Get to the back. I'll go check on it." Erhard said

" B-But..."

" The kid will be angry if anything were to happen to you while he's out. Don't worry about me and head behind." Erhard said

" Y-Yes..."

Aichi hid at the back while Erhard grabbed a sword from nearby and hung it on his waist before opening the door to see Ahmes growling while glaring at a young, white haired boy with guards surrounding him.

" What's wrong all of sudden? It's not like you." Erhard said as he patted Ahmes

" Hello, Sir Blacksmith. Did you happen to see a young blue haired boy around this town?" The boy ask

" Blue haired boy? ... No, I've never seen him around these parts of the town. Why'd you ask?" Erhard ask

" Oh, no. He's a very important person and he's been missing for awhile. If you've seen him around, could you please inform us? We are very worried about him." The boy said

" Huh? Well, it's not rare for some nobles to run off on their own. I'll tell you if I've seen him." Erhard said

" Of course. Thank you." The boy said and walked off

Erhard made sure they were out of sight and patted Ahmes again.

" I understand why you were on guard. That kid gave me the chills too. I better tell the shield kiddo once he comes back. I wonder what kind of trouble he's gonna drag in this time." Erhard said

He went back into the shop and kept watch over Aichi until Naofumi came back to pick him up and pay for the upgrades and weapon Aichi will be getting.

" But why are you soaked? And you stink a little..." Aichi said

" We were doing a job in the sewers just now. Don't worry about it." Naofumi said

" Then we should hurry and go to an inn. You need to wash off." Aichi said

" Yeah."

Aichi went outside to talk to Raphtalia as Naofumi took out the amount needed to pay Erhard.

" Here." Naofumi said

" Thanks." Erhard said

" I should be the one saying that. Why were you letting him stay in the back though?" Naofumi ask

" ... After you went off, some guy came over and asked about him." Erhard said

" Some guy?" Naofumi ask

" Some short white haired kid. He said that your friend was an important person, but he didn't feel any bit friendly. Ahmes could feel it too. That kid was spewing out some bad aura. Just be careful when you travel. He might still be in this town." Erhard said

" I got it. Thanks." Naofumi said as he tossed in another four silver pieces, " Keep this as extra and for helping him."

" Yeah. I'll get the upgrades done before the Waves. Just stay safe until then." Erhard said

" Yeah."

Naofumi exited the shop after that as they went to stay in a nearby inn. Filo had went to sleep immediately as Naofumi bandaged Raphtalia and Aichi's burn marks with the holy water.

" Wow. The curse is lifting up." Aichi said

" That's good. Now, you can go to sleep. I'll take care of Tasuku while I finish up Raphtalia's bandages." Naofumi said

" Okay."

Aichi laid down and immediately fell asleep with Tasuku beside him as Naofumi started to change Raphtalia's bandages.

" Naofumi-sama?"

" What is it?" Naofumi ask

" You've been in deep thoughts ever since we came back from the shop. Is something wrong?" Raphtalia ask

" ... While we were gone, I think those 'PSYqualia Zombie' people tried to pay Aichi a visit." Naofumi said

" Huh?!"

" The Boss told me that after we left, Ahmes had acted weirdly and he went to check it out. He said something about a white haired boy spewing out a bad vibe and that he said that Aichi was an important person." Naofumi said

" It's a relief that Ahmes and the boss were there to protect him." Raphtalia said

" Yeah. But we have to be careful from now on. Who knows when those people will show up again." Naofumi said

" Yes."

In the next few days before the Wave, Naofumi and the others continued on their trading travels to help others as only 23 hours now remain before the Wave. Naofumi checked the armor that Erhard had upgraded.

" I embedded that dragon zombie core in your chest plate and also gave it an auto repair function. It's one of my best works. Like it?" Erhard ask

" Boss... Just how badly do you want to make me look like a bandit chief?" Naofumi ask

" You look cool, Master!" Filo exclaimed

" That suits you very well!" Raphtalia exclaimed

Aichi came out of the shop after getting back his own cloak and letting Tasuku try on his clothes.

" Tasuku looks so cute!" Raphtalia exclaimed

" He sure does. Now we're ready for the Wave. Thank you for the wyvern talons you got for Ahmes too, Naofumi-san." Aichi said

Ahmes chirped in agreement.

" Pardon us. Oh, thank goodness you're here. We ran around and somehow scraped 150 silver pieces." The soldier said as he took out a bag of the silver pieces

Naofumi walked over to him and gave him the necklace, " Use that money to buy yourselves better equipment."

" You mean you'll accept us?" The soldier ask

" I can't have you guys dropping like flies." Naofumi said as he added them to the party

" Thank you so much!"

" Don't get the wrong idea. The moment you try to exploit or set me up, you'll have hell to pay." Naofumi warned

" Of course!" The soldier said

" Thank you for having us!"

" We have lots more friends now!" Filo said

" There are less than 24 hours until the Wave. Let's have a strategy meeting." Naofumi said

" 'Kay!"

" Not again, kid! My shop isn't your meeting room!" Erhard exclaimed

Despite his protests, they still gathered in his shop for the strategy meeting.

" We will just be protecting any village affected by the Wave. Make sure to evacuate all the villagers and then, we will hold off all the monsters until the Wave ends." Naofumi said

" Yes."

" Aichi, since we will be bringing the carriage, I want you and Tasuku to stay inside and protect yourselves." Naofumi said

" Please let me fight too! I've already been sitting out on so many things! I just want to be useful and protect this world too!" Aichi said

" Tasuku's still a baby. You have the responsibility to take care of him as his mother. Stop taking risks and think about yourself a little more." Naofumi said

" I am!" Aichi exclaimed

" You are not! The incident with the dragon zombie is a prime example!" Naofumi countered

" That won't happen again!" Aichi exclaimed

" Please calm down, both of you! Tasuku's still asleep! He's going to wake up if you two keep arguing!" Raphtalia exclaimed

Both eventually gave in and sighed.

" Um... If you don't mind me asking, but... would you be Aichi Sendou?" The soldier ask

" Huh? Yes, I am. I guess I never introduced myself. I'm sorry. But how do you know my name?" Aichi ask

" Oh, just this morning, some noble asked about you while exiting the town. But we weren't sure whether you were the one, so we never told them about you." The soldier explained

" A noble? What did he look like?" Aichi ask

" A young, white haired boy. He looked even younger than you. He said that you were a noble that had been missing for awhile now and that they've been searching for you." The soldier explained

" White haired... boy..." Aichi exclaimed

" ... So they left the captial already?" Naofumi ask

" Yes. They did leave us something to communicate with them if we found him but..." The soldier said as he took out a blank card

 _" A Vanguard card..."_ Naofumi thought as he took the card and inspected it,  _" But why is it blank?"_

" I'm only going to say this once. If they come back again and ask the same thing, don't tell them. They are bad news." Naofumi said

" Y-Yes!"

" Alright. The meeting is over. We'll meet here again before the timer goes down to zero." Naofumi said

" Yes!"

Naofumi returned the card to the soldier as they left, leaving Naofumi and the others in the shop.

" The white haired boy he talked about... He's the leader of all the PSYqualia Zombies. The Destiny Conductor." Aichi said

" 'Destiny Conductor'?"

" He was originally the Concert Master for Planet Cray. The Concert Master watches over the melodies that reverbrates back and forth from Earth and Planet Cray. But the Desinty Conductor is different. He looks to control all fighters and take over both worlds." Aichi explained

" But why the sudden change?" Raphtalia ask

" ... The Concert Master was 'deleted' and the Destiny Conductor took over that body." Aichi explained

" Then you mean... that body is just a vessel?" Naofumi ask

" Yes."

" ... What a bother. Let's rest for today. We'll be busy with the Wave tomorrow." Naofumi said

" ... Okay."

They went back to their inn for rest after that. The next morning, they gathered outside the shop to gather what they needed.

" Another ten minutes..." Aichi muttered

" It's your first Wave, right? You'll be fine." Naofumi assured

" Yeah."

 _" If you are nearby to battle the Wave, we'll definitely meet, right? Kai-kun..."_  Aichi thought as he looked at Tasuku

" Hold out your hand." Naofumi said

" Huh? Sure..." Aichi said as he held out his hand

Naofumi took out the necklace he'd made and tied it around Aichi's wrist before helping Tasuku to wear his.

" These accessories will boost yours and Tasuku's defence stats. Wear it however you want, as long as it doesn't interfere with your fighting style." Naofumi said

" ... Thank you, Naofumi-san." Aichi said

" And I finally completed your weapon. Here." Erhard said as he handed a rapier to Aichi

Aichi took the rapier by its sheath as Raphtalia helped him to carry Tasuku while he tested the rapier.

" It's light... but it's perfect. Thank you, Erhard-san." Aichi said

" No problem! ... It's almost time. Along with the potions, I also packed some leftover weapons I had. They'll make for decent backups." Erhard said

" Thank you so much." Raphtalia said

" Still, I'm impressed you managed to stock up on so much medicines." Erhard said

" Even this may not be enough. There's no telling what'll happen during the Wave." Naofumi said

" If you're being that careful, you'll be fine this time too." Erhard said

Naofumi then gave Raphtalia and Filo their own accessories too as Aichi checked the timer.

" Naofumi-san, we're going to teleport in fifteen seconds." Aichi said

" Yeah."

They gathered around as the timer slowly counted down from ten seconds. A glow appeared below them.

" We're off." Raphtalia said

" Be right back!" Filo said

" Yeah! I'll be waiting in the shop! Y'all better come back alive!" Erhard said

" Yeah."

The timer struck zero after that as they were all teleported to the Wave.


	6. Chapter 6

After they were teleported to the Wave, they immediately went to evacuate the villagers. However, three hours later, there were still no conclusion to the Wave.

" Naofumi-san! The villagers have all been evacuated!" Aichi informed

" All we need to do now is hold up until those guys defeat the monster." Naofumi said

" But it's been three hours." Aichi said

" I know."

That was when they spotted an old woman defeating the monsters as she bowed to them.

" Thank you very much for your help before, Shield Hero." The woman said

" You know her?" Raphtalia ask

" ... Oh. Are that same old lady?" Naofumi ask

" The same old lady?" Aichi ask

" This is the person that the guy we helped out back at the mountains wanted to deliver the medicine to." Naofumi said

" Huh?!"

" Thanks to you, I'm all better now." The woman said as she kicked another monster, " Here. As you can see."

" Wow!"

" Small fry like these are no match for me. I swear on these fists, which fought many a admirable foe back when I was an adventurer." The woman laughed

 _" What the hell did I feed her?"_  Naofumi thought

" Are you sure you just gave her medicine, Naofumi-san?" Aichi ask

" Yeah..."

" Sir Hero! We've evacuated all the villagers!" The soldier reported

" Great. Now focus on keeping the enemy out." Naofumi said as he looked up at the sky

" Please go, Sir Hero. Putting an end to the Wave as soon as possible will also help the village." The soldier said

" But..."

" Leave the village to ol'Gran here and these whippersnappers." The woman said

" Got it. Just don't push your luck, Gran. Let's go." Naofumi said

The three nodded as Aichi stopped them for a bit before they left.

" Messiah's Blessing."

A veil of light shone above them before quickly disappearing as they all glowed a little.

" I've increased the stats of everyone around here. We should be able to hold off a bit longer now." Aichi said

" Thank you!"

" Aichi, let's go." Naofumi said

" Yes."

Naofumi and Raphtalia hopped onto Filo while Aichi hopped onto Ahmes as they arrived at where the main monster is.

" How's Tasuku?" Naofumi ask

" He's a real sleepyhead. Even small explosions aren't waking him up." Aichi said

" And who did he inherit this from...?" Naofumi ask

" Huh? Uh... Oh! We're here!" Aichi exclaimed

 _" Ignoring the question?"_  Naofumi thought and sighed

They soon found Itsuki's group firing at a pirate ship and stopped.

" Where are the others?" Naofumi ask

" They're on the ship. I told them attacking that statue and spawning the Soul Eater came first, but nope... How irresponsible can they be?" Itsuki said as he fired another arrow

Filo and Ahmes then jumped onto the ship as they assessed the situation on the ship. Motoyasu's group was attacking a kraken while Ren's group was attacking a skeleton.

" They're all doing different things. At this rate, the Wave won't end." Aichi said

Naofumi clicked his tongue when the two started arguing with each other as he jumped off from Filo and landed in between the two.

" Naofumi..."

" Go defend some village or something." Motoyasu said

" Indeed. An incompetent hero who can't fight should..." Myne said but was cut off when Aichi landed in front of her

" We  _were_  protecting a village. But due to you incompetent heroes, we are having problems since monsters keep spawning and decided to help. And this is the first thing you say?" Aichi ask

" You...!"

Tasuku then jolted awake and started flailing around while wailing as Aichi had to comfort him.

" He didn't wake up from a small explosion but he woke up to her voice...?" Naofumi muttered

" You don't suppose he's choosing when to wake up, right...?" Raphtalia ask

" ... That's impossible." Naofumi said

Naofumi then blocked the skeleton's attack and pushed it back as he turned back to them.

" Aichi's right. We can't defend the village if you guys don't put an end to the Wave. And yet... Instead of working together, you three are doing whatever you want! If we lose, all the villagers will die, and so will you!" Naofumi yelled as he blocked the kraken's attack, " Quit thinking this is some kind of game already!"

" I know, I know! That's why I'm hitting the skeleton to spawn the Soul Eater!" Ren exclaimed

" Huh? You killed it earlier, but nothing spawned." Motoyasu said

" We need to kill it several times!" Ren argued

" These morons..." Naofumi muttered

Aichi looked around and spotted the shadows of the skeleton and kraken acting up.

" Everyone, shield your eyes!" Aichi shouted

" Huh?"

" Just do it!" Aichi said as he covered Tasuku in his cloak

He then lifted up his hand as it started glowing.

" Messiah's Light!"

His hand shone brighter as the shadows soon rose up.

" Alright!"

" Good work, Aichi!" Naofumi said

" Now, just attack those shadows!" Aichi shouted

Raphtalia immediately stabbed the skeleton's shadow as it rose up as a Soul Eater while Ren immediately followed suit.

" So many of them were hiding?" Motoyasu exclaimed

" Look! Soul Eaters are spawning from all over the ship." Itsuki said as he got onto the ship

The Soul Eaters then formed together into a Dimensional Soul Eater as it roared.

" It's huge..." Aichi exclaimed

" Damn it! Aichi, get behind me!" Naofumi shouted

Aichi ran towards him and stayed behind the shield as the other three heroes attacked the Soul Eater.

" It's sturdier than I expected." Ren said

" Are our attacks even affecting it?" Motoyasu said

" Filo, cast wind magic." Naofumi said

" 'Kay! Fast Tornado!" Filo declared as the tornado hit the Soul Eater

" That barely dented it..." Aichi said

The Soul Eater then began charging up an attack.

" Hurry! Or else it'll use a powerful skill!" Ren said

" Got it!" Motoyasu said

They both started charging at the Soul Eater as the attack started to become bigger.

" Raphtalia, Filo. Get behind me too." Naofumi said

The Soul Eater then fired the attack as a large explosion hit the ship. Naofumi lowered his shield soon after as the Soul Eater began charging up another attack.

" Filo!"

" 'Kay! High Quick!" Filo declared

She disappeared and reappeared near the Soul Eater to divert the blast of its attack away from the ship while hitting it again and again. Raphtalia also started attacking it as Naofumi's grip on the shield tightened a little.

" Naofumi-san. Don't use that shield. Let me handle this." Aichi said

" But..."

" You know it too. This strategy will eventually kill it but the village will be in danger by then. I know that we'll have a chance with the Rage Shield but I don't want the curse to reach you too. I just have one request. Take care of Tasuku-kun." Aichi said

" Aichi!"

Aichi handed Tasuku over to Naofumi and walked in front of him as Raphtalia and Filo came back down.

" He's not taking damage!" Filo exclaimed

" Don't complain. We have to kill it." Raphtalia said

" Raphtalia-san, Filo-chan. Stand back." Aichi said

" Aichi-san?"

" As the Messiah's Vanguard, I order you. My comrades, heed my call and manifest here." Aichi chanted

 _" It's a different chant from before..."_ Naofumi thought

Aichi's eyes glowed as a circle glowed in front of him.

" Materializing here now is the great sovereign who rules the sacred land of United Sanctuary. Come forth! Monarch Sanctuary Alfred!" Aichi declared

A figure appeared from the circle as it turned to Aichi.

" It's been some time since you last called me, My Vanguard." The figure said

" Alfred... Defeat that enemy." Aichi said

The figure, Alfred, looked up and spotted the Soul Eater as he nodded.

" As you ordered." Alfred said

The cannons on Alfred's shoulders opened and fired a ray at the Soul Eater as it roared.

" He's doing it! The Soul Eater's HP is going down!" Motoyasu exclaimed

" If he keeps going, it'll be defeated!" Raphtalia exclaimed

" Wow... This is... the Messiah's Vanguard's power?" Naofumi said

" ... Master!"

Naofumi turned to where Filo was pointing to as he spotted an omnious circle opening beside Alfred.

" Look out!" Naofumi shouted

A hand extended out from the circle and grabbed Alfred as Aichi gasped.

" It can't be!" Aichi exclaimed

" Docking Release." A voice said

This caused Alfred's attack to cease as the blue circle below Alfred shattered and Aichi reached his hand out.

" Alfred!"

" Delete."

Alfred was crushed before he disappeared.

" No!"

The hand then came after Aichi as Naofumi clicked his tongue.

" Air Strike Shield!"

The green shield appeared to protect Aichi as Ahmes jumped over towards him and picked him up before going back to Naofumi and let Aichi down its back.

" Aichi!"

" What is that?!" Raphtalia exclaimed

" How dare you!" Motoyasu exclaimed as he charged at the hand

The hand quickly moved back into the circle and disappeared before his spear could hit it as he looked around.

" Where did it go?!" Motoyasu exclaimed

" Are you alright?!" Naofumi exclaimed

" Y-Yes..."

" We were so close!" Raphtalia exclaimed

" ... Raphtalia, take care of him and Tasuku. I'm going to use the Rage Shield." Naofumi said

" Huh?"

" Don't do it, Naofumi-san. I can summon Alfred again, you don't have to use that shield." Aichi said

" And if you do that again, that thing will come back for you. Don't risk it. Believe me." Naofumi said

" ... I'm sorry." Aichi said

Naofumi handed Tasuku over to him while Raphtalia helped him up as Naofumi got ready.

" Forgive me." Naofumi said

" ... Didn't I tell you before? I am your sword. I will follow you through fire and brimstone." Raphtalia said

" Take care of Raphtalia and Aichi if anything goes wrong." Naofumi said

" I'll remain by your side until the very end." Raphtalia said

Naofumi nodded.

" Come forth, Rage Shield!" Naofumi ordered

His shield turned black again as fire raged from its core.

" Naofumi-san..."

That was when a black armor appeared on his arms and chest plate. The three heroes looked over to him.

" What happened to him?" Itsuki said

" H-Hey!" Motoyasu exclaimed

They turned to see Filo and her talons raging in fire as she growled.

" It can't be... She's also affected by the dragon zombie..." Aichi exclaimed

Both started attacking the Soul Eater in their rage.

" He's basically a wild beast. That isn't how a hero is supposed to fight." Myne said

" What the hell are you people standing around for?" Raphtalia ask

" H-How dare you, demi-human!" Myne exclaimed

" Naofumi-sama is fighting in our place! ... That's right. If only I weren't so useless... If only I were stronger... I wouldn't have to put him through this! ... You have the power, so why won't you fight? How can you call yourselves the world's heroes like that?!" Raphtalia exclaimed

Aichi got off from Raphtalia as he handed Tasuku over to Ahmes.

" Aichi-san!"

" I don't want to be a burden anymore... If... If I can do something about the rage..." Aichi said as he approached behind Naofumi, " As the Messiah's Vanguard, heed my call... Soothe my target and protect them... Prayer's Light."

As his light magic worked its way towards Naofumi, the skeleton and kraken started spawning behind him as Raphtalia tried to help but Ren and Itsuki got rid of them.

" Motoyasu-san."

" Why do I have to help that bastard?!" Motoyasu exclaimed

" I hear you, but we have no other choice right now." Itsuki said

" Damn it all!" Motoyasu exclaimed as he held up his spear

" Motoyasu-sama? You mustn't help the Shield!" Myne exclaimed

" Then can  _you_  kill that thing?" Ren ask

They turned back to the Soul Eater as it pushed Naofumi back. The three heroes then started attacking the Soul Eater while Naofumi recovered as Aichi started panting a little.

" Naofumi-san... Please wake up..." Aichi muttered

Inside, Naofumi was trying to settle down the dragon zombie's rage when a hand held his and he turned to see Raphtalia.

" I believe in you." Raphtalia said

Naofumi's eyes widened as the fire began to go down and his eyes went back to normal.

 _" Didn't I swear to protect Raphtalia, Filo, Aichi, Tasuku and all the villagers?"_ Naofumi thought

That was when he unlocked a new shield and lifted up his head while the fire went out. Raphtalia wiped her tears in relief as Aichi smiled in relief.

" Shield Prison!"

The Soul Eater was then trapped inside a bunch of chains and shield as it tried to get out.

" Not so fast! Change Shield!" Naofumi declared

The Soul Eater was then pierced by a bunch of spikes as the Shield Prison started getting lift up.

" Within this virgin of cold ore, who shall even swallow your screams with her embrace, suffer in anguish as your body is stabbed and skewered! Iron Maiden!" Naofumi declared

The Shield Prison then entered an Iron Maiden as it closed up. It then slowly disappeared as the Soul Eater was finally defeated and fell to the ground.

" It's over." Naofumi sighed as he fell on his knee

Filo also went back to normal and collapsed as she opened her eyes.

" Huh? What happened?" Filo ask

" Naofumi-sama! Filo! Are you alright?" Raphtalia ask

" Yeah, as you can see." Naofumi said

" Things will be different next time!" Motoyasu shouted

Filo then transformed back to her human form as she went in front of Motoyasu.

" Hey. Sore loser, much?" Filo ask

" Th-That's not it, Filo-chan. I'm, uh, just saying that I could've one-shotted that thing if I'd gotten serious." Motoyasu said

" Really? I think Aichi-san was the one who almost one-shotted it." Filo said

" Well, he was amazing too." Motoyasu said

" Wait, where is he?" Naofumi ask

Naofumi then looked around and found Aichi, collapsed on his knees and panting, and ran over to him.

" Aichi!"

" What a relief..." Aichi panted

" You shouldn't have used your powers." Naofumi said

" No... It was because of the 'delete'... It cut my power off... but I'll get it back soon..." Aichi panted

" Jeez! You're really such a risk taker!" Naofumi exclaimed

That was when he felt a pulse and looked around while holding onto Aichi.

" What's that?!" Naofumi exclaimed

The others heard him and looked around as well as another Soul Eater suddnely emerged from the floor.

" Another one?!" Itsuki exclaimed

" This wasn't in the game!" Ren exclaimed

Naofumi prepared his shield to fight again when shards suddenly fell from the sky and hit the Soul Eater, taking it down.

" How very disappointing." A voice said

A woman jumped down and hit the Soul Eater as it dispersed.

" You have trouble with weaklings like these?" The woman ask

" In one hit..." Aichi exclaimed

" Are you really the heroes who hold the world's fate in their hands? It seems that only one man here is worthy of even being called a hero. What is your name?" The woman ask

" You're supposed to introduce yourself before asking for someone's name." Naofumi said

" Oh, pardon me. My name is Glass. Feel free to consider me your enemy, hero." The woman, Glass, said

" She destroyed that Soul Eater in one hit." Motoyasu said

" How overpowered can you be?" Ren said

" I can't stop trembling." Raphtalia said

" I'm Naofumi." Naofumi said

" Naofumi, is it?" Glass confirmed as she opened her fans, " Then, shall we begin the true battle of this Wave?"

Naofumi remained on guard as he couldn't check her level.

" Aren't you going to attack, Hero Naofumi? Why not send those servants of yours at me?" Glass ask

" Servants?" Ren ask

" Did you just call us..." Itsuki exclaimed

" ... Naofumi's servants?" Motoyasu exclaimed

The three then attacked her but she had came out unscathed.

" Is that all you got? Zero Stance Rondo: Reverse Four Seasons." Glass declared

She sent out a myriad of slashes at them as they dropped to the floor.

" So you are but mere servants." Glass said

" Sh-She's strong!" Itsuki exclaimed

Naofumi then picked up a dropped potion as he checked it.

" I hope you'll entertain me a little." Glass said as Naofumi drank the potion

" Sorry, but I'm no entertainer. Shield Prison!" Naofumi declared

The shields and chains trapped Glass but she broke it immediately.

" Raphtalia!"

Raphtalia had handed Tasuku back to Aichi and tried to hit Glass with her sword when Glass blocked both hers and Filo's attacks before sending out a wind attack on Raphtalia as Naofumi ran to protect her and sent out the snakes in his shield on her.

" Do you really think this feeble venom could put defeat me?" Glass ask

Naofumi jumped back.

" Filo!"

" High Quick!"

Filo tried to use her combo but it was all blocked.

" Eight kicks in a single instant? How very admirable. But they cannot touch me." Glass said as Raphtalia appeared behind her but her attack was blocked again, " Not even worthy of mention."

She then broke Raphtalia's sword and prepared her attack again.

" Both of you, get behind me!" Naofumi shouted

He lowered himself to protect Aichi as well as Raphtalia and Filo went behind him.

" Shield Prison!"

" Reverse Four Seasons."

He blocked the attack as he released it while the two girls collapsed.

" I'm impressed you're still standing after that attack. Now, when exactly do you plan on using that flaming shield from before?" Glass ask

" Naofumi-sama..."

Naofumi activated the Rage Shield again as Filo charged at Glass while she blocked her attack again before pushing her aside.

" I told you. You cannot touch me." Glass said as she used her fan to send Filo flying back

" Filo!"

" Raphtalia, take care of Filo and Aichi!" Naofumi said

Naofumi tried to burn Glass but it didn't have any effect on her as she blew it away.

" Your flame is too cold to burn me." Glass said

She then prepared another attack as Naofumi ran over to Raphtalia and the others.

" Rupture-Stance Rondo: Tortoise Shell Cracker."

Naofumi tried to block the attack but it pierced through his shield and armor as it quickly regenerated back.

" Naofumi-sama!"

" Naofumi-san!"

" Even that isn't enough to bring you down? If nothing else, I see your defence lives up to your title of hero." Glass said

" Aw, you flatter me." Naofumi said

" However, your dark flame only activates with close-quarter attacks. Not when you attack from range. You have an ace up your sleeve, do you not? Don't hold it back. Show it to me." Glass said

" Very well, if you insist. Shield Prison! Change Shield! Iron Maiden!" Naofumi declared

As Glass got trapped in the shields and chains, it was then lifted up to the Iron Maiden as it closed up.

" It's even less potent that I thought it would be." Glass said as she broke the Iron Maiden

They gasped as she landed on the ship again.

" Such a disappointment." Glass said as she got ready to attack again when the ship started shaking, " The time limit? I didn't expect it to hit so soon."

" When I give the sign, use light magic." Naofumi whispered as Raphtalia nodded

" The battle of the Wave will end in our victory. I have nothing against you but it is what it is." Glass said

" Now!"

" Fast Light!"

As the light shone to distract Glass, Naofumi quickly healed Filo as she woke up and they got onto her. Naofumi then helped Aichi omto Ahmes as they started running from the ship.

" Naofumi-sama! She's attacking!" Raphtalia exclaimed

They dodged the attacks as Naofumi used his shield to protect them.

" Aichi! Be careful!" Naofumi shouted

" ... Leave this... to me..." Aichi said

" No! Don't use your powers anymore!" Naofumi shouted

" ... Messiah's... Protection!"

A barrier of light surrounded both Filo and Ahmes as it blocked Glass's last attack before timer had hit zero. The sky then turned bsck to normal, indicating that the Wave had ended.

" Is it over?" Filo ask

" Did we manage to get away somehow?" Raphtalia ask

Naofumi then turned to Ahmes after hearing Tasuku wailing as he spotted Aichi falling off.

" Air Strike Shield!"

The shield broke Aichi's fall as Naofumi quickly went to pick him up.

" Aichi-san!"

" Take care of Tasuku!" Naofumi said

Raphtalia quickly took Tasuku out of Aichi's hands as they headed back to the village after getting what they needed from the defeated Soul Eater. Naofumi laid Aichi down on the ground while covering a blanket over him before going deep into his thoughts about what had happened when the soldier approached him with another soldier.

" You are to report to the castle at once." The other soldier ordered

" What?"

Naofumi sighed as he carried Aichi onto the carriage. Raphtalia carried Tasuku into the carriage as Filo turned into her bird form and Naofumi took the reins as they set off back to the capital.

" We'll be going in then. Ahmes, take care of Aichi and Tasuku. Yell out if anything happens." Naofumi said

Ahmes chirped and nodded as Naofumi and the others entered the castle. Aultcray reviewed what had happened through a crystal ball as he looked back at Naofumi.

" I saw what happened with the crystal ball. You did well to quell the Wave as much as I hate to admit it." Aultcray said

 _" Is that really how you thank someone?"_ Naofumi thought as he remembered how the soldier begged him to show up

" I have a question. How did you obtain such strength? You possess power unbecoming of the Shield Hero. It is your duty to revesl the secret behind it. Now, spit it out. And don't you dare lie to me." Aultcray demanded

Naofumi then pointed to the floor and smirked.

" If you want to know so badly, kneel before me. In my world, one grovels before the person they're asking for something. And they say, 'I beg you. Please enlighten my ignorant self.'" Naofumi said

" You cur!"

The soldiers all raised their swords on Naofumi.

" As I am now, I could kill you here and walk out the door if I wanted." Naofumi said

" You're bluffing." The king said as Naofumi changed his shield

" Do any of you here want to fight me, the man who killed the Wave's monster? ... I'm willing to cooperate with you until the Waves die down and I can go home. So don't ever bother me again." Naofumi said as he turned to leave

" I'm the king! You cannot disrespect me this way, Shield! ... I know. I'll have your wretched slaves pay for your crimes, and..." Aultcray said as Naofumi turned to glare at him

" Use all the dirty, underhanded tricks you want. I will protect my party through it all. You'll never take anything from me again. I dare you to lay a finger on them. I'll chase you to the ends of the earth and make you regret ever being born." Naofumi warned

" ... Accursed Shield!"

Naofumi walked out of the doors after that as it closed behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Naofumi exited the castle after what had happened as he sighed and checked up on Aichi.

" He's still sleeping." Raphtalia said

" I guess we know who Tasuku inherited his sleep habits from. We're heading off." Naofumi said

" Yes."

They headed off to Erhard's shop as Naofumi started shopping to calm himself down.

" I can't believe you actually went shopping for a fight with the king." Erhard said

" Wrong.  _He_  picked a fight with me." Naofumi said

" Man, I've got everything ya need. Just do your shopping here. Anyway, what are you going to do about class upgrades? From what you said, I doubt they'll let you use the dragon hourglass here." Erhard said

" I was thinking of going to Siltvelt or Shieldfreeden." Naofumi said

" I always figured you'll go to those places someday. I recommend Shieldfreeden." Erhard said as he took out a map and pointed at a location

" The slave merchant recommended it, too. Said it's very welcoming to humans for a country to demi-humans." Naofumi said

" Yeah. Over in Siltvelt, they can get pretty extreme about demi-human supremacy. But as the Shield Hero..." Erhard said

" Master, are we going on another trip?" Filo ask as Naofumi nodded in response, " Yay!"

" It usually takes a month by wagon, but our fowl lassie should get you there sooner. Especially when you have Ahmes to take over if she ever gets tired. I'll get everything ya need and load it onto your wagon." Erhard said

" Also, I'd like a new sword for Raphtalia." Naofumi said

" Oh, I have a spare." Raphtalia said

" But..."

" This will be another long journey. We should save money where we can." Raphtalia said

Erhard sighed as he started to gather some things to load into the carriage while Naofumi and the others waited for him. That was when Tasuku started wailing as Naofumi quickly entered the carriage to see Aichi breathing heavily while thrashing about a little. To prevent Tasuku from getting hurt, Naofumi carried him while shaking Aichi's shoulder.

" Hey. Wake up. Aichi." Naofumi called

" No... Don't do it..." Aichi muttered

" Aichi!"

Aichi's eyes snapped opened as he panted while looking around.

" A dream...?" Aichi muttered

" Had a bad dream?" Naofumi ask

" ... Y-Yes..."

" The boss is loading some stuff in. Get more rest. We're setting off to Shieldfreeden after that to get our class upgrades." Naofumi said

" O-Okay... Oh, let me take care of Tasuku-kun..." Aichi said

" It's fine, just rest up." Naofumi said as he got out of the carriage

" Is he okay?" Raphtalia ask

" Yeah. He just got a nightmare." Naofumi replied

Erhard soon came outside to load some stuff in as they set off on the road.

" We were able to leave so quickly. Erhard-san always works fast, doesn't he?" Raphtalia ask

" Yeah."

He then took out a note from the pouch Erhard gave them as he read it.

' Kid. I got you some gifts for the road. Use 'em if ya like. For the kid, a shield accessory. It can analyze a shield and do tons of other useful stuff. For the missy, a sword. It's the same make as the one she broke. Nothing beats a trusty old friend, right? Tehre's another for the missy. A mana sword. Use it on enemies with no physical form. If, God forbid, the fowl lassie can't draw the carriage anymore, this item will help. Put this on, and gain the strength of a hundred men! Even you could draw the wagon, kid! And I made an invisibility cloak for the kid with his baby. Let him use it when he needs it.'

After checking all the items listed, they stopped near a field of grass for dinner as Aichi carried Tasuku from Naofumi after getting enough rest.

" You've been such a good boy. By the way, how have you been feeding him?" Aichi ask

" Huh? You didn't know?" Naofumi ask

" Huh?"

" ... He definitely inherited his heavy sleeping habit from you." Naofumi said

It took Aichi awhile to process before he quickly turned red.

" Y-You mean..." Aichi stuttered

" He was still getting his milk from you. And we were wondering why you weren't waking up from all that." Naofumi said

" I-I'm sorry..." Aichi muttered

Naofumi smiled a little and looked up at the sky.

" Found you!" A voice called out

That caused him to groan as he looked back at the road. The others also turned to the voice in curiousity as they spotted a carriage coming towards them with Melty inside.

" Oh, Mel-chan! Hey! Long time no see!" Filo shouted

" Filo!"

" Naofumi-sama, it may not have been for long, but we traveled together as a party." Raphtalia said

" I agree." Aichi said

" Master... Mel-chan's a good girl, y'know?" Filo said

Melty descended from the carriage and walked towards them as they got up as well.

" Sir Shield Hero, I'd like you to return to the capital and meet with King Aultcray once more." Melty said

" I refuse." Naofumi said

" I want you to apologize for your conduct and reconcile." Melty continued

" I refuse!" Naofumi retorted

" We need your help to stop the Waves. Also, you would be lost without the King's financial support." Melty said

" Support? I'm the one graciously working with you lot until the Waves are gone." Naofumi said

Aichi sighed as Raphtalia looked over to Naofumi when Melty lowered her head.

" Naofumi-sama..."

" She's royalty, too." Naofumi muttered

" Why... Why do both you and my father have to be like this?! A hero and the king can't be fighting among themselves! Absolutely not!" Melty exclaimed

" Mel-chan...?" Filo ask

" Don't you agree, Filo-chan?!" Melty ask

" Er..."

" You agree too, don't you, Raphtalia-san?! You too, don't you, Aichi-san?!" Melty ask

" W-Well, I am Naofumi-sama's sword." Raphtalia replied

" U-Uh..." Aichi muttered

" See? They're agreeing with me!" Melty exclaimed

" Uh, they're not." Naofumi muttered

" Look, just apologize to Father! Otherwise, Mother will yell at him!" Melty exclaimed

Aichi covered his mouth to hold in a giggle as Naofumi sighed and thought about something.

" Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Melty exclaimed

Naofumi sighed again as he looked at the soldiers at the back with one of them carrying a crystal ball as his eyes slowly widened.

 _" This feeling... It's the same as back then. It reeks of a setup!"_ Naofumi thought

As one of the soldiers came charging with his sword held up behind Melty, Naofumi clicked his tongue and pulled Melty behind his shield and blocked the attack.

" What the hell are you playing at?!" Naofumi exclaimed as he pushed the soldier back

" Curse you! How dare you take Princess Melty hostage!" The soldier exclaimed

" Hostage?"

" Fellow soldiers! Justice is on our side! Destroy the Devil of the Shield!" The soldier ordered as the rest of the soldiers charged at them

" Resorting to calling me a devil now, huh?" Naofumi said as he changed his shield, " Raphtalia! Filo!"

The three started defending themselves against the soldiers as they fell one by one. Aichi's eyes narrowed as he spotted two soldiers at the back, watching everything with the crystal ball now glowing. The two soldiers then nodded to each other while smirking.

" R-Retreat!"

" Hold it." Aichi said

Right before the soldiers could retreat, a white dragon appeared as they backed away while it roared.

" A dragon at this time?!" Naofumi exclaimed

" Make sure not one of them leaves, Stardrive Dragon." Aichi ordered

The dragon roared in response as Aichi handed Tasuku over to Naofumi.

" Hey!"

Aichi then drew out his rapier and got closer to the soldiers.

" Hand me that crystal ball." Aichi said

" D-Don't joke with us!" The soldier exclaimed

" Then... won't you become food for my dragon? Stardrive Dragon. Make sure not one of them gets out of here alive." Aichi ordered

The dragon roared in response as the soldiers cowered and handed him the crystal ball before running off.

" Cowards." Aichi said

Aichi then turned back to see the shocked expressions from Naofumi and the others, while Filo was glaring at the dragon.

" Can I kick it?" Filo ask

" No."

" What did you do?" Raphtalia ask

" Oh, I thought that this crystal ball was weird so I just asked them to give it to me." Aichi said

 _" No, no... You threatened them!"_ Naofumi thought

" Good work, Stardrive Dragon." Aichi said

The dragon roared again before disappearing as Aichi went back to them with the crystal ball.

" Was that dragon from Cray too?" Naofumi ask

" Yeah."

" Why didn't you use it against the Soul Eater instead?" Naofumi ask

" My summoning powers only works on units that I have extremely strong bonds with. Unfortunately, even though I'm Royal Paladin's Vanguard, I can only summon most of the dragon units as illusions..." Aichi said as he scratched his cheek

Silence...

" What's wrong?" Aichi ask

" It was an illusion...?" Raphtalia repeated

" Yeah."

Melty then fell to the ground in shock as Raphtalia checked on her. They then sat down to check the crystal ball and saw the image of the fight.

" They were trying to frame you again. I bet they wanted to show a different version of this to the people." Aichi said

" They just don't know when to quit it." Naofumi said

" Shall I destroy it?" Raphtalia ask

" Yeah."

Just as Raphtalia lifted up her sword to destroy the crystal ball, it suddenly disappeared as they gasped.

" Teleportation magic?!" Naofumi exclaimed

" No way..." Aichi exclaimed

" What should we do now?" Raphtalia ask

Naofumi clicked his tongue as night soon fell. Naofumi and Raphtalia went back to the capital and nearby villages to check on things and saw the playback of the fight with different kinds of images flashing while Aichi sighed in worry as they came back soon after while Melty cried.

" Mel-chan..."

" Naofumi-sama..."

" How did it go?" Naofumi ask

" The altered footage has made its way to the nearby towns and villages. Entering them would be risky." Raphtalia said

" I see." Naofumi said as he took out a rosary

" Isn't that..." Raphtalia said

Before what had happened, they managed to chase down and capture one of the escaped soldiers but couldn't get anything out of him but Naofumi had picked up the rosary that represented the Three Heroes Church.

" What was that about?" Raphtalia ask

" Dunno, but it's probably another one of the king's schemes. Thanks to her stupid dad, we're stuck here with nowhere to go." Naofumi said

" My father can't be behind this." Melty said

" Who else could've ordered it?" Naofumi ask

" My sister, probably." Melty replied

" So she's trying to kill you and take your place of crown princess? But the knights who attacked you are under the king's direct control, right? It'd be natural to assume he's in on this. Knowing them, they want to frame 'The Devil of the Shield' for this whole plot, huh?" Naofumi said

" Father would never!" Melty exclaimed

" What makes you so sure?" Naofumi ask

" Because Father is..." Melty said

" Why stick up for a scumbag like him?" Naofumi said

" You're wrong." Melty said

" Mel-chan..."

" You're wrong! Why won't either of you understand? This is no time to be fighting among yourselves! Talk to Father one more time!" Melty exclaimed

Naofumi ignored her and walked away.

" Naofumi-sama..."

" I... I can't face Mother like this!" Melty cried

" Don't cry, Mel-chan. I'm here for you." Filo said

Naofumi came back soon after as Filo greeted him.

" Oh, Master... Welcome back." Filo greeted

" Listen. We're going to leave the country. What will you do?" Naofumi ask

" I'll return to the capital and talk to Father-" Melty said but got cut off

" Bad idea. If you went back now, you'd only get yourself killed. But if you decide to stay with us, I'll keep you safe. I can promise you that, if nothing else." Naofumi said as he walked to the carriage

" Come with us, Mel-chan." Filo said

" Okay."

" We leave before dawn. Make sure you're ready." Naofumi said

" Where are we headed, Naofumi-sama?" Raphtalia ask

" I've already got a place in mind." Naofumi said

They went to sleep for the night. The next morning, they packed everything they needed and started climbing the mountain.

" Master..."

" You knew it had to be done. We can't cross these mountains with a carriage. We'll come back to get it once it all settles down." Naofumi said

" You promise to come back for it?" Filo ask

" I promise." Naofumi replied

They climbed the mountains for a long time until evening fell again as they took shelter under a rock to rest.

" Let's take a break here." Naofumi said as he patted Filo's head

" 'Kay!"

" You alright, Second Princess?" Naofumi ask

" Yeah."

" She must be tired. Naofumi-sama, what made you choose Siltvelt?" Raphtalia ask

" The extra security. There must be a reason they're trying so hard to prevent us from going there. It might be the perfect place to flee to." Naofumi said

" Ah! Right!" Raphtalia said

" Aichi! You okay there?!" Naofumi shouted

Aichi panted after climbing up to where they were as Naofumi went over to carry Tasuku. Ahmes chirped and helped him along the way after that.

" T-Thank you..." Aichi panted

They quickly set up a bonfire under the rock as Melty looked at a locket in her hand.

" Tell me something. What happened between you and Father?" Melty ask

Naofumi then explained what had happened when he arrived in the world.

" What? But Mother said to treat the Shield Hero well." Melty said

" Come to think of it, I've heard nothing about your mom." Naofumi said

" She's the queen of this country." Melty said

" The queen?" Naofumi ask

" That means she's higher than Father in the pecking order." Melty replied

" The queen's more powerful?" Naofumi ask

" Melromarc is a matrilineal monarchy." Melty said

" That means that king married into the royal family?" Naofumi said with an amused tone

" What's so funny?" Melty ask

" He acts like he owns the world." Naofumi said

" So what if he married into the family?!" Melty exclaimed

" But he's adopted royalty?" Naofumi said as he suppressed a laugh

A little while later, they decided to set off again as they got out of the rock and continued climbing.

" They're not over here." A voice said as they looked around, " They can't have gone far. Find them!"

They took another path to climb after that and continued onwards. They looked above them to see that fire was lit up to illuminate the surrounding forest above them.

" Look for them!" Another voice shouted

" They've blocked off this route, too? Let's backtrack a bit." Naofumi said

They started making their way back as Melty screamed in surprise when a rock gave way as Naofumi quickly grabbed her wrist, but that caused the soldiers above to hear their commotion as Naofumi pulled Melty up.

" There they are! Over there!" The voice shouted

" They found us? Can you run?" Naofumi ask

" Yes."

" We're making a break for it past that big rock!" Naofumi said

" Get onto Ahmes, Mel-chan." Aichi said

" No, you should! You have your baby to worry about!" Melty said

" It's not safe. I just want to keep you safe too." Aichi said

Aichi helped Melty onto Ahmes as they continued running until they arrived at the edge of the cliff. Naofumi clicked his tongue as they turned to see the soldiers and heroes.

" There's nowhere left to run. You're surrounded. Cease your resistance and release Princess Melty at once." Itsuki said

" 'Release'? It's not like I have her tied up." Naofumi said

" Quit lying. We have all the proof we need." Motoyasu said

" Heroes. I'm perfectly fine, as you can see. The Shield Hero kept me safe." Melty said as she jumped off from Ahmes

" Hang on. Didn't Naofumi abduct you?" Ren ask

" A dastardly plot was behind all this. I asked him to take me and protect my life." Melty said

" 'Protect'?"

" What could the Shield Hero possibly stand to gain by abducting me? The queen told me... This is the time for us to all work together to thwart the catastrophes. Our world cannot withstand any further pointless conflict! Please put your weapons away." Melty said

" As she says, this is a setup. I'll tell you everything I know. So-" Naofumi explained but got cut off

" You mustn't listen to him! The devil possesses a brainwashing shield. That accursed shield lets him take over one's mind just by talking to them." Myne said

" Wha... Who would believe such a lie?" Raphtalia ask

" The Three Heroes Church has found that heretics who worship the Shield have started popping out in the past month." Myne continued

" The Three Heroes Church again?" Naofumi said

" ... Can Ahmes eat her?" Aichi ask

" ... No."

" The Devil of the Shield called himself 'the Savior of the Heavenly Fowl' and went around brainwashing innocent people!" Myne said

" Sister?"

" Melty, you poor thing! I see the Devil of the Shield has already brainwashed you." Myne said

" I see! Then Raphtalia-chan, Filo-chan and Ai-chan were already brainwashed by Naofumi, too." Motoyasu said

" You're wrong! We've not been brainwashed!" Raphtalia exclaimed

" If my shield had an ability like that, we shouldn't be in this situation to begin with!" Naofumi exclaimed

" But there's no guarantee that it doesn't. Do you have any proof to convince us? ... Naofumi, hand over the second princess. I promise you she won't be harmed in any way." Ren assured

" Well, if we can avoid fighting, that might be for the best." Naofumi said

" You're absolutely right, Ren-sama! Melty's safety comes first!" Myne said

Melty then clenched onto Naofumi's cloak as he turned to her.

" Come, now. Let's go home together." Myne said

" No... If I go back, I'll be killed!" Melty muttered

" Come to me, now." Myne said

" Please! Help me!" Melty muttered

Naofumi then placed her hand over his and walked in front.

" Ren, I appreciate your offer, but I don't trust that woman with the second princess." Naofumi said

" What do you mean?" Ren ask

Naofumi then turned to Raphtalia as she nodded and started whispering to Filo.

" What are you talking about? Melty is my dear sister. I-" Myne said but was cut off

" You want to be the crown princess so badly that you're willing to kill your sister? You'll say you're undoing the 'brainwashing' and kill her when nobody's looking. I bet that's what you're planning! ... I did promise to keep you safe. Filo!" Naofumi shouted

" 'Kay!"

Filo then transformed into her bird form as Aichi jumped onto Ahmes.

" Go!"

Both charged at the heroes as they moved away while Filo and Ahmes ran on the cliff and jumped using Naofumi's Air Strike Shield.

" Not so fast!" Motoyasu shouted as he threw two shackles

One of them attached onto Filo while the other had a chain and shackled onto Aichi.

 _" This feeling... it's the same from the one that the PSYqualia Zombies..."_  Aichi thought

Aichi winced as Motoyasu pulled on the chain and hurriedly laid Tasuku into Ahmes's feathers before getting pulled down while Filo suddenly turned back to her human form. Ahmes landed and turned back to where Aichi is.

" Aichi! Filo!"

The other three fell a little further from them as Aichi winced at his fall and looked at the shackle on his ankle before turning to Filo.

" Are you okay, Filo-chan?!" Aichi exclaimed

Myne then came and shot a signal flare into the air as the soldiers and heroes surrounded them.


	8. Chapter 8

The signal flare continued to shine in the sky as Naofumi looked around.

" I've called for backup. There's no escape for you now." Myne said

The flare then dissipated as Motoyasu went up to Aichi and Filo.

" Can you get it off?" Aichi ask

" No, it's not coming off." Filo replied

Filo yelped in surprised as she backed away. Aichi turned behind to see Motoyasu as he screamed in his own surprise when he hugged him and Filo.

" Filo-chan! Ai-chan!"

" Let go, you pervert!" Aichi exclaimed

" H-Huh? I've lost all my strength!" Filo exclaimed as she struggled

_" This shackle... it's sapping my own power..."_ Aichi thought

" I had the royal alchemists make this so you could stay an angel forever. And your shackle came from an informant looking for you. Though, I'd love to cuddle you two forever!" Motoyasu said

" An informant...?!" Aichi exclaimed

" As source of thy power, I order thee. Dechiper the laws of nature and slice through my target like a blade of water. Zweit Aqua Slash!" Melty declared

A blade of water came cutting through in between Motoyasu and Filo's head as it hit the rock behind them.

" I won't miss next time. Unhand them!" Melty ordered

That was when a fireball was fired as Naofumi blocked it with his shield. It was Myne who countered.

" Myne-san? Are you trying to kill Princess Melty?!" Itsuki exclaimed

" She's the one who attacked first. Zweit Hellfire! Zweit Fire Arrow!" Myne declared as Naofumi blocked the attacks again

" What the hell are you doing? Stop!" Ren shouted

" If we can't undo her brainwashing, then she'll have to die!" Myne said as she prepared herself again

" No!"

Aichi managed to push Motoyasu off him as he drew out his rapier and wind started slicing past Myne, surprising her.

" Hey, don't struggle, Ai-chan!" Motoyasu said as he grabbed Aichi again

" ... I hate..." Aichi muttered

" Huh?"

" Ai-chan this... Ai-chan that..." Aichi muttered, his voice shaking

" ... Get behind me, you two." Naofumi said as Raphtalia and Melty hid behind him

" What's wrong, Ai-chan?" Motoyasu ask

Aichi gritted his teeth as he turned to glare at Motoyasu with slightly reddened cheeks.

" I HATE IT!" Aichi yelled as he blasted a ball of light onto Motoyasu as he flew back onto a rock

" Motoyasu-sama!"

Ahmes took the chance to run to him as Aichi carried Tasuku again.

" Let's go, Filo-chan." Aichi said

" 'Kay!"

Both jumped onto Ahmes as Motoyasu quickly recovered to stop them with his spear.

" That's not enough to bring me down." Motoyasu said

" Persistant..." Aichi muttered

" ... Hasn't he learned to not anger Aichi...?" Naofumi muttered

" Naofumi-sama... Can I leave Mel-san to you for a bit?" Raphtalia whispered

" Sure. Step back a little." Naofumi said as Melty moved back, " Come forth, Rage Shield!"

At the same time, Filo felt the gloves that Erhard left being handed to her as she tapped Aichi's shoulder and showed it to him as he nodded. Aichi then whispered something to Ahmes as it nodded and Filo jumped off with the gloves on.

" Now it's my turn!" Filo said as she punched Motoyasu while Ahmes landed a kick on his crotch and sent him flying again

Aichi then turned to see that Raphtalia had stabbed Myne with the mana sword to stop her attack as Filo jumped onto Ahmes and the group reunited again. Naofumi used the Rage Shield to reflect the soldiers coming at them as he returned the shield to normal and turned to Ren.

" Ren. I know you'll be able to figure out what's really going on here." Naofumi said

" Wait, Naofumi!" Ren shouted as Naofumi threw the rosary he had kept with him to Ren and they walked away

They managed to go deep into the forest as Naofumi disarmed both of Filo and Aichi's shackles.

" Yay!"

" Thank you, Naofumi-san." Aichi said

" No problem." Naofumi said

" That shackle is the same as the one the Zombies used." Aichi said

" What?!"

" If they've given some sort of reward to the capital for my return, then I don't think this is the last time we'll see them there." Aichi said

Naofumi clicked his tongue. That was when they spotted someone beside them and Raphtalia got ready to use her sword.

" Wait! She's on our side. That's one of the Shadows, an espionage squad under the queen's direct control." Melty explained

" Shield Hero... This is the first time I meet you in this form, I daresay." The Shadow said

" Wait, 'daresay'?" Naofumi said as he thought back to something

" Allow me to get to the point. Shield Hero, you are required to meet Her Majesty the Queen, I daresay." The Shadow said

" With the queen?" Naofumi ask

" This commotion has a deep-rooted cause, I daresay. We would like your help, I daresay. This abduction is a setup by those who found your accomplishments alarming." The Shadow explained

" Oh, great. More pains in the ass to deal with. And? What would I gain by meeting her?" Naofumi ask

" You'll understand once you do, I daresay." The Shadow said as she then disappeared

Naofumi then took out a map after Melty told them where the queen was.

" The queen's in the opposite direction from Siltvelt. Hey, Second Princess, do you know this country? ... Oh yeah, Second Princess, you can use magic, huh?" Naofumi ask

" ... me that." Melty muttered

" What was that, Second Princess?" Naofumi ask

" Stop calling me that!" Melty exclaimed

" What's gotten into you?" Naofumi ask as Melty sat down beside him, causing him to flinch away a little

" I have a name! It's Melty! So, why do you keep calling me 'Second Princess', Shield Hero? Don't treat me like some outsider!" Melty said

Aichi hid a giggle as Naofumi looked at him a little before turning back to Melty.

" Hey, you call me 'Shield Hero', too." Naofumi said

" If you don't like that, I'll call you 'Naofumi'. So you call me 'Melty', too. Come on, Naofumi!" Melty said

" Straight to first names?" Raphtalia muttered

" Gotcha, Second Princess..." Naofumi teased

" Hey!"

" Melty. Happy now?" Naofumi ask

" One more time." Melty said

" Huh?"

" Say my name one more time." Melty said

" Melty."

" And don't you forget it. Also, thank you." Melty said as Raphtalia suddenly got up

" What's up?" Naofumi ask

" It's nothing!" Raphtalia said

Aichi giggled a little as he quickly hid it when Naofumi turned to him again.

" Don't you dare laugh... Ai-chan." Naofumi said

Aichi flinched and shivered as he turned to Naofumi while pouting.

" Don't you call me that too, Naofumi-san! I-It's forbidden!" Aichi exclaimed as a blush creep its way out

It was now Naofumi's turn to hide a giggle as Aichi pouted even more.

" Naofumi-san!"

That was when a hooded figure landed behind him as the group immediately stood up and went on alert.

" Aichi!"

Aichi looked at the figure while backing away a little as the figure slowly placed his hands on the hood.

" Then... you won't let me call you that either, 'Ai-chan'?" The figure said as he removed his hood

Aichi's eyes widened as the brown haired man with emerald eyes looked at him longingly.

" It's been awhile, Aichi." The man said

" Kai... kun..." Aichi exclaimed

" 'Kai'?" Naofumi repeated

Raphtalia's ears then perked up as she looked around.

" What's that smell?" Raphtalia ask

" Someone set up a fire in the forest. Follow me." The man, Kai, said as he held Aichi's hand

They looked at each other and nodded as they took their stuff and followed Kai around until they arrived at a mansion.

" This mansion..." Melty exclaimed

" Welcome back, Kai." A man greeted

" Reichnott, these people are with me. There's no time though, so let them in first." Kai said

" Of course. Oh. Welcome, Melty-sama." Reichnott greeted

" It's been some time, Reichnott-san. This is a nobleman of this domain." Melty said

" I am Van Reichnott. The lord of this domain. Now, come in. This is not the place to chat." Reichnott said as he led them into the mansion

Reichnott led them into a lounge as Kai continued to hold onto Aichi's hand.

" ... Aichi. Can we talk?" Kai ask

" ... I want to stay here for awhile." Aichi said

" Okay."

They took a seat as they explained what was happening.

" I see. So you reached my domain after a long escape, is it?" Reichnott ask

" Yeah."

" The knights informed me that you started the wildfires to cover your tracks, Shield Hero." Reichnott said

" That's a complete lie. The first princess probably made it all up." Naofumi said

" Just as I thought. I was patrolling the area out of concern for Melty-sama, too. But Kai insisted that he went to find out what was happening. I'm glad he did too. He knows the forest better than I do." Reichnott said

Maids entered with trays of food after that.

" You must be exhausted from your travels. Please rest up here for awhile, if you wish." Reichnott said

The food was laid out on a table as they sat down.

" May I eat, Master?" Filo ask

" No, wait. I don't trust this guy yet." Naofumi said

That was when Reichnott took a bite of his food.

" Ah, this is delicious. Rest assured, the food isn't poisoned." Reichnott assured

" Time to eat!" Filo said

" Filo! Where are your manners?" Raphtalia scolded

Filo sighed and took the fork and knife as she then turned to Naofumi.

" Let us eat too, Naofumi-sama." Raphtalia said

" Casting doubt on such gracious hospitality? How rude can you be?" Melty ask

" We shouldn't stay here too long. We're leaving tomorrow morning." Naofumi said

" That soon?" Melty ask

" The longer we stay, the higher the odds of us being sniffed out." Naofumi said

" Well, yes... But I was hoping to rest some more." Melty sighed

" You've changed a little, Princess Melty. You used to force yourself to act more mature, but it seems travelling with the Shield Hero has helped you grow in a good way." Reichnott said

" I'm pretty sure you mean in a bad way." Naofumi said

" Sh-Shut up!" Melty exclaimed

" Don't make a racket while we're eating." Naofumi said

" Whose fault do you think it is?!" Melty exclaimed

" Aichi. What's wrong?" Kai ask, causing them to turn to Aichi

Aichi was just staring at his food as he soon got up.

" Aren't you hungry?" Kai ask

" I'm fine. I have to feed him." Aichi said as he walked towards the couch

" Who? Hey, Aichi." Kai said

Aichi sat down on the couch and moved his cloak a little as Kai was soon able to see Tasuku inside.

" That baby..." Kai exclaimed

" ... Your baby, right?" Naofumi ask as Kai turned to him, " Jeez. What kind of father would leave their partner and baby alone for so long?"

" Naofumi-sama..."

" It's true. He's already a month old and yet it took him this long to find them." Naofumi said

" But we aren't sure..." Raphtalia said

" His name is Kai. The baby's surname is also Kai. There's no doubt about it." Naofumi said

" ... Aichi. I'm sorry." Kai said

" ... I'm borrowing a room. I don't want to ruin his feeding time." Aichi said as he stood up and left the room

" Aichi!"

Kai got up and was about to go after Aichi as Naofumi spoke up again.

" He was always smiling but you never saw him crying. He really wanted to see you again and yet, you're staying here and living some other life while he was stuck with your baby." Naofumi said

" Naofumi-sama... You make it sound like he never took responsibility." Raphtalia said

" Because he didn't. Melromarc was never that far from here and yet he stayed here and never went further than that to look for his family. From the birth of his baby to him growing up. We did all the things that he should be doing. And Aichi protected him through thick and thin, even during the Wave. Even at the risk of getting 'deleted'..." Naofumi said

At those words, Kai's eyes widened and he immediately ran out of the room to look for Aichi.

" What do you mean by 'deleted'?" Reichnott ask

" Nothing. I just thought of that term from an incident during the Wave." Naofumi said as he took another bite of his food

Meanwhile, Kai had found the room Aichi was in after asking around as he calmed himself down before knocking and opening the door quietly. He then closed the door and saw Aichi feeding Tasuku his milk.

" Aichi."

" Let him drink his milk in peace." Aichi said

" I-I know... But Aichi... Won't you listen to what I have to say? It's really not what you think it is." Kai said

" ... Later." Aichi said

" No, I have to say it now. I know you're feeling hurt about me staying here but there's a good reason for it. When I fell into this world, I was chased down by monsters and got hurt. It was the villagers here who saved me and Reichnott took me in for treatment for my injuries. It took me a week to wake up and another two weeks to fully recover. I really wished I could go look for you immediately but..." Kai explained

He stopped immediately after seeing Aichi's tears as he hurriedly went to wipe them off.

" ... I would never leave you alone. But I really had no choice this time. So I'd been learning more about this world and how it worked since last week and was planning to go look for you today. But by some miracle, we met in that forest. I'm really sorry." Kai said

" I never doubted you... But I had to raise Tasuku-kun alone... If it wasn't because of Naofumi-san and the others, I wouldn't be here and be able to see you again... They treated me and Tasuku-kun with kindness and care throughout the entire journey and it was fun... But what I wanted the most was to see you again and hear your voice again... It was frustrating and..." Aichi cried as Kai hugged him

" I know. I really am sorry. I only wished that I could've gone to find you sooner." Kai said

That was when Tasuku wailed as both quickly released the hug to let him continue drinking his milk while blushing.

" The Shield Hero told me about what happened to you. He said that you were almost 'deleted'." Kai said as he looked around the room

" It was a close call... But I don't think they would want me 'deleted'. Besides, I almost had an encounter with the Destiny Conductor... If it wasn't because of Naofumi-san and the others, I would've been captured by now." Aichi said

" I see. So you named him 'Tasuku'." Kai said, trying to change the topic as he brushed a finger along Tasuku's cheek as he drank his milk

" Naofumi-san named him. I didn't know how to thank him after he helped me to deliver Tasuku-kun, so I gave him the honor of naming him whatever he liked. But he couldn't think of any, so I gave him the names we thought up of together." Aichi explained

" I see. Wait... By deliver him, you mean..." Kai said as he looked down at Aichi's legs

" Y-Yes... His reputation had been tainted by the capital as you would've known by now, so he couldn't ask for help from any doctors..." Aichi said as he closed his legs a little

" ... Fine. I'll accept his reasoning since he saved you and Tasuku. But just this once." Kai said

" Huh?"

" You are supposed to belong to me and only me. If another man were to do anything to you, I'll kill them on the spot." Kai said

" Jeez, you don't have to be so possessive about it. There wasn't anyone else that could help." Aichi pouted

" I don't care." Kai said

" ... Okay..." Aichi said

That was when Tasuku pushed his mouth off and Aichi took him off to burp him. Once he did, Aichi then laid Tasuku down on the bed and buttoned his shirt back.

" Aichi."

Aichi lifted up his head upon being called as Kai pressed his lips onto Aichi's. The two locked their lips for awhile and kept kissing when they suddenly heard a noise from outside.

" Filo wants to see too!"

" Me too!"

" N-No! You can't see it!"

" Hey, be quiet! Why are you three even outside there?"

Aichi blushed a deep shade of red and continued to finish buttoning up his shirt as Kai clicked his tongue and went over to open the door. Naofumi and the others were outside as he glared at them.

" Can I help you?" Kai ask

" I-I'm sorry!" Raphtalia exclaimed

" Hey! You two should apologise too!" Naofumi said

" I'm sorry!" Filo and Melty exclaimed

Aichi then came beside Kai while still trying to calm his red cheeks.

" W-What were you guys doing outside here?" Aichi ask

" W-We were worried about you and came over after eating... Your food is still on the table so you should eat it." Raphtalia said

" Y-Yes... Of course. I wanted to eat after feeding Tasuku-kun." Aichi said

" I see... Th-Then we'll leave you two alone..." Raphtalia said

Naofumi then brought the girls to their room after given the directions by Reichnott. Kai then brought Aichi back to the lounge as he watched him eat while carrying Tasuku.

" Let me carry him. At least it's easier for you to eat." Kai said

" I-It's okay! I'm used to this." Aichi assured

" I'm his father so I have to take responsibility. Here." Kai said

That was when an awkward moment of having to teach Kai how to properly hold Tasuku started as Kai heaved a sigh of relief after finally carrying Tasuku in his arms.

" You look stable. Tasuku-kun likes it too." Aichi said

" You think so? He's so small that I'm afraid I might drop him if I'm not careful." Kai said

" You're doing fine. Don't worry." Aichi assured

Kai then traced his finger on Tasuku's cheek again as he yawned in his sleep.

" He's sleeping a lot. He fell asleep right after you burped him." Kai said

" Well, babies need a lot of sleep after all. Smell him." Aichi said

" What? Why would I?" Kai ask

" You'll see." Aichi said

Kai hesitantly took a sniff at Tasuku as his eyes brightened up a little.

" He smells like milk and it smells nice." Kai said

" Doesn't it?" Aichi said

Kai looked at Aichi before suddenly taking a sniff at his chest for a bit as Aichi blushed.

" I can smell milk through your clothes too. The smell is from your milk." Kai said

" I-I guess... but it's amazing that he smells like that even after showering him." Aichi said

" ... Can I shower him today?" Kai ask

" Huh? O-Of course..." Aichi replied

Kai smiled as Aichi continued eating. Once he finished eating, Kai brought him to his room and Aichi prepared the water in a small pail. He tested the water and nodded to Kai after he'd taken Tasuku's clothes off.

" Gently soak his body in the water." Aichi said

Kai nodded and gently soaked Tasuku in the water as he cooed. Kai then used the water and gently massaged Tasuku's face.

" You're doing well. He's really enjoying the bath." Aichi said

" Really?" Kai ask

" Yeah!"

That was when he noticed the matching necklaces around Tasuku's neck and Aichi's wrist.

" Those necklaces..." Kai said

" Oh. Naofumi-san made them for us. It increases our defence stats. He made one for Raphtalia-san and Filo-chan too." Aichi said

" I see. You know, it's dangerous to keep following him. He seems to drag trouble everywhere he goes." Kai said

" But he's not a bad person. He was just framed, that's all." Aichi said

" But it's too dangerous to stay around him. If you want, we can go on our own adventure while finding a way home but I can't risk you and Tasuku getting hurt while on a journey with him." Kai said

" We are fine. We've gone quite unharmed so far. I don't see a reason to stop. Besides, it's fun to go on an adventure with them." Aichi said

Kai sighed before smiling, " I can't win against you. Alright, we'll continue to be with them. This time, I'll make sure you stay safe."

" Yeah! ... Wait, you know how to fight?" Aichi ask

Kai stayed silent as he did some thinking before turning back to Aichi.

" ... Not really..."


	9. Chapter 9

Aichi's mouth gaped a little after hearing that as he scratched his cheek.

" It took me awhile to master my powers here too. I had to learn how to use them without having to depend on PSYqualia. Maybe we should start with that. What did you learn last week anyway?" Aichi ask

" Well... how to use weapons and mana generation." Kai said

" That's a start. We can progress on using skills afterwards. For now, we should dry him off before he catches a cold." Aichi said

" Oh, okay."

Kai took Tasuku out of the water and dried him off with a towel. He then wore his clothes and diaper before laying him back down on the bed.

" So you used PSYqualia to master getting used to your skills before trying them without it, huh?" Kai ask

" Yes."

" I should try it out too." Kai said

" Oh, not now. It's night already and I don't want to disturb anyone." Aichi said

" ... Okay. Then let's head to sleep." Kai said

Aichi nodded as they laid down on the bed and fell asleep. The next morning, there was a knock on their door as Kai yawned and opened it to see Reichnott.

" Reichnott? What is it?" Kai ask

" One of the nobles are onto us and has accused us of hiding them. You should hurry and go hide." Reichnott said

" What about you?" Kai ask

" I'll be fine. But you must keep your family safe, I've informed my maids to tell the Shield Hero too." Reichnott said

" ... Be careful." Kai said

Reichnott nodded as Kai carefully laid Tasuku on Aichi and carried him up. He then proceeded to hide in the attic as he used a blanket to cover them. That was when he heard footsteps and two voices.

" Filo-chan, let's play hide and seek. Make sure to hide somewhere where you won't be found and don't come out, no matter what." Melty said

" Hide and seek?! Sounds fun!" Filo exclaimed

" Yeah! So go hide and I'll come find you, okay?" Melty ask

" 'Kay!"

Kai then heard Melty's footsteps going off while Filo had hid somewhere nearby. Aichi groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around.

" Kai-kun...?"

Kai put a finger to his mouth and leaned into Aichi's ear.

" We've been found out. Reichnott is distracting the guards. Once we have the chance, we'll start running." Kai whispered

" Huh?! What about the others?!" Aichi whispered

" The maids must have informed them by now. So they should be hiding too. That blonde girl is hiding here too, but the princess seems to have a different plan and ran off." Kai whispered

" No way!" Aichi whispered

" I know you want to help but it's too dangerous. So let's wait it out for a bit." Kai whispered

Aichi hesitantly nodded as they heard a bit of ruckus before it soon settled down.

" Tasuku-kun must be feeling very uncomfortable. He's been whining even after getting his meals." Aichi said

" Considering on how long we've been hiding here, it is starting to get humid. Plus, he should be getting his diaper changed soon. It must be getting uncomfortable." Kai said

" Yeah."

" Filo! Get out here right now! It's an order!" They heard Naofumi shout

Filo immediately screamed after her slave crest activated and got out of her hiding place as Naofumi and Raphtalia ran up after hearing her.

" Master! You meanie!" Filo exclaimed

" It's your fault for not showing up. What were you even doing up here?" Naofumi ask

" What? Mel-chan wanted to play hide and seek. She said that I should hide somewhere I wouldn't be found and not come out, no matter what. But she never came for me in the end. Huh? Where's Mel-chan?" Filo ask

" ... I'll explain later. We need to find Aichi and Tasuku first." Naofumi said

Tasuku then started whining again as they turned to their hiding place. The two got out and sighed in relief.

" We somehow managed to keep hiding..." Aichi sighed

" Reichnott got captured, didn't he?" Kai ask

" Yeah."

" And whose fault do you think this is?" Kai ask

" Kai-kun."

Kai clicked his tongue as Aichi sighed again. They went to the dining area and sat down. Kai took out a diaper from Aichi's bag and started changing Tasuku's diaper.

" What happened? Why did the soldiers suddenly retreat?" Aichi ask

" Melty stopped them and let herself be taken to one of the noblemen's mansion..." Raphtalia replied

" What?!"

" Mel-chan... I'm going to save Mel-chan!" Filo exclaimed as she ran for the door

Raphtalia quickly stopped her.

" Wait, Filo!" Raphtalia exclaimed

" But if we don't hurry, she'll..." Filo exclaimed

" Abandoning her and running away is an option." Naofumi said

" You can't do that, Naofumi-" Aichi exclaimed but was cut off

" But she believed in me. I... don't want to betray someone who placed their trust in me. I did make her a promise." Naofumi said

" Naofumi-san..."

Kai stayed silent as he watched Aichi and the girls while carrying Tasuku up.

" I wouldn't believe in someone who betrays Aichi's trust. But since you didn't, I will trust you. Just because Aichi does too. If you want me to trust you, you'll need to show it to me." Kai said

" Right back at you. Don't drag us down." Naofumi said

" Hmph."

Naofumi added Kai to the party as his eyes twitched after seeing his level. Aichi seemed to notice it and smiled sheepishly upon seeing Naofumi's look of disbelief.

" There's a reason for this..." Aichi said

" Tell me that later. Let's go." Naofumi said

" Yeah."

Aichi went to get Ahmes as Kai got onto it after Aichi helped him. Filo turned into her bird form as Naofumi and Raphtalia got onto her and they set off. It was night by the time they got near the town as they looked at the gates full of demi-humans demanding for Reichnott to be released.

" Those guys..." Kai muttered

" Reichnott is a very kind person. That's why they're trying to save him." Aichi said

" ... You know that Idol guy, don't you?" Naofumi ask

" Yes."

" You can stay behind if you want." Naofumi said

" No. I have my sword now. I want to confront my past!" Raphtalia said

" Got it." Naofumi said as he looked back at the gate, " We'll sneak into the mansion while they distract the guards. Let's go."

" Right!"

" Go on, Ahmes!" Aichi said

Ahmes nodded as it followed behind Filo and made their way to the mansion. Once they entered the mansion gates, the spldiers immediately charged at them as Aichi drew his rapier.

" I'm leaving Tasuku-kun to you, Kai-kun! Ahmes! Go wild!" Aichi said

Ahmes chirped as Aichi jumped off to fight with Naofumi and Raphtalia while Filo and Ahmes cleared the path. They entered the gates as Raphtalia soon stopped to look at an entraceway that leads underground and started shaking.

" Raphtalia-san..."

" What's down there? ... Rescuing Melty takes priority for now. We can come back later." Naofumi said

" Okay."

That was when soldiers found them as Raphtalia went to clear them away while Naofumi used his Viper Shield to poison one of them.

" That's a highly potent venom. If you don't use an antidote quickly, you'll die. But I'm willing to save your life if you listen to me. Where is Melty?" Naofumi ask

Aichi sighed after seeing Naofumi's threat as the soldier led them to the room where Melty was as Filo charged through the wall and hit a soldier inside away.

" Mel-chan!"

" Filo-chan? Raphtalia-san!" Melty exclaimed as she tried to run to them but her hair was grabbed by Idol as he pointed a sword at her

" Don't move! Take one step forward and the princess' head will fly." Idol threatened

" So we just have to stand still, right?" Naofumi ask as he lifted up his shield, " Air Strike Shield!"

The green shield separated the two as Filo immediately kicked Idol back onto a wall and Naofumi threw the soldier his antidote as the soldier then ran away. Kai got off of Ahmes after that as he checked on Tasuku.

" He's okay." Kai said

" Yeah."

" Why did you come?" Melty ask

" Cause I've never heard of a hero who abandons a child to run away." Naofumi said

" Now you've wasted all my efforts. But... thanks." Melty said

Idol grunted and got up.

" You dare make a mockery of me? Torture isn't enough for the likes of you! You will pay with your lives!" Idol said as he took out a whip

Raphtalia then started walking forward as Aichi noticed her raised tail and stopped himself from calling her. Idol then whipped her arm.

" Onee-chan!"

" Wait." Naofumi said

" Lowly demi!" Idol exclaimed as he continued to whip Raphtalia

When Raphtalia got close to him, he tried to whip her again as she slashed his whip apart.

" W-Wait..." Idol said as he fell to the floor, " Don't."

Raphtalia stayed silent as she pointed her sword towards his neck.

" S-Spare me." Idol begged

" So many demi-humans begged for their lives just like that, but you..." Raphtalia said as tears trickled down her cheeks

" P-Please. Spare my life." Idol begged as Raphtalia drew her sword closer

" After you killed so many demi-humans in your underground chamber, you think you can beg for your life?!" Raphtalia exclaimed

" You can't be... One of those villagers I kept enslaved underground? One of those demis?" Idol exclaimed

" He's basically admitting to his sin." Kai said

" W-Wait! You lot would've died like dogs in the wild if I hadn't taken you in back then!" Idol exclaimed

" Shut your mouth! Do you really think I've forgotten the atrocities you committed? I haven't! I could never forget!" Raphtalia yelled as she lifted her sword

" I was wrong! I-I'll apologise! I'm so sorry!" Idol begged

" This scumbag took Rifana-chan and..." Raphtalia said as she lifted her sword higher

" No! Please don't!" Idol begged

" Raphtalia... Will killing him help you get closure? It's not just with the sword, right? Haven't you grown stronger in other ways?" Naofumi ask

Raphtalia stayed silent and let her sword down.

" You're a terrible person who put so many demi-humans through hell, then killed them. I can never forgive you. But if I kill you now, I won't be any different from you. So I won't take your life. You will live and atone for the sins you've committed." Raphtalia said

" Confound you... Know your place, scum!" Idol yelled as he picked up his sword

Their swords then clashed as he grabbed her arm that had an injury as he screamed in pain and dropped her sword. He tried to strike again as Raphtalia quickly took out the mana sword and stabbed him.

" Curse you!" Idol exclaimed as he kicked Raphtalia down, " Demis don't deserve to live."

He stepped back a little too much as his back hit the window and he fell out of it and dropped to the ground hard. Naofumi went over to the window to take a look while Filo and Melty checked on Raphtalia.

" Are you okay, Onee-chan?" Filo ask

" Raphtalia-san!"

Naofumi then walked over to her as Melty helped her up a little.

" Naofumi-sama, I..." Raphtalia said

" It's not your fault." Naofumi said

" But I..." Raphtalia said as Naofumi crouched down to pat her head

" It's okay."

" Sir Shield Hero. Thank you. You saved me." Reichnott said as he leaned at the door

" You're still alive, Reichnott?" Kai ask

" Hey, Kai-kun! That's rude!" Aichi exclaimed

" Yes, I'm fine." Reichnott said

Aichi then used his powers to heal Reichnott.

" Let's take this chance to run." Reichnott said

" Yeah. But first..." Naofumi said

They then made their way to the staircase to the underground.

" Idol imprisoned his demi-humans slaves underground, and tortured them." Raphtalia said

" Why do you know that?" Reichnott ask

" Because I was one of them." Raphtalia replied

Shocked looks were exchanged.

" It's not too late to turn back now, you know?" Naofumi said

" There's no need. I'll be fine." Raphtalia assured

They started descending down the stairs as they looked around. Raphtalia then opened a cell gate and looked around.

" Are you okay, Mel-chan?" Filo ask

" Yeah."

" This smell in the air..." Aichi exclaimed

" It's death." Reichnott said

" What kind of tortures did that guy do down here?" Kai said

Tasuku wailed as Aichi took him from Kai's arms and covered him in his cloak to comfort him. They continued walking as Raphtalia stopped at a cell gate. Aichi and Kai continued walking as Aichi soon saw a small figure in one of the cells.

" There's a survivor!" Aichi shouted

Naofumi and the others immediately ran over to them as Naofumi disarmed the lock and they opened the cell door. Reichnott went over to assure the child as Melty found another survivor. Naofumi did the same thing as Melty healed the survivor. Filo called out after finding another survivor as Raphtalia's eyes widened.

" Keel-kun...?"

Naofumi disarmed the lock and opened the door as Raphtalia ran over to the child.

" Keel-kun! Why are you here?" Raphtalia ask

" Who... are you?" The child, Keel, ask

" You were brought here, too? I'm so glad you're alive!" Raphtalia exclaimed as she cut the chsin on his shackle

" Who are you, lady?" Keel ask

" Did you forget? It's me, Raphtalia." Raphtalia replied

" Raphtalia-chan? No way. You can't be her. S-Stay away!" Keel exclaimed

" Do you remember? That one time, you went diving and nearly drowned, and Sadeena-oneechan had to save you. You ate a poisonous mushroom and ended up with an upset stomach another time. You were in pain and begged me not to tell anyone else. And when I said we should rebuild the village after the Wave, you were the first one to agree. That made me so happy." Raphtalia said

" Raphtalia-chan... It's really you!" Keel exclaimed

" Thank you. I'm so glad you're alive!" Raphtalia exclaimed as she hugged him

" Who are they?" Keel ask

" I'm with the Shield Hero right now." Raphtalia said

" What? The... Shield Hero?" Keel ask

" Yeah. The Shield Hero is here to save you." Raphtalia said

" Let me see your wounds." Naofumi said

Naofumi took his bruised wrist and started healing it.

" He's real... The Shield Hero really exists!" Keel exclaimed before coughing

" Are you okay?" Raphtalia ask

" Yeah. I see... Rifana-chan would've been so happy to see him." Keel said

" Keel-kun... Where is Rifana-chan? Is she also..." Raphtalia exclaimed

Keel turned his head away as Raphtalia gasped a little and ran out of the cell. A few moments later, her echoed cries could be heard as they went over to her in worry. In front of her was a skeleton with a small flag in its hand as Aichi covered his mouth in shock.

" Master..."

" I can't believe such monstrous deeds were being done in Melromarc." Melty said

" Melty-sama... As much as I hate to say it, similar things happen all across this country." Reichnott said

" That's why we needed Seyaette. But now..." Reichnott said

" ... I'm sorry I took so long." Raphtalia muttered

" Raphtalia, who is that?" Naofumi ask

" Rifana-chan. She was gentler and more graceful than me, and she'd always say she wanted to meet you, meet the Shield Hero." Raphtalia said

" Let's give her and the others a proper send-off. They can't rest in peace in a place like this. What's wrong?" Naofumi ask

" I hate myself. I couldn't protect anyone. Before meeting you, I was powerless. I couldn't do anything. If only I was stronger, I could've kept everyone safe! They could have..." Raphtalia cried

" You did protect us! If you hadn't come to help, I probably would've died here. And the only reason everyone hung in there without losing hope was your smile! We decided to keep smiling, no matter how bad things got!" Keel exclaimed

" Sorry. I'm sorry, Keel-kun. I can't smile like I used to. I mean... I ended up killing someone." Raphtalia cried

" You're wrong." Naofumi said

" It was all wrong. Everything I've done so far... It was all a mistake!" Raphtalia said

" That's not it! Raphtalia..." Naofumi said as he placed his hand on her shoulder

" I don't have the right to walk beside you!" Raphtalia exclaimed as Naofumi turned her to face him

" You did nothing wrong! If I hadn't met you, I would've run from this world without ever trusting anyone. It's because you believed in me back then that I'm here right now, that I got to meet Filo, Aichi, Tasuku and Melty." Naofumi said

" Yeah. It can't have been a mistake. I mean, you were so tiny, and now you've met the Shield Hero, become such a cool lady, and come back to save us!" Keel said

" Look. You were the one who kept those kids alive." Naofumi said as Raphtalia turned to see the survivors

" Naofumi-sama..."

" Stop crying." Naofumi said as he patted her head

" I'm sure Rifana-chan's happy she got to meet the Shield Hero, too." Keel said

" From now on, we have to protect them. Make sure nobody goes through what she and you did. Isn't that why you fought with me all this time? Together with me, the Shield Hero?" Naofumi ask

" ... Yes!"

Raphtalia then faced the bones again to keep it in a cloth and picked up the small flag.

" Rifana-chan, I promise I'll bring back the flag from those days... Together with Naofumi-sama." Raphtalia said as she kept the flag

Naofumi then carried Keel as Ahmes carried the other survivors up the stairs. They then saw the smoke bellowing from the gates.

" What's happening there?" Reichnott ask

" The demi-humans in your domain is rioting to get you back. Hurry up and go tell them that you're safe." Kai said

" I will." Reichnott said

That was when the ground started to shake as Kai went over to hold onto Aichi.

" What was that?!" Kai exclaimed

" Look over there, Master!" Filo exclaimed

They turned to see a stone monument getting struck by purple lightning and Idol chanting in front of it.

" That guy's still alive?!" Naofumi exclaimed

" O Supreme God, grant me the power to render the Devil asunder!" Idol chanted as the ground glowed

" No... Don't tell me..." Reichnott exclaimed

" What's wrong?" Aichi ask

" The heroes of the past built that stone monument to seal a monster away. Is he trying to release that seal?!" Reichnott exclaimed

The ground started cracking apart as Idol turned to face them.

" Go on and destroy everything! You are free from your confines now, beast! Bring divine judgement down upon the Devil of the Shield!" Idol exclaimed as the monument broke and a dragon roared after coming out of it, " Nobody can stop me now! If I can kill the Devil of the Shield, I will be eternally blessed by God!"

That was when the dragon stomped on him and killed him in the process as it roared loudly, causing wild wind to blow as Naofumi and the others covered their eyes from the wind.


	10. Chapter 10

The dragon started going on a rampage and destroying everything in sight.

" This place is done for. We're getting out of here." Naofumi said

" Right."

They started running from the dragon as they hid in an alley as Kai helped the children on Ahmes down.

" You okay?" Naofumi ask

" Yes, somehow." Reichnott replied

" I can't believe that rotten noble released that monster just to take out Naofumi!" Melty exclaimed

" Seriously." Naofumi sighed

Keel coughed again as he weakly looked up at Raphtalia.

" Keel-kun!"

" Raphtalia-chan..."

" Okay, what now-" Naofumi muttered but was cut off by a loud noise

He turned to see that the dragon had rammed into the building beside them.

" How did it find us...?" Aichi exclaimed

Filo and Ahmes then charged at the dragon and started kicking it together.

" Filo!"

" Ahmes!"

Naofumi quickly changed his shield.

" You're going to fight here? We're in the center of the town, you know!" Melty exclaimed

" I know! We'll lure it out of town first!" Naofumi said

" But... how? ... Hey, Naofumi." Melty said, pointing at something

" What?"

" Look at Filo-chan's belly. Now, look at the monster." Melty said

" ... The dragon zombie core!" Aichi exclaimed

" Maybe it's really coming after..." Melty exclaimed

" Filo?"

" Yes."

" Then she can lure it out of town. But..." Naofumi said

" Don't worry. I'll take these kids and run." Reichnott said

" Thanks. Please do. Raphtalia..." Naofumi said

" Say, Raphtalia-chan. You're in the Shield Hero's party, aren't you?" Keel ask

" Yes."

" Then you should go. I'll be fine. Go on." Keel said as he gripped her hand

" Keel-kun..."

" Rest assured. I'll go meet up with my people." Reichnott assured

" I understand. Please take care of Keel-kun." Raphtalia said

" Certainly."

" Filo!"

" Ahmes, come back!" Aichi shouted

As Filo and Ahmes made their way back to them, Raphtalia handed Keel over to Reichnott.

" Be careful." Keel said

" Yeah."

Raphtalia then removed her bracelet and put it onto Keel's wrist.

" I'm sure we'll meet again." Raphtalia said

Naofumi, Raphtalia and Melty hopped onto Filo while Aichi and Kai hopped onto Ahmes.

" Let's go!" Naofumi shouted

" Yes!"

" Roger!"

They started running as they got out of the town with the dragon behind them.

" How far are we going?" Filo ask

" As far as possible." Naofumi replied

They finally got into the forest as they continued running.

" We're almost past the forest!" Melty exclaimed

They soon exited the forest and out into an open field with a lake as they stopped.

" This place will do." Naofumi said

They got off as Naofumi changed his shield.

" Is everyone ready?" Naofumi ask

" I'm all set to go." Raphtalia said

" I'll do my best." Filo said

Melty nodded as Aichi handed Tasuku over to Kai.

" Please take care of him." Aichi said as he turned to the forest and drew out his rapier, " I will definitely protect you two."

" Aichi..."

The dragon soon emerged from the forest as it charged at them.

" Air Strike Shield!"

The dragon rammed the shield head on as it soon cracked and shattered

" Messiah's Protection!"

The white barrier protected Naofumi while Filo and Ahmes kicked the dragon again.

" Zweit Aqua Slash!"

Melty fired her water attack while Raphtalia tried to slice the dragon but her blade merely grazed its skin.

" Messiah's Blessing!"

Aichi increased everyone's stats as they tried again.

" Master, give me some footing!" Filo shouted

" Air Strike Shield!"

The green shield appeared after Filo rebounded after kicking the dragon as she used it as a footing to jump and attack the dragon again. The dragon started attacking as the ground cracked a little and Raphtalia started to dodge the debris flying around her as Naofumi was thrown back by the dragon's claw.

" Naofumi-sama!"

" I'm fine! Keep going!" Naofumi shouted

" Got it!"

Naofumi gritted his teeth as Aichi soon noticed his hand going for the shield.

" Naofumi-san. Don't worry. I'll be here to keep the rage at bay." Aichi assured

Naofumi nodded and was about to touch the shield when a voice rang out.

" Don't."

" What...?"

" Naofumi, something seems wrong here." Melty said

That was when mist started to surround them as they looked around.

" Is this... magic mist? It's a high level magic field." Melty said

" A magic field? You mean we're trapped here?" Naofumi said

" ... I hear footsteps!" Raphtalia exclaimed

That was when a massive bunch of filolials ran out of the forest and surrounded them.

" Filolials?!"

Naofumi tried to use the Rage Shield but was jammed as the voice rang out again.

" Don't resort to that power." The voice said

" Who's there?!" Naofumi shouted

The wind started to blow wildly as the waves from the lake crashed. They turned to the lake to see a giant filolial jumping out of the water and landing in front of them.

" It can't be! The Filolial Queen?!" Melty exclaimed

" So cool!" Filo exclaimed

" And huge! Just how big is she?!" Kai exclaimed

" Fall back." The Filolial Queen said and faced the dragon, " Your body reacted badly to the Dragon Emperor's fragment and grew beyond control. If you hand over that fragment now, I shall spare your life. But begone at once!"

The dragon roared and charged at her.

" Watch out!" Melty shouted

" As you wish." The Filolial Queen said as she knocked the dragon back with a single kick

The dragon then blew out a giant fire as the Filolial Queen blocked it while Naofumi used an Air Strike Shield to block the wave.

" I'll end this at once." The Filolial Queen said

She then instantly disappeared with a gust of wind blowing behind her as she appeared behind the dragon and wounds had been inflicted on it and it fell into the lake, defeated.

" In one shot..." Aichi exclaimed

The Filolial Queen then retrieved the fragment and turned to them.

" The Shield Hero, I take it?" The Filolial Queen ask

" Yeah."

" I wish to discuss many things with you, but I know this form isn't suitable. One moment." The Filolial Queen said as she covered herself with her feathers

She then started glowing and shrinking. She had taken a human form after that.

" Now, to introduce myself. I am the queen of all filolials over the world, Fitoria." The Filolial Queen, Fitoria, said

" Fitoria? You're her?" Melty ask

" You've heard of her?" Naofumi ask

" Of course. Centuries ago, a hero of the time is said to have raised a filolial. Her name is legendary." Melty said

" 'Centuries ago'? So she inherited the name?" Naofumi ask

" No, I have always been Fitoria." Fitoria said

" Will I also grow as big as her one day?" Filo ask

" I couldn't feed you if you grew  _that_  big, so you'd be on your own." Naofumi said

" That would take dozens of times longer than a normal filolial's lifespan, so don't worry yourself over it." Fitoria said

" Huh?!"

" She must've lived a really long time then..." Aichi said

" It's your turn to introduce yourselves, Shield Hero's party." Fitoria said

" Naofumi Iwantani." Naofumi said

" Okay."

" I'm Raphtalia. Nice to meet you." Raphtalia said

" Likewise."

" My name is Filo." Filo said

Fitoria nodded and turned to Melty.

" We've met before, haven't we? Thank you for your help that time." Fitoria said

" No problem. I'm Melty Melromarc. It's a pleasure to meet you again." Melty said

" Mel-tan, then." Fitoria said

" Mel... tan?"

" I'm Aichi Sendou." Aichi said

" Yeah."

" Toshiki Kai." Kai said

" Okay."

" And this is our baby, Tasuku Kai." Aichi said

" You've met her before, Melty?" Naofumi ask

" Yes. I ran into her on the way back to the capital after a diplomatic visit." Melty replied

" So you've made a habit of that, huh? Anyway, I'm grateful that you took out that monster. But what do you want with us? It's a long story and this isn't a great place for a chat. Let me take you somewhere more suitable." Fitoria said as she motioned them to her carriage

" Wait, before that..." Naofumi said as he approached the fallen dragon

" I don't like a Cardinal Hero using dragon material in his equipment." Fitoria said

" It serves as a precious fodder to develop my shield." Naofumi said

" And I already sense an ominous aura in your shield. Curse powers are certainly immense, but so are their consequences. You mustn't use them." Fitoria said

" It's not a problem. I have it under control." Naofumi said

" Not for long." Fitoria said

" Regardless, I need the dragon material and the Rage Shield in order to survive." Naofumi said

" ... Fine. Do as you wish." Fitoria said

Naofumi then took the dragon material and absorbed it in his shield while the others got into the carriage.

" This should do it." Naofumi muttered

" Are you finished?" Fitoria ask

" Yeah. But the rest of this..." Naofumi said

" I'll order my family to bring it along." Fitoria said

" Thanks."

" Get in the carriage. I'll need you to answer several questions when we get there." Fitoria said

Naofumi got onto the carriage with Raphtalia as they sat down.

" Portal."

The carriage was immediately teleported as Raphtalia opened the door and looked around.

" Wh-What just happened?" Raphtalia said

" Did we travel immediately?" Melty said

They all got off and looked at the ruins surrounding them.

" Wow."

" Ruins, huh?" Naofumi muttered

" You can practically feel their history." Raphtalia said

" What a dump." Filo said

" I hear it's considered the remains of the civilization the original heroes defended." Fitoria said

" You don't sound sure." Naofumi said

" It existed before I was born. For what it's worth, I'm watching over it." Fitoria said

" Is this a filolial sanctuary?" Melty ask

" Yes. I'm not supposed to bring humans here." Fitoria said

" Wow..."

Filo's stomach growled as they looked over to her.

" I think you should get some rest." Fitoria said

" Let's take a break, then." Naofumi said

" Yay!"

" That was one long day." Melty said

" I wonder if Keel-kun and the other kids are alright." Raphtalia said

" Reichnott and his people are there to take care of them. There's no need for concern." Kai said

" ... You're right."

" First, let's eat. I bet you're all hungry." Naofumi said

They started gathering the ingredients and started the fire as Naofumi started cooking. Once he was done, they all got a bowl for themselves.

" Time to dig in!" Filo said as she started to eat with Fitoria

" U-Uh, you know..." Melty said

" I feel too guilty to eat." Raphtalia said

They looked at the crowd of filolials in front of them as they stared at them.

" Those eyes are a little..." Aichi said

" They must be hungry too." Kai said

" It does make us feel guilty to eat too..." Aichi said

" Same here." Naofumi said as he ate his food

" Isn't it yummy?" Filo ask

" It's great." Fitoria said

" They're like sisters." Melty said

" Right? They even eat in the same sloppy manner." Naofumi said

Aichi sweat dropped as he tapped Naofumi's shoulder.

" What is it?" Naofumi ask

" Over there..." Aichi replied as he pointed behind Naofumi

Naofumi turned to see the filolials all staring at him as he flinched before sighing.

" God, fine! I'll make you some! Bring me some huge pots and a ton of ingredients!" Naofumi shouted as he stood up

" Good luck..." Aichi said

Kai huffed as he noticed Aichi not touching his food since he was carrying Tasuku in one hand. Aichi was about to drink his food from the bowl when Kai took the bowl out of his hands.

" Kai-kun?"

Kai took a spoon of the food and placed it close to his lips.

" Here. Eat." Kai said

" I-I can do it myself." Aichi said

" You obviously can't. I'll feed you. Don't worry, I'll make sure to eat too." Kai said

" ... O-Okay..."

They continued eating as Naofumi soon finished cooking for the filolials and sighed when the pots had been cleared.

" Why'd I even have to feed this KFC farm?" Naofumi said

" Good work, Naofumi-san." Aichi said as he yawned

" You should go to sleep soon." Naofumi said

" Yes... But I have to feed Tasuku-kun first." Aichi said

Fitoria then walked up from behind Naofumi as he turned to her.

" What? You're not getting any seconds." Naofumi said

" I know. It's time to talk." Fitoria said

" ... I'll be going then. Go to sleep early." Naofumi said

" Okay."

Naofumi and Fitoria walked away after that as Aichi took Tasuku out of the cloak after feeding him. Kai then walked up to him and placed a blanket around his shoulders.

" I'll burp him. You should go to sleep." Kai said

" But..."

" You haven't had enough rest, right? Go to sleep." Kai said

" Okay..."

Kai carried Tasuku out of his arms as Aichi laid down on his lap with the blanket covering him as Kai burped Tasuku.

" That was a good burp. Let me look at you more closely before you go to sleep too." Kai whispered

As he laid Tasuku on his arm, Kai looked at Tasuku's eyes as he smiled.

" Your eyes really look like my father. I wished you didn't inherit his eyes. Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't end up like me." Kai whispered as he brushed Tasuku's hair with his hand

Kai then looked down at the sleeping Aichi and started caressing his cheek.

" Thank you, Aichi. I'm sorry that you suffered so much without me. This time, I'll make sure to protect you." Kai whispered

Kai then patted Tasuku until he fell asleep as Naofumi came back soon after.

" Where's Fitoria?" Kai ask

" She went off somewhere." Naofumi replied

" I see."

" You've been in this world for a month too. So what's your story for that horrible level?" Naofumi said as he stared at the words 'Lvl 10'

Kai stayed silent for a bit before telling Naofumi the same story he told Aichi.

" ... I guess it makes more sense now. Your level was 4 before this but I guess the experience you got from the dragon was a big leap. Make sure to keep watch of Aichi and your baby." Naofumi said

" ... Yeah. It's just... I kind of wished he didn't inherit these red eyes." Kai said

" Aichi said that your father had the same eyes. You had a fight or something?" Naofumi ask

" ... My parents abandoned me." Kai replied

Naofumi quickly masked his surprise and stayed silent.

" They laundered money from a family business and abandoned me. They left me with my relatives but those adults were all rotten. Behind their kind faces were hate and disgust. They wanted nothing to do with me and I got tossed around many households for that reason. Once I graduated middle school, my parents sent me money for high school and I was able to get my own place to stay. I was living by myself after that." Kai said

" When did you meet Aichi?" Naofumi ask

" The same age my parents abandoned me. I think it was my second year in middle school. He was just a kid that was beaten up and for some reason, I just reached out my hand to him. Telling him that he can be stronger by imagining himself as Blaster Blade." Kai said

" 'Blaster Blade'... Oh, the card that he used to win the Asia Circuit." Naofumi said

" You watched it?" Kai ask

" ... I was a fan... I guess I still am. But after coming to this world, I can kind of forget what my life was in our original world." Naofumi said

" Oh."

" ... How did you meet him again?" Naofumi ask

" His card had been stolen and used as a bet. He had went to retrieve it and then I taught him the game. After that fight, we fought many more times. I didn't even noticed how quickly he'd grown in that span of one year until he entered high school. But... I think already loved him even before our second meeting." Kai said

" ... I see. Well, since both of us had been equally betrayed, I don't see a reason to not trust you anymore. We both know very well how it feels like after all." Naofumi said

" ... Fine."

Ahmes then went over to them as it rested beside Kai.

" What is it?" Kai ask

Ahmes started to signal something with its beak.

" He wants you guys to rest of him. Go ahead. He's pretty warm." Naofumi said

" And you?" Kai ask

" I'll be sleeping soon too." Naofumi said as he went to find the sleeping girls within the filolials

Kai then looked over to Ahmes as he settled Tasuku down on his back and laid Aichi on his feathers. Seeing the two's content faces, Kai smiled and laid down beside Aichi and slept as well. The next morning, Naofumi made their breakfast while thinking about something.

" 'Kill the Four Cardinal Heroes', huh?" Naofumi muttered

" Is something wrong, Naofumi-san?" Aichi ask

" Never mind. It's nothing." Naofumi said

They then set the table and bowls for the filolials as they started eating.

" They've really taken to you." Raphtalia said

" Right?" Melty said

That was when Fitoria came up beside her and put her hand out.

" Liberation: Wind Prison."

A current of wind blew the table away and trapped Melty as she tried to touch the current but had gotten hurt.

" Mel-chan!"

" What are you doing to Mel-chan?!" Filo ask

" Mel-tan, I need you to be my hostage." Fitoria said as they floated up to the building

" 'Hostage'? What do you mean?" Naofumi ask

" Shield Hero, promise me. Promise me you'll make up with the other heroes." Fitoria said

" Let Mel-chan out of there!" Filo exclaimed

" And if I don't, you're threatening to hurt Melty? I thought I told you it wasn't happening!" Naofumi exclaimed

" Even still, I must ask you to." Fitoria said

" Why are you so obsessed with the heroes working together?" Naofumi ask

" Because I made a promise to the hero who raised me, and because the heroes  _must_  cooperate in order to save the world from the Waves. Please." Fitoria said

" It doesn't matter how many times you ask. I have no intention of reconciling with those morons." Naofumi said

" In that case, new heroes will have to be summoned. And to enable that, I'll kill the current heroes." Fitoria said

The others gasped.

" So that's what you meant last night." Naofumi said

" That will help the world in a long run. Please reconcile with the other heroes." Fitoria said

" Even then, I can't do it. You don't need to take Melty hostage. If you want to kill me, feel free. But..." Naofumi said as he lifted his shield

" Naofumi!"

" Naofumi-sama!"

" Naofumi-san!"

" Just know that I'm not going down without a fight!" Naofumi said as he got ready to summon the Rage Shield

" Don't." Fitoria said as she jammed his shield from transforming

" Not again!" Naofumi exclaimed

" I understand how you feel, Shield Hero." Fitoria said

" What?"

" If that's how it is, prove to me that you and your party can fight the Wave alone." Fitoria said

" Prove to you?" Raphtalia ask

" How do we do that? By fighting you right here and now?" Naofumi ask

" Shield Hero, I more of less know how strong you are. I want a one-on-one with Filo." Fitoria said

" Me?"

" If you prove to me that you're strong, I'll release Mel-tan. And I won't kill the heroes for awhile. I'll give you time." Fitoria said

" I don't really understand, but if I win, Master won't be killed, and Mel-chan will be freed too, right?" Filo ask

" Wait. Hang on, Filo-" Naofumi exclaimed as Filo cut him off

" Then I'll fight." Filo said

" I'll fight in this form, so you fight me in human form too, Filo." Fitoria said

Filo took out the gloves and wore them, " Gotcha!"

" I said wait!" Naofumi exclaimed as Fitoria landed

" This way." Fitoria said

They went to an open field and stood opposite each other while Fitoria put up a barrier around them.

" Here I come." Filo said

" Whenever you're ready." Fitoria said

Filo flew into the air and tried to kick Fitoria but she'd dodged it.

" You're slow." Fitoria said as she grabbed Filo and threw her up

Filo stopped herself and looked back at the ground but couldn't find her.

" Huh?"

" Above you, Filo-chan!" Aichi shouted

From behind her, Fitoria hit her back down to the ground.

" Filo-chan!"

" Why did she ask for her to battle? Don't you think it's weird? With her filolial form, she could just easily beat Filo but she asked for a fight in their human forms." Kai said

" It does feel weird but..." Aichi said

" Filo! Don't just charge in blindly! Use your head! And regenerate your clothes with you have the chance! Pour your mana into it and increase your defence as much as you can!" Naofumi shouted

" ... Gotcha! As source of your powers, Filo orders you. Decipher the laws of nature and blow my targer away with a vicious vaccuum burst. Zweit Tornado!" Filo declared as a tornado headed towards Fitoria

" Nullify the vaccuum burst. Anti-Zweit Tornado!" Fitoria declared as a barrier blocked the attack

" Watch out! It's jamming magic!" Melty exclaimed

Fitoria then came up in front of Filo.

" You're wide open." Fitoria said as she blasted Filo back again

" She has no time to regenerate her clothes at all." Raphtalia exclaimed

Naofumi looked over to Melty and snuck up towards her.

" Melty. Filo's in trouble if this keeps up. I'll try to get rid of this cage with my shield." Naofumi said

That was when Fitoria turned and fired a wave at him as it broke through his defence and threw him back against the wall.

" Naofumi-san!"

" Naofumi-sama!"

" Naofumi!"

Naofumi then spit out a bit of blood after the impact. Raphtalia and the others ran to help him up as Aichi started to heal his wound.

" Master!"

" Eyes on me." Fitoria said as she smacked Filo again, " He got what he deserved for trying to cheat and rescue Mel-tan. But do you know why he did that? Because you're weak. What do you fight for?"

" Isn't that obvious? For Master!" Filo exclaimed as she charged at Fitoria and tried to punch her again but was dodged again

" You couldn't beat the dragon last night, you can't beat me now, and you expect to be useful to the Shield Hero?" Fitoria ask

" I'm not gonna lose! I'm gonna become strong for Master!" Filo said as she got up again

" Not with such a shallow will!" Fitoria said as she hit Filo back down again and blasted her

" Are you alright, Naofumi-sama?" Raphtalia ask

" The wound is a little deep so don't push yourself too much." Aichi said

" Yeah..."

" I won't let Master get hurt anymore. I'll... I'll be much, much stronger!" Filo exclaimed

" Really?" Fitoria ask as she closed her eyes and breathed a little

That was when blue orbs started surrounding and glowing around her.

" That's..." Kai exclaimed

" She's absorbing mana particles from the surrounding air... How is that even possible?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Filo!"

" Master..."

" I'm fine. Calm down, and watch her attacks closely. I know you can do it!" Naofumi shouted

" Yeah!"

Filo then started generating her own mana.

" Too slow." Fitoria said

" Okay, but I'll still beat you!" Filo said as she jumped, " Spiral... Strike!"

Fitoria put up a barrier as Filo's mana turned her gloves into claws as they collided.

" Go!"

" Filo!"

The barrier broke as Filo managed to land a scratch on Fitoria's cheek before crashing onto the ground.

" Naofumi-sama! Did you see that magic attack Filo just used?" Raphtalia ask

" Yeah."

Filo then got up and started staggering towards Fitoria, " I... I won't lose. Master, I'll grow stronger. Strong enough to protect you, Mel-chan, Raphtalia onee-chan, Aichi onii-chan, Kai and Tasu-chan. Strong enough to protect everyone."

" Okay."

" So... I'll never lose." Filo said

" That's enough, Filo. You win. I'll free Mel-tan. You did well." Fitoria said as she let the barrier down


	11. Chapter 11

Melty ran towards Filo after being released as she hugged her and cried. Naofumi and the others came down with her as Raphtalia supported Naofumi.

" Mel-chan... Master... I won." Filo said

" Yeah. You did amazing, Filo." Naofumi said

Melty helped Filo over to one of the rocks to sit as Fitoria healed her wounds and mended her clothes.

" You did well to pass the trial." Fitoria said

" Filo, you were being tested." Naofumi said

" Yes. If you hadn't passed it, you would've died. And the Shield Hero would have, too." Fitoria said as a tiara appeared on her hand

" What is that?" Filo ask

" A symbol proving that you overcame my trial. Lower your head." Fitoria said

Filo bowed as Fitoria placed the tiara on her head while the filolials cheered.

" Filo, I appoint you my successor." Fitoria said

" Successor?" Filo ask

" You mean she'll become the next filolial queen?" Naofumi ask

" That's amazing, Filo-chan!" Melty exclaimed

Suddenly, the tiara glowed and disappeared as an ahoge replaced it.

" Is that the symbol of being next in line?" Raphtalia ask

" An ahoge...?" Kai muttered

" C-Cute!" Melty exclaimed

" ... Something weird grew on my head! Get it off!" Filo exclaimed as she pulled it off, only for another to appear again

" It grew back!" Melty exclaimed

" And it'll keep growing back, so get used to it. And you'll gain more of them as you grow." Fitoria said

" Am I gonna look like you?" Filo ask as she pouted

Naofumi checked the ahoge and noticed that Filo's stats had increased.

" I also have something for you, Shield Hero." Fitoria said

" For me? I don't want an ahoge!" Naofumi exclaimed

" What's an ahoge?" Raphtalia ask

" It's something better. I'll completely heal your wound, too." Fitoria said as she healed and mended Naofumi's armor, " Now show me your shield."

" Like this?" Naofumi ask as he lifted up his shield

Fitoria then took off one of her own ahoge and placed it on the shield's core as it force unlocked the Filolial Series.

" Well, thank you." Naofumi said

" You're welcome. But I still have something I wish to discuss with you in private." Fitoria said

" There's more?" Naofumi ask

" Uh... You didn't use us just to test Filo-chan, did you?" Melty ask

" I did. I feel bad for what I did to you. Is there anything you desire?" Fitoria ask

" Huh? W-Well, you see..." Melty said

Naofumi and the others looked at each other and blinked. They were soon in a forest as Melty rode on top of Fitoria in her bird form.

" Is a ride really all she wanted?" Naofumi ask

" She's still a child after all." Aichi said

" I wanna be really big soon, too!" Filo said

" Who knows how many ahoges you'll have by then?" Naofumi teased

" No!"

They laughed as Fitoria and Melty soon returned and they went back to the ruins to eat a proper breakfast.

" That was so much fun!" Melty exclaimed

" The day has only just begun. Get some more rest before you leave." Fitoria said

" But..."

" Well, if Fitoria's offering, why not accept?" Naofumi said

" Really?" Melty ask

" This is a celebration after all. We need to show you some real hospitality as well." Fitoria said

The filolials all cheered.

" A party to celebrate the appointment of a new queen? You mean me? Don't go making decisions for me!" Filo exclaimed

" Congratulations, Filo-chan." Melty said

That was when filolials started picking up Melty, Raphtalia and Kai as Aichi quickly rejected the offer to take care of Tasuku.

" Me too?" Raphtalia exclaimed

" I don't think I'm going to like this..." Kai said

One of the filolials chirped loudly as the other filolials started sprinting off with them as they screamed in surprise from the speed.

" I wonder if they'll be alright... They just ate too..." Aichi said

" They'll be fine... I think." Naofumi said

" You think...?" Aichi muttered

The celebration went on into the night as they sat around a bonfire while the filolials cheered for Filo.

" They all look so happy." Aichi said

" Yeah."

The two then sweat dropped as Naofumi was pecked by a few filolials while Filo and Melty danced with the other filolials. Soon, they were all tired and went to sleep within the filolials while Naofumi and Fitoria went to have a talk.

" Picking up where you left off this afternoon?" Naofumi ask

" Did you really try to make up with them?" Fitoria ask

" Not this again." Naofumi sighed

" Did you try to clear your name?" Fitoria ask

" Well... I guess I didn't bother, thinking they'd never believe me." Naofumi said

" If you don't tell them they're wrong, you're basically admitting your guilt." Fitoria said

" Maybe."

" I'm going to drop you off close to another hero when I take you back." Fitoria said

" You're coming with us?" Naofumi ask after he sat down

" I won't imvolve myself any further. Show me you four are worthy of my involvement." Fitoria said

" You want me to talk it out right then and there, right? Got it. I'll try my best. Is that all?" Naofumi ask

" No, there's more. If even one Cardinal Hero is missing when a Wave hits, fighting it off will be exponentially more difficult. If that looks likely, it's better to kill you all and summon new heroes." Fitoria said

" So if all four of us don't talk it out and reconcile, you'll kill us anyway, huh?" Naofumi ask

" I can't tell you after how many Waves it will happen, but there will come a time where the world demands sacrifice from all life." Fitoria said

" The world will demand sacrifices?" Naofumi ask

" The heroes will be forced to choose what they fight for in that battle. I'm waiting for that time to come." Fitoria said

" Choose what we fight for?" Naofumi said

" Will you fight for the world, or will you fight for its people? If you choose the world, many lives will be lost. But you'll be able to fulfill your duty." Fitoria said

" And if we choose the people?" Naofumi ask

" It'll be a thorny path." Fitoria replied

" How much do you know?" Naofumi ask

" There is a lot I have forgotten, but there is one thing I remember. Saving the world isn't the same as saving its people. Past heroes wished for their successors to save the people." Fitoria said

" Not that I get it, but it makes sense for heroes of the people to choose them." Naofumi said

" You can't do it as you are now. You can't overcome all those hurdles by yourself." Fitoria said

" Why are you telling me all this? Wouldn't it be convenient to convince another hero?" Naofumi ask

" I rate you higher than the other heroes." Fitoria said as she sat down next to him

" Why?"

" You raised Filo, the next queen. You couldn't possibly be a bad guy." Fitoria said

" I am a bad guy." Naofumi said

" If you say so. I believe you have it in you to talk it out with the other heroes. Besides, you four heroes are far too weak. Even if I don't kill you personally, you'll die sooner rather than later." Fitoria said

" Are the upcoming battles going to be that rough? Then I'll need rhe Rage Shield more than ever." Naofumi said

" If you absolutely must use that shield..." Fitoria said as she used her magic on the Dragon Zombie core on Naofumi's armor

" What's happening?" Naofumi exclaimed as he checked the armor's stats

" That will slow down the Curse Shield's corrosion. But it won't completely stop it, so try to avoid using it as much as possible." Fitoria said

" After all that talk about killing me? I guess you're just really nice, Fitoria." Naofumi said

Fitoria then stared at him in silence as Naofumi turned back to the sky.

" Well, given you're doing all this for me, I guess I'll give it my best shot. But don't get your hopes up." Naofumi said as Fitoria suddenly laid her head on his lap as he flinched a little, " Could you get off?"

" Please, Shield Hero."

" Hey, was it the Shield Hero who raised you?" Naofumi ask

" I forgot. Filolials have short memories." Fitoria replied

" ... I see."

Naofumi then patted her head as she smiled. They soon returned to where the others were as Naofumi found Kai awake and caressing Aichi's hair with his hand.

" Did Tasuku wake up?" Naofumi ask as he approached him

Kai turned to him and placed a finger near his lips while continuing his action.

" ... No. Aichi was thrashing about a little. I think he was having a nightmare." Kai whispered

" I see."

Kai then took his hand off and tried to get comfortable on Ahmes again when Aichi flinched. Kai quickly got up and laid Aichi on his chest as he drifted back to his peaceful sleep.

" See?" Kai whispered

" ... Yeah."

" ... You know, about 'Delete'... Aichi had been 'deleted' before, but for a few brief minutes." Kai whispered

" But what does it do?" Naofumi ask

" Your memories and bond with Vanguard gets erased. Only a certain trigger would bring it back but it takes awhile." Kai whispered

" It was something that strong?" Naofumi ask

" That's called a 'Delete End'. A normal 'Delete' only erases the unit we ride. But for those brief minutes before he got his bond with Vanguard back, I saw a different Aichi. His eyes were devoid of light and he barely knew what he was doing, but Cray saved him and his bond, bringing it back to him and bringing the Aichi we know now back. Those few minutes... scared me. That would've been the Aichi he would've became if I never met him all those years ago. I was relieved when he was back to normal." Kai whispered

" So he overcame it and defeated the enemy. He sure is something." Naofumi whispered

Kai nodded as he sighed and looked up at the sky before quickly drifting off to sleep. Naofumi went to find Raphtalia and the others and slept as well. The next morning, Fitoria teleported them near a road with a new carriage as they looked around.

" Thank you for bringing us this far, Fitoria-san." Raphtalia said as she bowed

" And for the new carriage." Melty added

" Filo really loves pulling one." Raphtalia said

Fitoria continued to stare at Filo as Raphtalia turned to look at her too when Filo spotted their stares and jumped off the carriage.

" It's mine now, okay?" Filo said as she transformed back into her bird form

" No, it's not." Naofumi said as the other laughed a little, " Fitoria... Is another hero nearby?"

" Yeah. I sense one." Fitoria confirmed

" I see."

" Shield Hero... Take care of her. And keep your promise." Fitoria said

" Yeah. I'll do what I can." Naofumi said

They all got on the carriage and set off while waving goodbye to Fitoria. The carriage contimued moving until they reached near a wall that separates them from the borders.

" If only we could get past that wall, we could cross the border. Any other routes we could take, Raphtalia-san?" Melty ask

" Taking a detour would cost us a few more days." Raphtalia replied after checking the map

" Fitoria-san said there was another hero nearby, right? It might be better to take a detour anyway." Melty said

" What will we do, Naofumi-sama?" Raphtalia ask

While Naofumi was thinking back to what Fitoria said to him, Kai sighed as Aichi laughed a little while they both sat on rocks, discussing about something.

" I don't get it at all..." Kai said

" Well, you'll get used to it soon." Aichi said

" What are you two doing?" Melty ask

" I'm teaching Kai-kun on how to use some spells, but... it doesn't seem to be going well." Aichi sald

" ... Alright. I'll try summoning Overlord." Kai said as he stood up from the rock

" Huh? So soon? You should give it a few more days with some weaker spells first." Aichi said

" At least he can help us see if there's a hero over that checkpoint and not waste time. Let's see..." Kai said as he closed his eyes to think

Once he opened them again, a red glow appeared in his eyes as a red circle appeared in front of him.

" As Kagero's Vanguard, I call upon you. Hear my voice and manifest. Dragonic Overlord!" Kai declared as the red circle glowed brighter

" W-Wait a minute, Kai-kun! That's reckless no matter how you look at it! We're on a cliff!" Aichi exclaimed

Aichi quickly covered Tasuku and himself with his cloak as flames fired out in all directions and they all yelled in surprised. Once the flames subsided, Naofumi immediately cast his healing spell while the others breathed out smoke.

" ... That's your almighty unit?" Naofumi ask

Aichi took the cloak down and blinked as he quickly suppressed his laughter. The miniature black and red dragon in front of them roared in a squeaky tone.

" O-Overlord...?"

" What's going on...?" Melty ask

" I-I think... you didn't imagine him properly to let him manifest... And your level might still be too low..." Aichi said as he surpressed more giggles

" ... Say that earlier." Kai said

Kai picked up the flailing Overlord by his back as it tried to complain to him by flailing even more.

" Shut up. I haven't got used to this world yet, so can it. I'll send you back to Cray if you'd like." Kai said before turning to Aichi, " How do I do that?"

" There should be a timer. Only you can see it." Aichi said

" ... Aichi."

" What's wrong?" Aichi ask

" Why is it for two days?" Kai ask

" Huh? ... Huh?! Two days?! My summonings don't last that long! Besides, even if there is a timer, it is still using your own powers to send him back." Aichi exclaimed

" Well, I can't send him back. I don't know how to do that." Kai said

" I told you not to be reckless already!" Aichi exclaimed

" ... Hey. What are you going to do about this?" Naofumi ask as he continued healing the slightly charred Filo

" ... Sorry."

Once Filo was healed, Naofumi decided to move towards the checkpoint instead of taking the detour as Overlord continued complaining in the carriage.

" I can't do anything about this! Just stay here like the rest of us until the timer goes out!" Kai exclaimed

Aichi sighed and Tasuku cooed at the same time as he turned to Tasuku with a small smile.

" Well, Papa will learn sooner or later." Aichi said

" Master... I see the spear guy." Filo said

Aichi flinched at those words as he got out the invisibility cloak and hid both him and Tasuku.

" What's wrong, Aichi? And exactly where are you?" Kai ask as he looked around

That was when he felt a small tug on his sleeve and sighed in relief.

" Well... I guess it's best to stay hidden from Motoyasu." Naofumi sighed before turning back to the front, " So... I get the guy least likely to hear me out, huh?"

" What now?" Raphtalia ask

" It's too late to turn back. Keep going." Naofumi said

They soon reached the entrance and got off as Kai held onto Aichi's still invisible hand while Overlord perched on his shoulder.

" Motoyasu, listen to me. We're not here to fight. All we ask is that you let us through." Naofumi said

" Is that all?" Motoyasu muttered

" Huh?"

" Is that all you have to say, Devil of the Shield?!" Motoyasu yelled as he spun his spear and thrusted it onto Naofumi's shield

He then jumped back and got ready.

" Naofumi-sama!"

" Who attacks someone without even listening to them first?" Naofumi ask

" You're still using your brainwashing shield to enslave Filo-chan, Ai-chan and Raphtalia-chan? How despicable!" Motoyasu exclaimed

Kai's eyebrow twitched while he felt Aichi flinching again.

" That shield doesn't exist!" Naofumi exclaimed

" Don't try to talk your way out of this!" Motoyasu yelled as he charged up lightning on his spear

Naofumi blocked the attack and stepped back.

" Hear me out, Motoyasu! I don't want to fight you! Hell, even last time-" Naofumi shouted but was cut off

" Maybe I was summoned to this world... to stop you!" Motoyasu said as he charged up his attack, " Meteor Thrust!"

Naofumi blocked the attack as it dispersed and he panted.

" You still won't go down? You're stubborn if nothing else, you damned devil." Motoyasu said

" Master!"

" Naofumi-sama, you can't talk anything out when he's like this!" Raphtalia exclaimed

" ... Hey, Motoyasu. Why are you so mad? Is it because I ran away last time? Did it piss you off that much?" Naofumi ask

" To you... Were Ren and Itsuki this insignificant to you? I finally understand that you really are a devil!" Motoyasu exclaimed

" Ren?" Kai muttered

" It's the Sword Hero. He's different from the Ren-san we know." Aichi whispered

" You tricked us by saying that we were on the same team as heroes, and then... You... You are the scum of the earth!" Motoyasu exclaimed as he swung his spear down while Naofumi blocked it, " I'll make you pay!"

" Hey, what did I even do?" Naofumi ask

" Search your feelings! You'll know!" Motoyasu exclaimed

He thrust his spear again as it was immediately deflected by something. Aichi took off the hood from his cloak and Motoyasu jumped back. Aichi then raised his rapier towards him.

" Aichi!"

" ... You were really trying to kill Naofumi-san. We won't get anywhere with your talk. Get to the point. Why are you so angry?" Aichi ask

" ... I'll make him pay for killing Itsuki and Ren!" Motoyasu exclaimed

They all gasped as their eyes widened.


	12. Chapter 12

Aichi backed away after what Motoyasu said as he looked at Naofumi before turning back.

" He couldn't have killed them." Aichi said

" Exactly what are you talking about?" Naofumi ask

" Trying to play dumb, you accursed devil? You should know why I'm so angry and hurt! You killed them both! And yet, you..." Motoyasu said

" What is the meaning of this? The heroes of the Bow and Sword were killed?" Melty ask

" You used your brainwashing shield on Princess Melty, too? You filthy swine!" Motoyasu exclaimed

" Again, I have no such thing! ... Listen up, Motoyasu. I haven't killed Ren or Itsuki! I have no need to!" Naofumi said

" What?"

" Did you see their bodies for yourself? ... You didn't, huh? Then it may be a lie-" Naofumi said but was cut off

" It's reliable information from an agent of the Church. They said the Devil of the Shield unleashed a monster sealed in the center of town and killed Itsuki-sama and Ren-sama while they were distracted." Myne said

" ... I don't like where this is going..." Kai muttered

" Motoyasu-sama, be wary of his brainwashing shield. Don't let the devil sway you with his words." Myne said

" Yeah, I know. I won't be fooled!" Motoyasu said

" Why is she always like this?" Naofumi muttered

" Mel-chan?"

" Sister, you didn't." Melty said

" Did you kill Ren and Itsuki?!" Naofumi exclaimed

" Now it is time to battle." Myne said as she released a ball of lightning into the air

It then split into a cage and surrounded them as they looked around.

" Damn it! Aichi, step back!" Naofumi exclaimed as he pulled Aichi behind him

" What's this?" Raphtalia ask

" A Lightning Cage?!" Melty exclaimed

" Indeed. An item that seals caster and target in an impregnable lightning prison." Myne said

" You're not getting away! I will avenge their deaths!" Motoyasu said

" Calm down and think this through, Motoyasu! Are you going to believe something without confirming it for yourself?" Naofumi ask

" I believe in my trustworthy friends!" Motoyasu said as he prepared his spear, " Here I come!"

Naofumi blocked with his shield and pushed him back.

" Shield Prison!"

The shields and chains trapped Motoyasu as he immediately broke it apart.

" Filo!"

" 'Kay!"

" Oh no, you don't. As source of thy power and the next queen, I order thee." Myne chanted

" That's one haughty incantation." Naofumi said

" Decipher the laws of creation and drench my targets in a rain of flame! Zweit Fire Squall!" Myne chanted

" Overlord."

Overlord fired crimson flames on the flames raining on them, causing them to reduce to mere steam upon contact.

" Overlord's flames are almost equal to lava. Normal flames won't match his level." Kai said

" Amazing!" Aichi exclaimed

" Now, hurry!" Kai said

" You ready, Filo?" Naofumi ask

" Yeah!"

Filo charged at Motoyasu as he brought his spear up to block her talons.

" Not so fast! Zweit Air Shot!"

Filo turned back to her human form to avoid the attack while still holding onto Motoyasu's spear as he pushed her back. Filo then used the attack she learned with her battle with Fitoria as their attacks collided.

" She's already making sure of the attack she used against Fitoria-san." Aichi said

" Aichi. Stay with me. It's too dangerous to join with Tasuku." Kai said

" No. I'll fight when needed to. You carry Tasuku-kun." Aichi said as he handed Tasuku over to Kai

Kai sighed as Aichi smiled in assurance.

" Forgive me, Filo-chan. I must fight for Ren and Itsuki, even if it means hurting you." Motoyasu said as he charged at Filo, only for it to be parried away by Naofumi as he stabbed the bottom end of his spear onto the ground, " Meteor Thrust!"

Naofumi blocked the attack again.

" I'm not done yet! Chaos Spear! ... Myne! Guys!" Motoyasu shouted

" Zweit Fire!"

" Zweit Air Shot!"

The three attacks combined onto Motoyasu's spear.

" Behold this combo skill involving fire, wind and my spear! Air-Burst Flare Lance!" Motoyasu declared as Naofumi blocked the attack again

" Naofumi-sama!"

" Zweit Air Shot!"

" Zweit Aqua Shot!"

The air and water collided as water sprayed all over.

" Melty..."

Raphtalia ran over to Naofumi as a combo skill unlocked.

" Is this... a combo skill? You saw their attack just now, right?" Naofumi said

" Right."

" Raphtalia-chan. If you continue to side with him, I won't show you any mercy either." Motoyasu warned

" As source of thy power, I order thee. Decipher the laws of nature and conceal my target. First Hiding!" Raphtalia declared as she ran and lifted her sword

" Hiding Shield!"

As Raphtalia jumped and was ready to collide weapons with Motoyasu, a green shield appeared in between them.

" Change Shield!"

The shield turned into the Soul Eater Shield as it opened its mouth and hung onto Motoyasu.

" Motoyasu-sama!"

The Soul Eater Shield returned to Naofumi after that as his SP increased.

" He drained my SP? Who do you think I am?!" Motoyasu exclaimed as he tried to stab Naofumi with his spear as Naofumi dodged and grabbed it, " I don't need to use any skills!"

" Filo! Aichi!"

" High Quick!"

" Wind-piercing Blade!"

Both attacks hit Motoyasu as he flew back.

" Motoyasu-sama!"

" You're wide open." Raphtalia said as she appeared in front of Myne and slashed the front of her armor, " You will not get in Naofumi-sama's way!"

" A damned demi-human thinks she can strike me not once, but twice? How dare you!" Myne growled

" How could you force Filo-chan, Ai-chan and Raphtalia-chan to attack for you?" Motoyasu said

" I told you not to call me that!" Aichi exclaimed

" You still don't get it? Filo! Melty!" Naofumi called

" As source of thy power, we order thee!" Melty chanted

" Decipher the laws of nature and bring forth a raging wind!" Filo chanted

" Bring forth a pelting rain!" Melty chanted

" And produce a storm that blows our target away! Typhoon!" Both chanted

A strong typhoon mixed in their powers blew Motoyasu and his group up as they hit the ground.

" That was great, Filo-chan! We were in perfect sync!" Melty exclaimed

" Yeah!"

" Damn... How can you be so strong when you haven't upgraded classes? Is this because of the brainwashing shield too?" Motoyasu said

" While you were having fun playing superhero, we were out here fighting and acquiring skills." Naofumi said

" Lies! You think I'll believe that trite explanation?!" Motoyasu exclaimed

" It's the truth. We did what we had to do, no matter how trite or trival. And that's why you lost to us. Give it a rest, Motoyasu. Hear me out." Naofumi said

" Even so... Even so, I must avenge Itsuki and Ren. If I give in here, Princess Melty, Raphtalia-chan, Ai-chan and Filo-chan will never be freed from the Devil of the Shield! I will never accept that! Because I'm the Spear Hero!" Motoyasu exclaimed as he stood up

" That's my Motoyasu-sama! Bring me the Devil of the Shield's head and my dear Melty!" Myne said

" ... An annoying woman and a man with a hero complex... I can see why you can get mixed up in this mess." Kai said

" Even though I told him to stop calling me by that name..." Aichi muttered

Filo and Ahmes then looked up and started looking around.

" This is odd... All those soldiers are gone now." Raphtalia said

" Ahmes!"

Upon Filo's call, Ahmes nodded and kicked all three girls onto Motoyasu's side as they fell back to the ground while Ahmes returned and pushed Kai closer to the ground.

" Filo, what are you doing?" Naofumi ask

" The shield, Master! Bring out that dark shield! And place a bunch of stuff above us! Or else we'll be done for!" Filo exclaimed

" What are you saying..." Raphtalia said

" Hurry up! Now!" Filo exclaimed

Naofumi looked at Raphtalia and nodded as he turned to Aichi and nodded. He then brought out the Rage Shield.

" Shield Prison!"

The shield and chains surrounded and covered them.

" More! Up top, too!" Filo exclaimed

" Messiah's Protection!"

" Air Strike Shield! Second Shield!"

" What are you playing at?" Myne ask

" Shut up, Sister!" Melty exclaimed

" Here it comes!" Filo exclaimed

A beam then shone down on their defences as the others screamed in surprise when the ground shook. Tasuku wailed as Kai held onto Ahmes for support. The two Air Strike Shields then broke as the Shield Prison started to crack.

" My powers have been broken past...?!" Aichi exclaimed

" ... No! Aichi, keep it up!" Kai shouted

Aichi continued to pour out his powers as the Shield Prison finally broke and Naofumi started using his shield to protect them while Aichi's barrier held up a little while longer as the light soon dissipated and they were left in a deep pit. Naofumi fell to the ground and panted as Aichi staggered and fell back as well. Raphtalia and Kai ran towards them.

" Aichi!"

" Naofumi-sama..."

" Are Filo and Melty okay?" Naofumi ask

" We're fine." Melty replied

" Aichi? Tasuku?" Naofumi ask

" He's alright." Kai replied as he helped the exhausted Aichi up

" What? What just happened, Myne?" Motoyasu ask

" Th-That power... Don't tell me..." Myne exclaimed

They looked up from the pit to see the Pope.

" My, how wonderful. You take the high-class, multi-caster ritual magic, Judgement, head-on and remain standing? I'd expect nothing less from the Shield Devil." The Pope said as he clapped his hands

" The Pope?"

" You're that guy from the capital's cathedral!" Naofumi exclaimed

" Oh? You remember who I am? Then you must be aware of your sin as well." The Pope said

" My sin?"

" You not only showed no gratitude for the holy water God bestowed upon you, but also deceived the people and led rhem to turn against the country. Hence, I shall purify you all in the name of God." The Pope said

" Pope Balmus! Do you realize what you have just done?! You nearly killed the Spear Hero and the next queen!" Myne exclaimed

" The Spear Hero's party and the next queen were killed by the Devil of the Shield. Or, well, that's how the script goes. In other words, you are all walking corpses." The Pope said

" What? Myne, what the hell is he talking about?" Motoyasu ask

" And if walking corpses become real corpses, that just means all is right in the world. It is all as God desires." The Pope said

" Nonsense!" Raphtalia exclaimed

" That's some messed up logic. Reminds me of a certain someone." Melty muttered

" Oh, you may rest assured. We have already planned a system of government to take the royal family's place." The Pope said

" Wha... Ridiculous! No one but us can rule this country!" Myne exclaimed

" Royalty that abuse their power and mistreat the Church, apostles of God Himself? Neither the country nor its people need such blasphemies. If anything, you are a pestilance. And the same goes for you heroes. We worship the ones who save the people and the world from the Waves. But... The Spear Hero released a sealed monster upon the world, the Sword Hero caused an epidemic, and the Bow Hero tried to conceal his standing and hide from his duty. Heroes who cause harm across the country and damage the poeple's belief are nothing but fakes." The Pope said

" I... I did it because I thought it would help the world. Ren and Itsuki were trying to help, too. And you call us fakes?" Motoyasu ask

" Your foolishness speaks volumes. As did theirs, when they started investigating something beyond them." The Pope said

" Investigating?"

" That is why God's Judgement fell upon them." The Pope said

" God's Judgement? W-Wait a second! Didn't Naofumi kill them?" Motoyasu ask

The Pope laughed, " You've put on quite the amusing farce, but enough."

He was then handed a sword.

" For the false Spear Hero and for the Devil of the Shield, clinging so desperately to life like a cockroach, let there be the purification of Holy Judgment. And... For this country, righteous order!" The Pope said as he lifted up the sword

" Watch out, Naofumi! That sword is..." Melty exclaimed

The sword then glowed brightly as Naofumi went in front and blocked it.

" For a Devil, you are pretty tough. That'll be enough trial shots. Now face the real thing." The Pope said as the sword changed to a spear

" Wh-What?"

" ... Is that?" Melty exclaimed

" H-Hey! That sword turned into a spear!" Motoyasu exclaimed

" There's no doubt about it. That's a replica of the Cardinal Weapons!" Melty exclaimed

" A... replica?"

" In the past, an attempt was made to duplicate the four weapons of the legendary heroes. To make the ultimate weapon, which could change forms and use each weapon's skills. I was taught that it was lost many centuries ago." Melty explained

" That's not fair! Say, Myne. Is it true?" Motoyasu exclaimed

" H-How would I know?" Myne exclaimed

" It's so famous, anyone dabbling in Melromarc's and the Church's history would know of it. Finding it should've been big news." Melty said

" But the Three Heroes Church kept it hidden." Naofumi said

" Maybe its loss was a lie made up by the Church, too." Melty said

" Why'd you summon the heroes if you had a weapon like that?" Naofumi ask

" That weapon is mighty, but it consumes a massive amount of mana. Just that one seing earlier must've drained dozens of magicians of their mana." Melty said

" No wonder you're first in line for the throne, Melty-sama. You have educsted yourself well. Completely unlike your sister, who was too busy conspiring to study. The mana this legendary weapon requires will be provided by all the believers here. My brethen, this is a battle between our lord and the Devil of the Shield. It is a holy crusade in the name of God. Offer your prayers to the legendary weapon imbued with divine power. And we shall purge this world of the fake Spear Hero and the Devil of the Shield." The Pope said

" That'll be a pain to fight. Melty! Can't you take those believers out of the equation? Put them to sleep for something!" Naofumi ask

" I haven't learned any magics that affect the mind. And also... Such a large mana pool will also give them high resistance. Putting them all to sleep will be impossible." Melty said

" There has to be something we can do." Naofumi said as Motoyasu suddenly cut in front of him

" I shan't stand for this! You manipulate us for you own selfish goals, and want to get rid of us as soon as you're done? That's evil, through and through! As a hero, I cannot overlook it!" Motoyasu shouted

" Everything he says is hollow." Raphtalia muttered

" Spear guy's annoying." Filo muttered

" Pope, I will defeat you and avenge Ren and Itsuki! Lightning Spear!" Motoyasu declared as he shot his attack but it was blocked by a barrier, " What? A barrier?"

" No fair!" Filo exclaimed

" We can't even scratch the Pope unless we break through that force field." Melty said

" Melty's right. We need to cut off the mana supply first." Naofumi said

" If I can't do it alone... Naofumi!" Motoyasu called

" Huh?"

" Now is the time for us to work together. Let's go!" Motoyasu shouted

" You will pay for the sin of turning against the next queen with your life." Myne said

The three started chanting as Naofumi and the others sighed.

" Sister..."

" Both spear guy and his party are annoying." Filo said

Motoyasu then fired his attack as it exploded upon contact.

" Did I get him?" Motoyasu ask

" ... Nah."

" How deplorable. Instead of gracefully accepting God's mercy, you pointlessly continue to resist. But, of course, there will be no mercy for a devil." The Pope said

" We'll see how pointless it is! Meteor Thrust!" Motoyasu declared as the attack was also blocked by the barrier, " Meteor Thrust didn't work?!"

" This magical barrier is impregnable. It is no devil's shield, that's for sure." The Pope said

" Is that the believers' power, too?" Naofumi ask

" They're using the massive pool of mana to construct a powerful magical barrier." Melty said

" It is my turn to attack now." The Pope said as he swung the spear

A blade of light was about to hit them when another blade of light stopped it before it could make contact.

" What?"

" All your talk about God's mercy makes me wonder exactly what type of God are you supporting your beliefs to." Aichi said as he stepped in front with the same white and blue blade

" That sword..." Naofumi exclaimed

" Well, it's not like I care either. Other than that, let's see if your barrier can really hold up for so long." Aichi said

" Overlord!"

Overlord fired his flames onto Aichi's blade as he lifted it up while the blades separated and started charging up.

" Purge Burst!"

A beam mixed with the crimson flames fired at the barrier as the Pope tried to hold it off. The barrier quickly cracked and shattered as the beam went past him by an inch before stopping.

" The next one won't miss. I'll make sure to incinerate you." Aichi said

" ... There's more where that came from." The Pope said

" Of course you would. Otherwise, it wouldn't be much fun. All your talk about God made Harmonics Messiah a little angry." Aichi said

" 'Messiah'? The savior?" The Pope ask

" Yeah. It's not like I can help it. Now then... I'll be purging you..." Aichi said as wings of light appeared on his back, " ... as Cray's God's Vanguard."


	13. Chapter 13

" Hey, Aichi. Are you really okay with this?" Naofumi ask

" You must realise it too, Naofumi-san. If I don't use my powers, we won't survive." Aichi said

" What are you trying to even do?" Naofumi ask

" As I've said... I want to spare their lives but, the Pope is another case. Don't worry, I'll finish this quickly." Aichi assured

" That's not the problem!" Naofumi exclaimed

That was when Aichi felt someone touching his wings as he swatted Motoyasu away with them.

" And exactly what are  _you_  doing?" Aichi ask

" A-Ange-"

Before Motoyasu could finish talking, Kai had immediately used Overlord's flames to burn Motoyasu as Aichi sighed and healed him immediately.

" Motoyasu-sama!"

" ... This is another problem." Aichi said

" Well, you can't help it." Naofumi said

Aichi then sensed something and immediately turned to counter the Pope's attack again with his sword.

" First, he needs to go." Aichi said

" Hundred Swords!"

" Meteor Shot!"

They gasped as sword projectiles and an arrow destroyed the barrier. They then turned to the other side of the cliff to see Ren and Itsuki.

" Looks like we made it in the nick of time." Itsuki said

Both then slid down the crater and jumped to them.

" Itsuki-sama! Ren-sama!"

" You came back to life?" Motoyasu ask

" Don't just assume we're dead." Ren said

He then used his Hundred Swords to attack the barrier again while Itsuki fired his arrows again.

" That's annoying." Itsuki said

" H-Hey, how are you guys here?" Motoyasu ask

" We did nearly get killed. But their attempt failed. That's all." Ren said

" 'That's all'?"

" Itsuki and I didn't trust the Three Heroes Church, so we began investigating them in secret. One of our party members found a secret file in the Cathedral's archive." Ren explained

" It mentioned the existence of a replica of the Cardinal Weapons, so we decided to check out the place where it was hidden. They must have not taken kindly to that. The Three Heroes Church lured us to a fake shrine, and tried to assassinate us. We barely escaped with our lives thanks to a squad that called themselves 'Shadows' and said they served the Queen. Also, those three also helped us out and led us here." Itsuki said

" Those three?" Motoyasu ask

" Hey~"

Kai's eyebrows twitched the moment he heard the voice as he groaned inwardly.

" Don't tell me..." Aichi exclaimed

He then looked up from where Itsuki and Ren came from as he spotted a red haired, white haired and yellow haired boy.

" Ren-san! Leon-kun! Ibuki-san!"

" We finally found you two!" The red haired boy shouted as he waved at them

" It was because of them that we were able to travel here quickly." Itsuki said

" You know them?" Naofumi ask

" Yeah. They are all users." Aichi said

" Oh, PSYqualia... Wait. There's five of you, but you told me there were only four of you." Naofumi said

" Oh... That's..." Aichi said as he scratched his cheek

" You forgot about Ibuki and didn't bother to correct yourself." Kai said

" ... I'm sorry..." Aichi muttered

The three then slid down and jumped over to them as Ren (VG) immediately pounced on Aichi while rubbing his cheek.

" I missed you! When did you sprout out your wings anyway?" Ren (VG) ask as he tugged on Aichi's wings

" I-It's been awhile, Ren-san...!" Aichi greeted

Ren then blinked after feeling something off as he looked at Aichi.

" Hm... Did your stomach grow smaller? I remember it was a little round." Ren (VG) said

" Th-That's because...!" Aichi exclaimed as he blushed

Kai then pulled Ren's (VG) ear as he whined.

" What are you doing, Kai?!" Ren (VG) exclaimed

" Do  _not_  touch Aichi." Kai said

Ren (VG) then held his reddening ear as he soon noticed Tasuku in his arm and then remembered.

" Oh, right! You had a baby!" Ren (VG) exclaimed

Aichi covered his red face with his hands after that while inwardly groaning.

" Your Ren and the Ren here is so different." Naofumi said

" ... Yes..."

" Looks like you guys got yourselves into some trouble." Leon said

" We didn't expect you to be using that power so soon." Ibuki said

" Y-Yeah..."

" And to add to that, I think it was the Three Heroes Church who stole my reward. You were framed, Naofumi-san." Itsuki said

" You were the one who came and misunderstood him..." Aichi muttered

" You were framed, huh? You really have zero luck." Motoyasu said

" And you were the one who tried to kill him on a false charge..." Kai sighed

Itsuki and Ren then worked together and broke through the barrier again, causing the weapon to lose power to block Ren's attack.

" The Queen's punitive force will be here soon." Ren said

" The queen?"

" Mother's coming here?!" Melty exclaimed

" Yeah. A Shadow tipped us off. Surrender at once, and I'm sure the queen will have mercy on you!" Itsuki shouted

" Drop your weapons and surrender!" Ren shouted

" ... Fret not! As I said earlier, this is a battle between God and the Devil. Of course it'll be difficult. However, our victory is guaranteed. After all, we are the ones blessed by God. The queen's punitive force is nothing to fear. And it matters not how many false heroes gather. They are no match for us, with our legendary weapon and our faith in God!" The Pope said

" Nothing is getting through to them after all." Aichi sighed

" They have thick skulls too." Kai said

" Looks like they need to be taught a lesson." Itsuki said

" If words won't get through to them, we'll have to fight." Ren said

" Yeah. As much as I hate it, this is an emergency. I'll even take your help." Motoyasu said as he turned to Naofumi

Naofumi then turned to Raphtalia and Aichi as they nodded.

" Shall we, the four heroes..." Ren said

" ... present a united front?" Itsuki said

Even when the three stepped in front, Naofumi and the others had sat around to discuss their own strategies.

" Melty, you provide magic support." Naofumi said

" Got it."

" Naofumi, what are you doing?" Ren ask

" I'm not gonna play around witn you idiots." Naofumi said

" Hey, don't be selfish!" Motoyasu exclaimed

" I don't wanna hear that from the guy who tried to kill me when I refused to fight." Naofumi said

" I was ready to fight too, but I suddenly feel like my determination suddenly plummeted." Aichi sighed

" But don't you think it's far too selfish to fight alone in this situation?" Itsuki ask

" Yeah, we can't win if we don't fight together. We can survive without your help." Naofumi said

" No, you'll die for sure! And you'll die framed for a crime you didn't commit! Are you okay with that?" Motoyasu ask

" You, of all people, have no right to say that." Raphtalia said

Melty nodded.

" Spear guy's so annoying." Filo said

" He never learns." Aichi sighed

Kai shrugged and sighed.

" You're the ones who let the Three Heroes Church throw their weights around! Myne, who fell for the Church's schemes did whatever the hell she wanted, is most at fault. But Motoyasu, you're just as guilty for letting her take you for a ride." Naofumi said

" Wait a second! Me, deceive Motoyasu-sama? Quit making baseless accusations!" Myne exclaimed

" But it seems the Spear Hero had no idea what you were trying to do, Sister." Melty said

" Y-Yeah! All I did was trust in a member of my party! I didn't do anything wro..." Motoyasu said as Naofumi cut him off

" Accepting everything someone says blindly without thinking for yourself is completely different from trusting them. If you'd used your brain even a little, things wouldn't have come to this." Naofumi said

" Naofumi's right." Ren said as he placed his hand on Motoyasu's shoulder

" There, there. Motoyasu-san feels bad about it too. Give him a break for me." Itsuki said

" You two are no different. As I mentioned before, after you killed that dragon, its rotten flesh poisoned the air and nearly wiped out an entire village." Naofumi said

" That's..."

" Sure, in video games, monsters you kill just disappears. Their corpses don't remain and rot away. But this is reality. You should've faced up to that fact. And Itsuki, your little secret vigilante adventure forced people to become refugees, and live in abject poverty." Naofumi said

" But if I hadn't taught that lord a lesson, the people would've suffered forever!" Itsuki exclaimed

" Hero powers won't solve everything. You could've used your standing as a hero to pressure the people in charge. You should've spared a moment to think about how best to use your powers." Naofumi said as he went over to Melty

" Dechiper the laws of nature and grant my target water's protection. Aqua Shield." Melty chanted

" Give Raphtalia and Filo shields too. Aichi, could you give us some magic boost?" Naofumi ask

" Yes."

Naofumi nodded as he turned back to the three, " Your thoughtless actions are what let the Church think they could get away with this."

" Wh-What were you doing then?" Itsuki ask

" Cleaning up after your mess. After we went to deal with the corpse, the dragon suddenly regenerated and became a dragon zombie. Thanks to that, we were almost wiped out and the village would've been killed too. And the villagers that became refugees, they had almost little to no food or water. We were there at that time and fed them, they were even willing to give up everything they had." Aichi chided

" Yeah. Master was always mad and saying that he has to clean up after you." Filo added

" Cleaning up after us?" Ren said

" Y-Yeah! It's your fault!" Motoyasu exclaimed

" You're one to talk! I wish you would understand your current position better." Itsuki said

" Instead of fighting, you always wrapped yourself around your girl's fingers." Ren said

" Leave the girls out of this! We're talking about all the trouble you caused Naofumi right now!" Motoyasu exclaimed

" You're one to talk. You released a sealed seed to a village, causing the seed to overgrow in the village and spread parasites on the villagers!" Aichi said

" I-I only did that because the villagers asked for help." Motoyasu said

" It's true that the villagers were also at fault because they had a legend about the seed being dangerous, but... They trusted you because you were a hero! That's how much trust the people here have of the heroes!" Aichi exclaimed

" You three let your hero's welcome go to your heads and didn't share a thought for anybody else. As a result, instead of teaming up to fight the Waves, you just embarrassed yourselves." Naofumi said

" That Glass-san was one thing and it's understandable to be unable to defeat her in your current levels, but against the Soul Eater, if you three had worked together, it would've been taken down very easily." Aichi said

" As the Pope says, it wouldn't be surprising if the people got sick of heroes like you." Naofumi said

" I really don't get it, but I know it's the spear guy's fault." Filo said

" It is, isn't it?" Aichi said

" Yeah!'

" F... Filo-chan! Ai-chan!"

" ... Ahmes." Aichi called

Before Ahmes could kick Motoyasu, Kai immediately threw in a punch just before he could come close to Aichi and Filo.

" Motoyasu-sama!"

" Dear me. I can hardly bear to watch. You're fighting among yourselves in this situation? Our so-called heroes are an utter disgrace. You really should be cleansed at once. Fortunately, you gave us time to generate enough mana. Farewell, fake heroes! And goodbye, Devil of the Shield!" The Pope said as the weapon charged up

" Here it comes, Naofumi-san!" Aichi exclaimed

" Yeah!"

" Brionac!" The Pope declared as the weapon fired a beam

" Messiah's Blessing! Messiah's Protection!" Aichi chanted

As Naofumi's stats rose, the barrier appeared as Naofumi ran in to block the attack.

" You're the same. In my eyes, you and that pope are no different. You use and abuse people for your own benefit. You brandish your powers for 'justice', without caring about the consequences. You see nothing wrong with that! And more than anything... You try to take the things I hold dear from me. You people are scum. But... I'll work with you until we take him out and get out of here alive." Naofumi said

" Naofumi..."

" Don't get the wrong idea. I haven't forgiven you. But... I did make Fitoria a promise." Naofumi said

" ... The four heroes finally stand together now." Itsuki said

" Don't hold me back, you guys." Motoyasu said

" Right back at you." Ren said

Raphtalia then walked up to Naofumi.

" It's only until this battle is over." Naofumi said

" Sure. I think that's for the best." Raphtalia said

" We need to do something about the Pope and live to meet Mother." Melty said

" I'll do my best!" Filo said as she transformed to her bird form

" Even though I still am hesitant, but if it's your decision, then I'll have to listen." Aichi said

" Let's do this." Ren said

" Let's show them what we heroes are made of." Itsuki said

" Raphtalia, Filo, Melty, Aichi! Let's go!" Naofumi said

" Right!"

" Fighting together with the Devil of the Shield? A foolish act befitting the fake heroes. You leave me no choice but to purge you. Not a trace of you must remain." The Pope said

" We pray to our God, the source of all power. Decipher the laws of nature, bring about a miracle and protect the blessed ones." The followers chanted

" High-level Multi-Caster Defense Magic: Cathedral!" The Pope chanted

A magic ball floated into the air and surrounded them in a Cathedral like surrounding as they looked around.

" We're trapped in." Kai said

" Welcome to my Cathedral! This is your final destination!" The Pope declared

" ... Kai-kun, I'm leaving you and Overlord to protect Tasuku-kun and the others." Aichi said

" Aichi..."

" Jeez! Don't think so little of us! We came to help too!" Ren (VG) said

" And now that the talking is finally all left aside... Sendou. Share with us your powers." Ibuki said

" Huh?"

" ... Don't tell me... During your entire time here, you didn't know that you can share your powers amongst all of us with PSYqualia?" Ibuki ask

" O-Oh..."

" Hurry up! They need help!" Ren (VG) said

" Y-Yeah... Sorry, Naofumi-san. Please hold up a little longer." Aichi said

" Yeah."

Aichi ran over to Kai and the others as Kai set Tasuku on Ahmes.

" Take care of him." Kai said

Ahmes nodded as the four stepped forward.

" As the Messiah's Vanguard, I order thee. Share my powers to my targets and grant them your protection. Synchronize!" Aichi chanted

Their PSYqualia activated at the same time as Naofumi spotted Aichi's stats changing and the other four getting forcefully added to his party after he had been blown back by the Pope's attack.

" Aichi?!"

" I feel refreshed!" Ren (VG) exclaimed

" This is a good wind. Thank you, Sendou." Leon said

" Huh...? I don't feel any different." Aichi said

" Since the five of us are sharing our powers, it wouldn't change your own stats that much." Ibuki said

" Let's hurry and help them." Kai said

" ... Do you hear me, Bishop? In order to show the might of God, I need further prayers from the believers." The Pope said

" But sir, almost a third of them have already run out of mana. If they keep going, their lives may be in danger." The Bishop informed

" Is that a problem? This is a battle between God and the Devil. Perishing as martyrs here is the greatest honor for one of the Three Heroes Church's disciples." The Pope said

" As you say. Everyone, provide the Pope with more prayers!" The Bishop shouted

" How could he say something so awful to the people who trusted and followed him?" Raphtalia said

" They'll probably still follow his orders, though." Melty said

" Indeed. We are one in body and soul. With their prayers and the sacred weapon's greatest attack, I shall grant you all complete purification. It is the greatest mercy that God may bestow." The Pope said

" This feels wrong." Filo said

" He's building up mana. If the light reaches all the way up to the top..." Melty said

" ... a huge attack will follow, right?" Itsuki said

" Hey, can't your shield do something about it?" Motoyasu ask

" Huh?"

" I mean, your shield seems overpowered." Motoyasu said

" Look here..." Naofumi said

" True. You're underleveled compared to us, and yet you're keeping up with us. Isn't that because of your shield?" Itsuki ask

" Got any special skills?" Ren ask

" As if there'd be..." Naofumi said when he felt a pulse

He then groaned in pain as he saw the Curse Series expanding.

" Naofumi?"

" It will be quite the gamble, but it could work." Naofumi said

" See?" Motoyasu said

" Will you be using that power again?" Raphtalia ask

" Yeah. It went fine before, so I'm sure that I can come back this time, too." Naofumi assured

" Okay. I believe in you." Raphtalia said

" Me too." Filo said

Melty nodded as Naofumi turned behind to Aichi and nodded.

" ... Be sure to come back. I'll use my powers if it gets out of hand." Aichi said

" Yeah."

Naofumi then release the Curse Series as the spirit of the dragon appeared in front of him.

" You made the right choice to release me from my shackles." The dragon said as Naofumi grunted and screamed, " Let the anger take you over, and you won't suffer."

" I... refuse!" Naofumi exclaimed as the dragon armor covered him, " I won't let your anger overtake me!"

" It isn't simply my anger, the anger of a dragon. It wells up from within your heart." The dragon said

" What?"

Naofumi was then shown the events that angered him as he felt another pulse.

" Your anger at being set up. Your anger at the shame and humiliation you were put through. Your anger at being continually persecuted, not even being given a chance to defend yourself. It is all your own." The dragon said

" Mine?"

" Release every last drop of your pent-up anger and hatred." The dragon said

" Every last drop..." Naofumi muttered

" Hit your foes with all the anger you have felt until now. I'll give you the power to do that." The dragon said

" Power! ... No! I can't fall for his words! This power..." Naofumi said

" It tasted sweet, did it not? With the power of the cursed flame, you could make your foes submit and walk all over them. It was pleasant, was it not? You felt fulfilled, did you not?" The dragon ask

" That's..."

" Show your rage! Seek more power! And burn everything in your path!" The dragon said

" Burn... I'll burn everything!" Naofumi exclaimed as his eyes reddened

" Very nice, human! Your rage puts even mine to shame." The dragon laughed

In reality, Naofumi had the dragon armor now all over his body as he started walking whilst flames surrounded him.

" Hey, Naofumi!" Ren exclaimed

" Please don't tell me you really became the Devil of the Shield." Motoyasu said

" Naofumi-sama!"

" I feel an omnious wind." Leon said

" But we have to continue pouring out our powers, otherwise, it won't work." Ibuki said

" ... I'm sorry. I made a promise." Aichi said

" Sendou?"

The three girls then ran over to Naofumi and grabbed onto him.

" Fill up my place for awhile." Aichi said as he stabbed his sword onto the ground

" Aichi!"

Aichi spread his wings and flew over to Naofumi and placed his hands on the armor while concentrating his powers onto the dragon zombie core and ignoring the pain of the flames.

" As the Messiah's Vanguard, I order thee. Soothe my target and calm the flaming curse. Messiah's Prayer!"

As light poured out of his hands, Naofumi began to struggle as the girls held him back.

" You're so annoying! Don't try to stop me!" Naofumi shouted

" Master, do you really hate everything?" Filo ask

" Do your travels with us really mean nothing at all?" Melty ask

" I was terrified at first. I was sure you would treat me like an object, like everyone else. But you were nice to me. You cared for me. You scolded me when I went wrong, and protected me. That is why I vowed to stand with you." Raphtalia said

" You raised me since the moment I was born. You gave me the wagon, and all the fun and neat things in my life. You gave me everything I love." Filo said

" You were stubborn, never listened to me, and kept making fun of me. But when you promised to keep me safe and did just that, and saw me for the person I am and not just as a princess, it made me so happy." Melty said

" ... You made everyone around you happy and protected them. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have known what would've happened to me and Tasuku-kun. I wouldn't have been able to reunite with Kai-kun either. It was all thanks to you." Aichi said

" That's right. I was on a journey... with friends I held dear and swore to protect." Naofumi muttered

" You're never open with your feelings, so we can never tell what you're thinking." Melty said

" But we do know that you care very deeply for us." Raphtalia said

" I love you, Master. So I'm gonna eat up all your bad feelings." Filo said

" I'll do all I can to share in your pain." Melty said

" I'll cut through all your sorrow. After all, I am your sword." Raphtalia said

The flames settled down as a single tear dripped out from Naofumi's eyes.

" Naofumi-sama!"

Naofumi looked around to see the four.

" You guys..." Naofumi exclaimed

" Thank goodness. You came back to us again." Raphtalia said

" Master!"

" Stop causing us so much trouble." Melty said

" I told you I would stop your anger too. It was a promise." Aichi said

" I'm sorry! I hurt you all again!" Naofumi exclaimed

" It wasn't wrong. The path you chose and the road we travelled down were definitely the right ones!" Raphtalia said

" Raphtalia..."

" I'll eat up your negative feelings again and again!" Filo said

" Filo..."

" Don't make Tasuku-kun and I worry again. And Kai-kun too." Aichi said

" Aichi..."

" If you understand, hurry up and come up with a plan. We're in the middle of a battle." Melty said

" Got it, Melty."

Kai stayed silent as he went up to Naofumi and hesitantly bumped a fist on his armor plate before sighing.

" Quit causing so much trouble for Aichi." Kai said

" Yeah."

" You okay?" Ren ask

" It wasn't the same berserk mode as in the last Wave, was it?" Itsuki ask

" Help me out." Naofumi said

" Help you?" Motoyasu ask

" Please." Naofumi said as he bowed a little

" I never expected to hear those words from you." Itsuki said

" Can we win?" Ren ask

" I don't know, but it's worth a shot." Naofumi said

" I was saying we should fight together all along." Itsuki said while Ren nodded

" Motoyasu?"

" I-I... Fine! I'll do it! We need to prove that friendship and strong bonds will always prevail." Motoyasu said

" ... How cheesy." Aichi muttered while hiding a giggle

A light suddenly shone above them as they looked over to see the Pope readying another attack.

" It seems you were up to something, but everything is ready now. This is goodbye now, Devil of the Shield!" The Pope said

Naofumi ran in and used his shield to protect them.

" Even if you're the Devil of the Shield, I'm amazed you could stop the Cathedral's full power attack." The Pope said

" Immense power always come at a price. And if your divine powers comes at the cost of your disciples, your life alone won't be enough to pay for it!" Naofumi shouted

" That shield..." The Pope exclaimed after seeing that the shield had changed a little

" Naofumi-san, I have to go back to generate mana for something. Can we leave this to everyone?" Aichi ask

" Yeah, of course. Just hurry it up." Naofumi said

" Right."

Aichi and Kai ran back to Ibuki and the others as Naofumi and the others prepared for battle.

" Let's go!"


	14. Chapter 14

At Naofumi's command, they all started attacking.

" Thunder Shot!"

The arrows pierced the barrier as Itsuki drew his arrows again.

" There's more! Wind Arrow!" Itsuki declared

His arrows hit the barrier again.

" Zweit Aqua Shot!"

" Zweit Air Shot!"

" Don't let the enemy recover!" Naofumi shouted

The attacks hit the barrier again as Filo jumped.

" High Quick!"

The Pope dodged Filo's attack while blocking Raphtalia's sword.

" You won't get me with the same trick again." The Pope said

" We're only decoys!" Raphtalia said

Ren then appeared behind the Pope with his sword raised.

" Meteor Sword!"

Ren's attack hit as Myne got ready from below.

" Zweit Power!"

Motoyasu was given the boost as he readied his spear.

" I can't believe I'm taking orders from Naofumi. Damn it! I'm taking this out on you! Air Strike Javelin!" Motoyasu declared as he threw the spear

The barriers that were set up shattered as the spear hit the Pope.

" 'Friendship and strong bonds always prevail', huh?" Naofumi said

" Shut up! Just go take him out!" Motoyasu exclaimed as Filo ran past him with Naofumi on her

" May this sacred flame cleanse everything! Phoenix Blade!" The Pope declared as a phonei fire shot out

Filo dodged using Naofumi's Air Strike Shields as a footing.

" As source of thy power, the Shield Hero and I order thee!" Filo chanted

" Dechiper the laws of creation, consume the flames and give me power!" Naofumi chanted

" Wrath Fire!"

The phoenix fire was absorbed into his shield as he fired it back at the Pope. The attack made contact after that as the pther heroes ran over.

" ... Wait! Something's off." Naofumi said as he saw the Pope in the flames

" Chaos Spear!"

The flames dispersed as the Pope lifted up the weapon.

" State of Emptiness."

" What?"

Motoyasu's attack was countered back at him as he screamed in surprise.

" Motoyasu-san!"

Ren tried to hit the Pope with his sword as he was suddenly rebound away.

" Th-That's one of my spear's advanced skills, a counter!" Motoyasu exclaimed

" That weapon can even mimic the advanced skills?" Ren exclaimed

" The sin of defying God demands more than cleansing!" The Pope said

The weapon then transformed into the bow as he fired an arrow to the top of the Cathedral. Images of the Pope surrounded the Cathedral as Tasuku suddenly began wailing.

" What'd he do?" Naofumi exclaimed

Arrows then started firing from all directions as they dodged and shielded themselves.

" Tasuku!"

Naofumi turned to see Ahmes being protected by a small barrier as he continued to try to shield the others.

" Aichi! Aren't you done yet?!" Naofumi shouted

" Please give us awhile longer!" Aichi shouted as he took a hit from the arrow

Naofumi ran to protect the five users as Raphtalia went beside him to use her sword to deflect the arrows. The Pope's images then started laughing.

" Stay away!" Filo exclaimed

" No... Stop! Stop it!" Melty exclaimed

" Damn! What the hell's going on?!" Ren exclaimed

" Is this..." Naofumi exclaimed

" An illusion, yes! He used some kind of skill to cast an illusion!" Raphtalia exclaimed

" You've lost your chance to accept God's mercy. Now, only despair awaits you. Be crushed under the weight of your mind!" The Pope said

He then drew an arrow and shot it towards Naofumi as it dispersed before contact.

" What?"

The arrows around them also started disappearing right before making contact with the others as they turned to see the light glowing under the five users.

" As Prayer-granters of Cray, we order thee! Answer our call together with the Sage of Guidance! Dispel the clouds that obstruct the way to hope! Dragon of sacred light! Soul Saver Dragon!"

Another circle appeared above them as a blue dragon with white hightlights around its body appeared as it roared.

" Holy Charging Roar!"

A strong and bright light surrounded the area as the others started getting stat boosts and healed up.

" Amazing!" Melty exclaimed

" Now for the Pope." Leon said

" Yeah."

The dragon roared again as it turned to Aichi and nodded.

" Shining Feather Saver!"

White feathers attacked the Pope as it sent out electricity and paralyzed him while the illusion disappeared.

" Now, Naofumi-san! While you have the chance!" Aichi shouted

" Foolish sinner, I sentence you to cast your screams unto heaven! Within the dragon's jaws born from my flesh, become an offering to the gods as you howl in pain! Blood Sacrifice!" Naofumi chanted as the aura around the shield disappeared

A few moments later, the aura seemed to flow towards Naofumi as blood poured out from all over his body. The others all gasped at the sight.

" Naofumi-san!"

" ... Why...?" Naofumi muttered

" A fitting end for a devil. In the end, he was consumed by his own power." The Pope said as he used the weapon to release the paralysis around him, " Be thankful, filthy Devil, that God sees fit to purify you."

" Damn it! One more time, Sendou!" Ibuki shouted

" Y-Yeah!"

Before Aichi could command Soul Saver again, the ground started cracking as blood spilled out from the cracks and travelled its way towards the Pope. A bear trap like device then came out from the ground as the Pope tried to jam it open with the weapon.

" Why? Why is this happening to me? I am God's Apostle! The Pope! This can't be!" The Pope shouted

Another trap opened from below him as he fell in after the weapon was smashed into half. The traps closed on him as blood spilled out from the trap, killing the Pope. The trap then returned to the ground, splashing blood along with it.

" Did we... win?" Motoyasu ask

The Cathedral then started to disappear as they noticed the Queen and her troops.

" It's the queen's forces." Itsuki said

" Yeah."

Naofumi then collapsed after that.

" Naofumi-sama! Hang in there!" Raphtalia exclaimed

" Master!"

" He lost so much blood, and then there was that skill... I think Naofumi gave up his life to..." Melty exclaimed

" No... Naofumi-sama! Naofumi-sama!" Raphtalia exclaimed

" Answer me, Master!" Filo exclaimed

" Hang in there, Naofumi!" Melty exclaimed

" N-Naofumi-san!"

Aichi ran over to Naofumi as he prepared to heal him when Leon looked up at Soul Saver and gasped.

" Kai! Something's wrong!" Leon exclaimed

Kai looked up at Soul Saver after hearing that as he gasped when he saw it disappearing.

" Soul Saver is disappearing?!" Ren exclaimed

" Sendou! What's going on?!" Ibuki exclaimed

Kai quickly ran over to Aichi as he tried to heal Naofumi when he felt a strong pulse and fell back.

" Aichi!"

Kai quickly caught him as he saw the red marks all over his body.

" This is..." Kai exclaimed

" ... Naofumi-sama's curse marks when he uses the Rage Shield!" Raphtalia exclaimed

" Impossible! He's been cursed?!" Kai exclaimed

" I... I have to save him..." Aichi said

" Aichi! You're in no condition to use your powers!" Kai exclaimed

" But he'll die..." Aichi said

" I won't let the Shield Hero die." A voice said

They turned to see the Queen walking up to them.

" Mother!"

" I'm terribly sorry I couldn't help in time, Shield Hero Naofumi Iwatani-sama." The Queen said

" You are..." Naofumi muttered

" I am the Queen of Melromarc, Mirelia Q. Melromarc." Mirelia said

Naofumi soon lost consciousness after that as the soldiers were ordered to bring Naofumi and the others for treatment. Time passed as it took Naofumi three days to wake up.

" One whole month to recover, huh? Even though healing magic made the wounds go away in a flash?" Naofumi said

" When it comes to curses this potent, time seems to be the only way to treat them.

" ... Now that I think about it, Aichi's not here." Naofumi said

" ... Maybe it was because he made direct contact with your dragon zombie core, but he was directly affected by the curse." Raphtalia said

" What?!"

" But don't worry. There weren't much side effects, but if you look at his stats, he's been fairly weakened as well." Raphtalia said

" Is he resting right now?" Naofumi ask

" Yes."

" Bring me to his room." Naofumi said

" Okay."

That was when two nurses showed up at the front door and bowed.

" We're here to change your bandages, I daresay." The nurse said

" 'I daresay'?" Naofumi repeated

" But he just got treated awhile ago." Raphtalia said

" They're not medics. You're Shadows, aren't you?" Naofumi ask

" Huh?"

Mirelia then walked in with her fan in front of her as she looked over at Naofumi.

" I heard that you'd awakened, so I rushed here. I'm truly relieved your life is out of danger." Mirelia said

" Mother... I mean, Your Majesty!" Melty exclaimed

" Allow me to introduce myself again. I am the Queen of Melromarc. Mirelia Q. Melromarc." Mirelia said

" Thank you so much for saving Naofumi-sama's life!" Raphtalia thanked as she bowed

" Don't mention it. It was the obvious thing to do. Iwatani-sama is one of the Four Cardinal Heroes, someone who defends rhe country from the Waves of Catastrophe." Mirelia said

" And yet, this country sure seems to hate the Shield. From a long time before they put a false charge on me." Naofumi said

" Naofumi-sama..."

" I will tell you everything." Mirelia said

Naofumi stood up and wore his shirt over his shoulders as Raphtalia helped him up.

" Before that... I want to see Aichi." Naofumi said

" Oh, okay."

They proceeded to another room as Melty knocked on it and opened the door.

" Oh, it's the Second Princess!" Ren (VG) greeted

" What are you doing here?" Leon ask

Naofumi then entered the room as they smiled and looked over to their side.

" Sendou. The Shield Hero is here." Leon called

" ... Oh. Naofumi-san, you're finally awake." Aichi said

Naofumi turned to the bed as his eyes widened when he spotted the red curse marks on Aichi's neck and arms. Aichi also noticed him staring at the marks as he smiled in assurance.

" Don't worry about me. They've faded a lot more than before. It was pretty painful though, I couldn't walk for awhile after I got them." Aichi said

" Where's Tasuku?" Naofumi ask

" Kai-kun had gotten some milk from the nursery here, so he went to get more to feed Tasuku-kun. They should be back with Ibuki-san soon." Aichi replied

Aichi motioned them to enter as he spotted Mirelia.

" Thank you for all your help, Queen." Aichi said as he bowed

" You've been a great help in Iwatani-sama's journey. It was the least I could do." Mirelia said

" Is there something you want to discuss?" Aichi ask

" Yes. It's about the recent events that happened." Mirelia replied

" Then you're welcome to talk here." Aichi said

Mirelia nodded as the door opened again. They turned to the door and saw Kai entering with Ibuki behind him as they closed the door.

" Aichi, I got your medicine too." Kai said

" It's okay now." Aichi said

" But..."

Aichi motioned Naofumi to walk to him as he hesitated while looking at Kai. He then walked over to Aichi as Aichi touched the shield's core. The core reacted as it sent out a green glow around Aichi and the marks soon faded and disappeared.

" The curse marks disappeared!" Melty exclaimed

" I couldn't heal myself if you weren't awake so I had to wait." Aichi said

" Because the curse marks came from my shield?" Naofumi ask

" Yeah. But the other side effects won't fade off as easily. I still need some time too." Aichi said

" At least you look better than before." Ibuki sighed

" ... Queen. If you would..." Aichi said

Mirelia nodded.

" I was taking part in an internation forum on fighting the upcoming Waves, and was thus away from Melromarc, when it happened. The forum decided that the major nations would each summon one hero and fight the Waves together. But by that time, Melromarc had already summoned all Four Cardinal Heroes. This angered the other nations, and I spent a lot of time running around and putting out fires." Mirelia said

" So that trash king and slut princess did it all on their own?" Naofumi ask

Kai covered Tasuku's ears upon hearing that as Aichi giggled while Mirelia nodded.

" Of course, I tried to keep them on a leash by leaving things to a lord I truly trusted while I was away. However..." Mirelia said

" He tragically lost his life in the first Wave while Her Majesty was away. He was the lord of Seyaette." Melty explained

" Seyaette? ... I see. By the way, Melty. You're talking weird." Naofumi said

" Wh-What can I do? I'm in Her Majesty's presence!" Melty exclaimed

" It pleases me greatly to see a new side of you, Melty. Make sure to stay in Iwatani-sama's good graces." Mirelia said

" Mother!"

" So? Why was I, the Shield Hero, the only one put through all that crap?" Naofumi ask

" Aultcray already hated the Shield Hero for a certain reason. The Three Heroes Church took advantage of that to manipulate him." Mirelia replied

" He hated the previous Shield Hero, then? What the hell does that have to do with me?" Naofumi ask

" Even Malty joined in to ensnare you." Mirelia added

" Things would've been gone very differently if I'd been summoned to another country, huh?" Naofumi said

" Indeed. For example, Siltvelt practices demi human supremacy. There, the Shield Hero is worshipped." Mirelia said

" Maybe I should go to Siltvelt." Naofumi said

" If you do decide to go, we'll have no right to stop you. However... I promise to clear your name and end the humiliation you have suffered. And to reward you for fighting the Waves and getting rid of the Three Heroes Church, we'll honor you with the greatest award Melromarc has to offer and 500 gold pieces." Mirelia said

" Naofumi-sama!"

" Will I be able to eat lots of food with that?" Filo ask

" Of course!" Melty exclaimed

" Hooray!"

" Finally, there is something I wish to discuss with you and Sendou-sama in private." Mirelia said

Naofumi then looked over to Aichi as he nodded.

" Kai-kun, please bring everyone out to eat their dinner." Aichi said

" But..."

" I'll have anything they're serving in the kitchen, so bring it over later. I'll make sure to take lots of rest too." Aichi assured

Kai was about to protest again before finally sighing as he led the others out of the room.

" Not satisfied?" Mirelia ask

" Well, I know there's a catch." Naofumi said

" Melromarc no longer has any choice but to rely on you to survive." Mirelia said

" I don't plan to stay in this country. I'll go wherever the Waves arrive and fight them off." Naofumi said

" I understand. By the way, Iwatani-sama, how goes your recovery?" Mirelia ask

" Huh? As you see, I can walk around, at least." Naofumi said

" Then, could you visit the royal castle tomorrow?" Mirelia ask

" The castle?"

" To clear your name before the public. And for King Aultcray and Malty to..." Mirelia trailed off as she continued

Aichi's eyes widened as he gasped.

" P-Please wait a minute! They are still your husband and daughter! Can you really bear to do that?" Aichi ask

" ... This is Melromarc's... No, my way of making things right, as queen. Besides, it had to be done. That is how grave their sins were." Mirelia said as they noticed her hand shaking, " The people have already been told to gather at the castle for an important announcement. I very much need for you to attend tomorrow. Of course, I am aware that it won't be enough to quell your rage, but please."

Naofumi and Aichi looked at each other when Mirelia bowed as she soon lifted up her head again.

" Fine then. If that's your decision..." Naofumi said

" Naofumi-san..."

" As for Sendou-sama, we would also like to award you greatly for helping Iwatani-sama. I know that as a party, you would much rather Iwatani-sama receive the award but this is also as a part of our thanks for taking care of him." Mirelia said

" I didn't do that much. It was all of Naofumi-san's efforts." Aichi said

" My Shadow have relayed me the information. The other three heroes had accepted a request to bring you back to a noble's manor once they got ahold of you. I'm revoking that quest right now after hearing the story and will be awarding you 250 gold coins." Mirelia said

" I appreciate that but I don't really need the money." Aichi said

" Just accept it. You need them for Tasuku too." Naofumi said

" ... O-Okay then. Then... Thank you very much." Aichi said

" It's not a problem. I'll be taking my leave now. See you two tomorrow." Mirelia said as she exited the room

" Naofumi-san..."

" If it's what the Queen wants, then we don't have a choice. I'm going back to my room. Get some rest before tomorrow." Naofumi said

" Okay..."

Naofumi then left the room as Kai soon came back with Aichi's dinner.

" Welcome back, Kai-kun." Aichi greeted

" How are you feeling?" Kai ask

" I'm much better already." Aichi assured

" And? What did the Queen talked to you two about?" Kai ask as he set the tray on the bedside table

" ... It's nothing important. She just assured us that she would clear Naofumi-san's name in front of the people tomorrow and gave us some awards. She even took away the request from Destiny Conductor to the the three heroes. I think it was something about looking for me and handing me back to him. And she wants to award 250 gold coins to us as well." Aichi explained

" That's great. We can use that money to stock up on some supplies we need for you and Tasuku. Anything else?" Kai ask

" ... No."

" You look a little pale. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Kai ask

" Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Anyway, I'm hungry. What did they have in the kitchen?" Aichi ask

" ... I got you some meat and vegetables to restore your energy. Eat up while it's hot. I had my dinner already before coming back so don't worry." Kai said

" Yeah, thank you."

Aichi took the plate of food and ate as Tasuku moved a little in his sleep while cooing.

" Can I carry him?" Aichi ask

" No. You're still recovering." Kai said

" But I'm not cursed anymore... Besides, I want to carry him since he's so cute." Aichi pouted

" I get how you feel but it's more important to rest. I promise I'll let you carry him as much as you want once you feel better and let you feed him again. For now, just take a break." Kai said

" ... Okay."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I should have put this note together with this chapter. But would everyone like if I continued the story towards the Light Novel version of the Rising of the Shield Hero?

The next morning, they gathered outside the castle as they were soon let in.

" That sure was a large crowd outside." Raphtalia said

" Yeah."

" Where's Mel-chan?" Filo ask

" She went off with the knights as soon as we got to the castle." Raphtalia said

" She's probably with the Queen." Naofumi said

" Why are we here too?" Ren (VG) ask

" We were all summoned as per the Queen's orders. There's nothing we can do about it." Ibuki said

" Is something wrong, Aichi?" Kai ask

" ... N-No..."

They then looked up to see the other three heroes.

" I'm glad you're okay." Itsuki said

" Good to see that overpowered move didn't take too much out of you." Ren said

" Believe it or not, I'm a wreck on the inside." Naofumi said

" Anyway, have you seen Myne? She's been gone ever since that day." Motoyasu said

" She must be busy with her duties as a princess." Ren said

" Maybe she's arranging a surprise party for us for defeating the Pope!" Itsuki said

" Ah, I see. That's gotta be it." Motoyasu said

Naofumi sighed as an attendant approached them.

" Four Cardinal Heroes, please go inside."

They all entered the throne room and stood in front of Mirelia and Melty.

" I thank you for coming, Four Cardinal Heroes." Mirelia greeted

" Where's Myne?" Motoyasu ask

" I don't see the king, either." Itsuki said

Aichi then carefully gripped Kai's sleeve as Kai glanced over to him while feeling the grip shaking.

 _" Something's... not right."_  Kai thought as he remembered how Aichi didn't feel like carrying Tasuku after his complains yesterday and remembered his words,  _" I... I don't know whether I can take care of him if..."_

Kai then looked back at Mirelia as she turned to her side.

" Bring those two in." Mirelia said

The doors opened as they turned to see Myne and Aultcray in shackles.

" Myne!"

" Motoyasu-sama! Help me!" Myne exclaimed

" Even the king's chained up? What's going on?" Ren ask

" It is as you see. They are criminals. Now, let us begin... the trial of the foolish king consort and the first princess!" Mirelia announced

" A trial?" Ibuki said

" This wind doesn't feel very pleasent." Leon said

" Mama! You're being too cruel!" Myne exclaimed

" My queen, what brings you to commit such an outrage? This isn't like you!" Aultcray exclaimed as he was stopped by the soldiers

" With the Four Cardinal Heroes and a true God's vessel in attendance, this trial seeks to punish the ones responsible for shaking the country to its cores, and I, the Queen, am its judge and executor." Mirelia said

" A true God's vessel... That's some title she pinned onto you, Aichi-kun." Ren softly said

" What?! Don't tell me... Did the Devil of the Shield brainwash you, too?" Aultcray exclaimed as he was soon trapped in Mirelia's ice magic

" The Shield Hero has no such ability. That should have been obvious." Mirelia said as a attendant brought some tools to her

" Wh-What is that?" Myne exclaimed

" In order to ensure a fair trial, you will be given a temporary slave crest." Mirelia said as Myhe was forced to kneel while Mirelia put a drop of her blood into the ink

" Mama?!"

" A slave crest..." Kai exclaimed

" Even if it's a trial, isn't this going too far?" Ibuki ask

" Yeah! She's your own daughter!" Motoyasu exclaimed

" It's necessary, because Malty is a pathological liar." Mirelia said

" No way! You know I'm an honest, good girl! Stop this, Mama!" Myne exclaimed as the slave crest was drawn onto her chest as she screamed

They were then made to stand at their podiums as the trial began.

" Let us officially begin the trial. That said, your crimes are clear for all to see. You can't worm your way out of them." Mirelia said

" We don't know that yet! What crimes did they commit, anyway?" Motoyasu ask

" First, let's address the recent events. Using a fake holy weapon, the Pope of the Three Heroes Church tried to murder the world's heroes, but he was defeated in the act. We are rounding up the Church's remnants as we speak, too." Mirelia explained

" So what?" Motoyasu exclaimed

" Appallingly, the king and the first princess were colluding with the Church." Mirelia replied

" Wh-What?"

" Are there any objections to the charge?" Mirelia ask

" Why would I ever collude with the Three Heroes Chruch..." Myne said as the crest cut her off through its shocks

" To think the first princess would try to overthrow the state." Mirelia said

" N-No! Forget the Shield, they even tried to kill the other three heroes! And the royal family, too! I would never get involved with such a terrifying plot!" Myne exclaimed

" S-See? Myne really didn't do anything wrong!" Motoyasu exclaimed

" Then what about the time you tried to assassinate Melty, heir to the throne, and frame the Shield Hero for it?" Mirelia ask

" S-Seriously, I didn't do any of that!" Myne exclaimed as the shock hit her again

" Sister..."

" M-Malty? Is it true?" Aultcray ask

" N-No! It's not true, Papa! I..." Myne exclaimed as she got shocked by the crest again

" You conspired with the Church, and attempted to kill Melty so you could become heir to the throne yourself. To the end, you framed the Shield Hero for the crime of abducting her, and even set fire to a forest Melty escaped to. Am I wrong?" Mirelia ask

" Melty is my dear sister! Of course you're wrong!" Myne exclaimed as she was shocked again

" Yeah, it really did seem like she was trying to kill the second princess." Ren said

" True. We saw it with our own eyes." Itsuki added

" What?"

" Malty! How could you!" Aultcray exclaimed

" And you worked with the Church to summon all of the Four Cardinal Heroes while I was away." Mirelia said

" We absolutely needed the heroes to counter those horrifying Waves! But the Shield committed the gravest sin possible against my daughter!" Aultcray exclaimed

" That's right! Naofumi assaulted Myne!" Motoyasu added

" I guess being the Shield Hero is hard." Ren (VG) sighed

" Let me ask Malty, then. Were you assaulted by the Shield Hero?" Mirelia ask

" Th-That's right! The Devil of the Shield nearly raped me..." Myne exclaimed as she froze when the crest activated again and shocked her to the point where she collapsed to the ground

Aichi flinched as he immediately hid his face into Kai's cloak.

" N-No way! That can't be right!" Motoyasu exclaimed

" Then, Spear Hero, would you like to form a slave pact with Malty yourself?" Mirelia ask

" F-Fine! I'll prove Myne's innocence!" Motoyasu said

He then dripped his blood into the ink as the attendant drew the crest onto Myne.

" Okay, Myne. That night, you were assaulted by Naofumi and came to me for help, right?" Motoyasu ask

" Right! I was so scared! I could only turn to you..." Myne exclaimed as she screamed when the crest activated again

Kai immediately covered Aichi's ears while checking on the sleeping Tasuku as the trial continued until it reached a conclusion.

" Hopefully you understand now. Despite being royalty, they used the dirtiest of tricks, tried to eliminate those who opposed them, instead of doing what was best for the nation, and sought to obtain power for purely selfish reasons." Mirelia said

" N-No... I..." Myne said as the crest activated again and she screamed

" Just how many lies can one person come up with...?" Ibuki muttered

" Perhaps my actions were unbecoming of royalty. But I did it all for the sake of my beloved country and family! That is why I tried to get rid of the Shield! The Shield is the Devil! It will surely bring about the calamity my family once fell prey to once again! I will never let it happen! Never!" Aultcray exclaimed

Mirelia sighed.

" I hereby hand down my verdict. I find Aultcray Melromarc XXXII and Malty Melromarc guilty of high treason and conspiracy, and strip them of their status. And I sentence them to death!" Mirelia announced

Everyone in the audience gasped as Aichi gripped even tighter onto Kai's sleeve.

" ... She told you this, didn't she?" Kai ask

Kai then felt Aichi nodding as he inwardly gritted his teeth and held Aichi tighter.

" N-No!" Myne screamed

" That's too much, Your Majesty!" Melty exclaimed

" These two were meant to protect our people, and instead wasted their time in a power struggle. Even after the Waves came, they did nothing to help their subjects. Who knows how many people were hurt or killed because of them? This cannot be forgiven or forgotten! You must've seen it yourself, too. The sorrow and rage of many people." Mirelia said

Melty then looked over to Raphtalia and remembered what had happened to her village.

" Well..."

" Their execution will be carried out immediately. Send these sinners to their deaths in front of all our people!" Mirelia announced

The two were then brought to the execution grounds as the guillotine stood behind them while Naofumi and the others stood behind the audiences.

" I guess compared to our world, this world is much harsher." Ren (VG) said

" Yeah."

" I'm sorry for not telling you..." Aichi muttered

" It's okay. I understand. If you can't bear to watch, then cover your eyes." Kai said

Aichi nodded as Kai leaned his head on him.

" The criminals will now be beheaded. Those who turn against the country and its people deserves death. Especially if they're royalty. We will prove it right here, right now!" Mirelia announced

The soldiers then positioned the two on the guillotine and locked their necks in place.

" No, no, no! Save me, Motoyasu-sama! Motoyasu-sama!" Myne screamed as Motoyasu turned his head away and she gasped

Mirelia then raised her hand as the soldiers got ready to cut the ropes. Aichi then clenched his eyes closed as he buried his face in Kai's cloak again.

" ... fumi-sama... Naofumi-sama! I beg you! Help me, Naofumi-sama! Naofumi-sama!" Myne screamed

Naofumi then clenched his fist as he immediately went down.

" Hold up!" Naofumi shouted

Aichi's eyes widened at his voice as he turned to look down at the execution ground.

" The death penalty is too light for these scumbags. Death is instant release, after all. Should they get off so lightly? The slave crest didn't react. She's so thick-skinned, she can beg a guy she tried to kill for her life, and mean it! With skin that thick, the guillotine might not cut through her!" Naofumi said

As the crowd laughed, Aichi and Raphtalia smiled in relief.

" Naofumi-sama!"

" No matter matter what he says, Naofumi-san is Naofumi-san." Aichi said as he wiped a stray tear away

" ... Yeah."

Kai then circled his arm around Aichi's shoulder as he looked up and smiled.

" So I have a proposal! The king will change his first name to 'Trash', and the first princess to 'Bitch'!" Naofumi said

" Trash?"

" B-Bitch?!"

Kai sighed in annoyance while covering Tasuku's ears again.

" I do kind of wish he doesn't say that so often..." Kai muttered

Aichi giggled.

" You'll live the rest of your lives under those names. If you don't like that, you're free to die right now." Naofumi said

" By the way, Malty goes by the name 'Myne' as an adventurer. What about that?" Mirelia ask

" Then Bitch's adventurer name can be 'Slut'." Naofumi said as he clicked his fingers

" The man who's done the most to put things right here, the Shield Hero, has granted his oppressors the greatest mercy. As such, King Aultcray will henceforth be 'Trash', and Princess Malty will be 'Bitch', with 'Slut' as her adventuring name. And the Three Heroes Church, the root cause, will be abolished. Melromarc will now adopt the Four Heroes Church as its state religion." Mirelia announced

The audience then threw the rosary of the Three Heroes Church as Naofumi looked up at Mirelia.

" Neither the Three Heroes Church nor the Shield Church will see it as an enemy. I see. She might be the shrewdest politician of them all." Naofumi said

He then walked back under the audience chamber as he was soon called before he could reach Raphtalia and the others.

" H-Hey, Naofumi!"

" Where are you going?" Ren ask

" The excitement's reaching fever pitch." Itsuki said

" Will you really not work with our country? I'd like to hold a ceremony to confer your decorations and rewards now. Please at leadt accept that." Mirelia said

" That crap wouldn't make me the least bit happy. But I will work with you. But not just with Melromarc. I'll work with nations across the country. We're the Four Cardinal Heroes, and we're here to save the world from the Waves." Naofumi said

" You..."

" That's indeed right. But leaving matters at that wouldn't be fair enough to you. If there's anything else you'd like, I will gladly arrange for it." Mirelia said

" I'll think about it." Naofumi said

" Then I guess we're hitting the ceremony ourselves." Motoyasu said

" Yeah."

" Right."

The three then ran outside as Naofumi smirked. Melty then led them out of the castle as they said their goodbyes.

" Thank you for everything." Melty said

" Come with us, Mel-chan." Filo said

" Don't be selfish, Filo." Raphtalia said

" Thank you too, Raphtalia-san. I promise to change Melromarc into a better country for demi-humans." Melty said as they shook hands

" Sure. I know you can do it. I believe in you." Raphtalia said

" Take care of yourself, Mel-chan. I'm sure we'll meet again." Aichi said

" Yeah. You take care of yourself and Tasuku too." Melty said

Aichi nodded.

" Hurry up, you guys! Or I'll leave you behind!" Naofumi shouted after walking off a bit of distance away with Kai and the others

" C-Coming!"

" Goodbye." Raphtalia said

" See you, Mel-chan." Filo said

" Goodbye." Aichi said

The three then ran to catch up with Naofumi and the others as Melty sighed.

" Naofumi's such a jerk! Why is he so cold? And where are his manners? He should've thanked Mother." Melty said as she turned to see Mirelia behind her

Mirelia then collapsed onto her knees as Melty ran to help her when a dagger dropped out of her pocket.

" Mother?"

" If Iwatani-sama hadn't stopped the execution, I was going to offer up my life and beg him to spare theirs. Perhaps he saw right through me." Mirelia said

Melty's eyes then slowly widened as she turned back, " Naofumi!", but they were already gone as tears welled up in her eyes

Meanwhile, Naofumi and the others continued walking as the gates rose up for them to exit.

" Melty-san didn't say anything to you, Naofumi-sama." Raphtalia said

" That's just how it goes." Naofumi said

" That's not true. You didn't let her talk." Aichi said

" Whatever. And why are you three still here?" Naofumi ask

" I go wherever Aichi-kun goes!" Ren (VG) said

" It's a given." Leon said

" Not like we have anywhere else to go anyway." Ibuki said

" I can't remove them from my party either..." Naofumi said

" I'm sorry..." Aichi said

A crowd then gathered above the stairs.

" Savior!"

" Shield Hero!"

" Naofumi-sama, it's them!" Raphtalia exclaimed

The crowd then dispersed to form a path for them as they looked in front to see the soldiers.

" Honor guard for the Shield Hero!"

The soldiers then raised their swords as they saw the soldiers who'd battled with them in the Wave.

" Those guys..." Naofumi muttered

They continued walking and went past all the villagers they'd saved and friends they'd made along their way.

" Naofumi!"

They turned to the voice as they saw Melty standing there.

" Naofumi, thank you for bringing me home! Thank you for saving my Father and Sister!" Melty shouted

" Sure. See you later." Naofumi said

" Yeah!"

They turned and continued walking towards the gates.

_" When I first passed these gates, all my money, respect, and trust was gone. I'd lost it all. It was all because I'd ended up the Shield Hero. But I don't think I've got it all back, nor do I want it. I've gained more important things thanks to being a Shield Hero. Wherever the Waves go, I'll go with my friends. That is my job as one of the Cardinal Heroes... as The Shield Hero!"_


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to ask the readers, should I continue the story using the light novel version of the show?

After they exited the castle, Aichi went off to get Ahmes as he soon came back.

" Sorry for making you wait." Aichi said

" It's fine. We'll just be going to a nearby village." Naofumi said

" The queen was kind enough to bring us our carriage back." Raphtalia said

" Yeah."

" I heard that we can do a class upgrade soon too. Let's come back tomorrow and let you guys get it." Naofumi said

" Right."

They all got onto the carriage as Filo started pulling it.

" So you guys have been travelling by carriage?" Ren (VG) ask

" Yeah. It is much more convenient." Aichi said

" Judging from the trial just now though... It seems you have been through a lot to come this far." Leon said

" Whatever."

" Naofumi-sama..."

" Huh? Master. There's some people blocking the entrance." Filo said

" Huh?"

" Raphtalia, give me a description." Naofumi said

" They look pretty shady. Especially a white haired one in the middle." Raphtalia said

" What?!"

Kai immediately took the invisibility cloak and hid Aichi after handing Tasuku over to him.

" Hurry up and find stuff to hide in. I'll deal with this." Naofumi said

" Yeah."

" Raphtalia, pull over the moment we reach the entrance." Naofumi said

" Yes."

Naofumi moved to the front seat as Raphtalia immediately pulled over once they reached the entrance.

" Is something wrong?" Naofumi ask as the soldier at the entrance turned to him

" Oh, Shield Hero! These people are apparently looking for someone they believe to be in town. But according to the request they'd sent out before, the Queen had already ordered it to be cancelled but they won't leave unless they meet her." The soldier explained

" ... And who are you people?" Naofumi ask

" I see. So you are the infamous Shield Hero. I heard a lot of things about you. That's right. Then I can ask you instead. Do you know someone called Aichi Sendou?" The boy ask

" I don't know and I don't care. If he's missing or something, then it's your responsibility, don't drag me into this." Naofumi said

" ... Oh, it's the Blacksmith's Filolial. I didn't know you own it." The boy said

" I placed him under the boss's care for awhile, that's all. Is that all? If so, then get out of the way." Naofumi said

" Of course, but we can't just let you pass. Could you let us check your carriage? Aichi Sendou is very sneaky so he could've snuck up into your carriage." The boy said

" There's a whole lot of personal items inside here. So I won't be letting you take a look." Naofumi said

" I see."

" Besides, it was already rude to stop us here and not introduce yourself. Now just get out of the way." Naofumi said

" Oh, pardon me. I am Takuto Tatsunagi." Takuto said

" 'Tatsunagi'? What business do you have with this 'Aichi' if your surnames are different?" Naofumi ask

" He's a noble under my care and he's a very important person. He has a strong power that our family is trying to protect from any evil beings." Takuto said

" Is that so? It's none of my business either way. Out of the way." Naofumi said

" Yes, of course." Takuto said

Takuto and his men then made a path to let Filo through as Raphtalia readied her hand above her sword in case the men tried anything.

" Raphtalia, bring your hand down." Naofumi whispered

" But..."

" They'll notice if you do." Naofumi whispered

" ... Yes."

Suddenly, Tasuku started whining as he cried a little. Naofumi inwardly flinched as Takuto turned back to them.

" Was that a baby?" Takuto ask

Naofumi stayed silent as Takuto signalled his men to surround their carriage, The soldiers raised their guards as Naofumi stopped them.

" Get inside. Don't worry." Naofumi said

" ... Yes."

The soldiers then entered the gates as Takuto walked in front of them again.

" Looks like we do have to check inside. Aichi Sendou was close to giving birth when he went missing after all." Takuto said

" ... Do whatever you want." Naofumi said

" Huh?"

" Thank you for your understanding. Search it." Takuto ordered

" Yes."

Naofumi and Raphtalia kept watch over the men as they searched the carriage, nervously looking over to where Aichi and the others were hiding as the men soon exited the carriage.

" There's no one inside." One of the men informed

" I see. Thank you for your cooperation. You can leave now. Sorry for taking up your time." Takuto said

Naofumi huffed as he used the reins to signal for Filo to set off again while cautiously making sure Takuto and the other men weren't following them.

" ... Is everyone okay?" Naofumi ask

" Yes..."

Aichi took the hood of the invisibility cloak off as Tasuku started whining again as he rocked him and started to comfort him while Kai and the others came out of their hiding spots.

" Though, I can't say the same for my back..." Ren (VG) whined

" Well, we barely managed to avert a crisis back there." Naofumi said as he handed the reins back to Raphtalia and went back into the carriage

Aichi then laid Tasuku down on his legs as Tasuku grabbed his fingers.

" I know, you wanted to come out of there because you were getting warm inside of it." Aichi said

" He almost broke our cover though..." Kai sighed

" He's still a baby so just cut him some slack." Aichi said

" ... Okay."

" Still, I can't say that our luck was the best either. To have met the Destiny Conductor right after such a chaos... He might come back again if he suspects anything off." Ibuki said

" You're right. We should act more cautiously." Leon said

" Yeah."

" We'll be heading back to the capital tomorrow to get your Class Upgrade. You four still need more training." Naofumi said

" Then I have a suggestion. Why don't we go train now? At least we'll reach the level cap together and get the Class Upgrade tomorrow." Aichi said

" ... Fine. I'll have Filo drop you guys off near an area with some monsters. Aichi, since you already have your level capped, you can help them gain more experience and skill. But, make sure to be back by midnight." Naofumi said

" Okay."

" And since you guys are in my party, you'll get some sort of experience bonus apparently since I'm a hero. It's some sort of benefit I have as a hero. Although, if you were my slaves, then the gain would be more." Naofumi said

At that, Kai and the others tensed up and glared at him. Aichi sweat dropped and scratched his cheek sheepishly before turning to Naofumi.

" Please don't make such a joke, Naofumi-san..." Aichi said

" ... Fine. I have extra weapons from the Boss, so grab whatever you're comfortable with." Naofumi said

Kai and the others looked at each other before hesitantly picking weapons of their choices and the carriage stopped after Naofumi told Raphtalia where to stop Filo at.

" Are you sure you want to bring Tasuku with you? I can take care of him." Naofumi said

" Yeah, it's okay." Aichi said

Naofumi nodded as they got off the carriage and waved to Naofumi and the others as Filo made her way to the village. Aichi then looked around as they followed him into the forest.

" There should be plenty of monsters here. But be careful, they can jump out of nowhere." Aichi said

" Yeah."

" ... Aichi? Why do I see your health depleting?" Kai ask as he walked over to Aichi in worry and touched his forehead, " You're not having a fever..."

" ... Oh. Maybe..." Aichi said as he opened his cloak to see a balloon monster biting his leg, " These monsters are silent but their attacks don't hurt much."

Aichi took out a small dagger from the back of his waist belt as he stabbed the monster. The monster burst as they gained some experience.

" Be more careful. You have Tasuku with you." Kai said

" I will."

" Then let's get this started!" Ren (VG) said

" Okay."

The five started grinding their levels as they made it back with satisfaction. Naofumi came out to the hallway after hearing their voices.

" Good work. We're heading back to the capital before the evening sun goes down. I have rooms ready for you guys. Get some rest." Naofumi said

" Okay."

" Oh, we found some interesting items from the monster drops too. And there even some rocks for your crafting if you'd like." Aichi said as he took out a bag for him

Naofumi took the bag and checked inside, " Thanks. I'll put them to some use or sell them."

" Yeah!"

They then entered their rooms as Aichi showered Tasuku before he went to shower as well while Kai dressed Tasuku up.

" I wonder if Mama will like it once I finish it... But if he would help..." Kai muttered as he looked at Tasuku while caressing his cheek

Tasuku broke out into a small smile as Kai blinked in surprise before smiling as well. Aichi soon came out of the shower as Kai went to take his own shower. He then came out to see Aichi sleeping beside Tasuku as he smiled again and went over to pat Aichi's head. Kai then silently left the room as he walked over to Naofumi's room and hesitated a little before knocking on the door. Naofumi soon opened the door.

" What is it?" Naofumi ask

" ... I have a request. I promise to pay you for it." Kai said

" What request is it?" Naofumi ask

" ... Can you teach me how to craft a certain accessory? I have the materials." Kai said

" This late? ... For Aichi?" Naofumi ask

Kai turned away while a small blush crept up his cheeks as Naofumi sighed.

" Come in. Raphtalia and Filo are sleeping in another room today." Naofumi said

Kai entered the room as Naofumi sat down by the table. Kai pulled another chair to the table as he sat down and took out another small bag.

" Let me see it." Naofumi said

Kai handed the bag over to Naofumi as he took the materials out and took a look at each of them.

" Huh... This stone is interesting. Where did you get it?" Naofumi ask

" We found a cave nearby while grinding our levels. So I took the liberty to mine a little when Aichi wasn't watching." Kai said

" It's almost like the sapphire in our world. It's about a medium level type of stone." Naofumi said as he checked the other materials before turning back to Kai, " So tell me about what you want to make."

Kai then told Naofumi what he wanted to make as he nodded.

" ... About the payment for teaching you. I require none, but on one request." Naofumi said

" It's... rare for you to not want payment from what I heard about you. What kind of request do uou want me to do?" Kai ask

" This entire time, Aichi's been taking risks to protect Tasuku and everything that he holds dear. I want you to protect him in exchange. He's been your sword the entire time, so be his shield." Naofumi said

" ... You know I will. I will get stronger and protect him." Kai said

Naofumi nodded as the two soon got to work. The next day after they had done a bit of work, they all got ready and got onto the carriage as they travelled back to the capital just as the sun started to go down. The carriage then stopped at the church as Naofumi was woken up by Raphtalia and Filo. Aichi then woke Kai up as he blinked and yawned.

" We've arrived. Let's go." Aichi said

" Yeah..."

They got off the carriage and took a few steps up to the church entrance while noticing that the crest had changed to a crest for the four heroes.

" This country has actually changed." Raphtalia said

" Yeah. And now we can actually upgrade classes instead of being turned away." Naofumi said

" We'd better thank the queen." Raphtalia said as they entered the church

As they walked in, they saw the soldier and mage that had accompanied them to the Wave.

" Her Majesty entrusted us with guarding the Dragon Hourglass. Now, come this way." The soldier said

They were then led to the hourglass.

" We will hereby begin the class upgrade ritual." The soldier announced

Naofumi nodded as he allowed Raphtalia and Filo to do their upgrades first. The two touched the hourglass as it glowed brightly. They shielded their eyes as the light soon dissipated and they opened their eyes back.

" Are you done?" Naofumi ask

He then checked their stats to see that they've drastically increased.

" Wow, that's incredible!" Naofumi exclaimed

That was when Filo ran over and hugged him.

" Hey, Master..." Filo said

" What is it?" Naofumi ask

" I couldn't pick the one I wanted." Filo said

" Same here. I couldn't, either." Raphtalia said as she walked down the steps

" What's going on here?" Aichi wondered

" Uh... that can't be!" The soldier exclaimed

" ... Can I try it?" Aichi ask

" If you want to." Naofumi said

Aichi nodded as he handed Tasuku over to Kai.

" Ahmes. Let's get you upgraded too." Aichi said as he patted Ahmes

Ahmes nodded as the two went up the steps and touched the hourglass. Ahmes glowed the same as Raphtalia and Filo while Aichi was suddenly engulfed by a white aura as his crest appeared holographically on his back.

" Aichi?!"

The light soon dissipated as Aichi blinked and looked at his hands.

" What just happened...?" Aichi muttered

Naofumi checked their stats. Ahmes's stats had also drastically increased while Aichi's stats had also drastically increased but by a slightly larger margin.

" Both of them also had a huge raise in stats." Naofumi said

" ... Did you get to choose what you want, Ahmes?" Aichi ask

Ahmes shook his head as he frowned.

" Looks like Ahmes had the same results." Aichi said

" And you?" Naofumi ask

" I... I think the Messiah interfered with mine and chose the stats suitable for me." Aichi said

" I see..." Naofumi sighed as he turned to Kai and the others, " You guys should go ahead too."

" Yeah..."

Kai handed Tasuku back to Aichi as he stepped in front of the hourglass with Ren and the others. They touched the hourglass and also got their upgrades as Naofumi checked their stats to find that their stats had the same results.

" Weird... I could pick mine." Ren (VG) said

" Me too." Leon said

" It's the same for me too." Ibuki said

" What's the meaning of this...?" Kai muttered

" ... Let's go see the queen. I heard that she wanted us to meet her too." Naofumi said

" Yeah..."

They thanked the two and got onto the carriage and went to the castle as they now stood in front of Mirelia.

" Was there a problem?" Mirelia ask

" Yeah. We got to upgrade classes thanks to you, but..." Naofumi said as he explained what had happened

" I have heard that specific items can sometimes affect the class upgrade process." Mirelia said

" For Aichi, it was the Messiah and for Raphtalia and the others... The cowlick Fitoria gave her is probably the cause." Naofumi said as he flicked Filo's ahoge as she squealed

" Fitoria? You mean the Filolial Queen?" Mirelia ask

" I wish you could've seen her. She just looked so sublime!" Melty exclaimed

" Melty! Could you tell me more?" Mirelia ask

" Of course! Fitoria-san in her bird form was as big as a Tyrant, and had feathers the color of the sky." Melty explained

" What else?"

" On her head, she had special feathers that were kind of like a crown. When she gave me a ride, I really felt like I was in a dream!" Melty continued

" U-Unbelievable! I wish I could experience this just once in my life! It must've been the most wonderful..." Mirelia exclaimed

" Y-Your Majesty...?" Aichi muttered

" Like mother like daughter..." Kai said

Mirelia then turned back and coughed a little, " Pardon me."

" So? Why'd you call us here?" Naofumi ask

" I'm planning to throw a party tonight, with all four heroes in attendance." Mirelia said

" Tell me things like that sooner." Naofumi said

" If I had, you wouldn't have come. That said, but the party is an excuse. There's something I need the heroes to know about. It's extremely important." Mirelia said

They then exited through the doors as they were led to where the party was before they had to go on their separate paths with Naofumi.

" Sorry I couldn't get you the class upgrades you wanted." Naofumi said

" It's not your fault." Raphtalia said

" I wanted you to choose freely, so you'd be fine after I'm gone." Naofumi said

Raphtalia wanted to say something but couldn't as Naofumi was led away by a maid to see Mirelia and the other heroes. They then headed into the dining hall for the party as they got their food and sat down as time passed.

" He still hasn't came back yet..." Aichi said

" Yeah."

" I wasn't expecting to see you so soon, Filo-chan." Melty said

" Same here! Oh, Mel-chan, let's explore the castle later." Filo said

" Okay!"

That was when Filo's stomach growled.

" I'm hungry... Where's Master?" Filo ask

" Naofumi-san has something important he needs to attend to, so shall we eat first?" Aichi ask

" 'Kay."

Melty then turned and saw a certain red haired girl entering the kitchen as her eyes narrowed. As they started eating, Melty excused herself to somewhere. Raphtalia stared at Naofumi's empty seat while thinking about something when a wine bottle was slammed loudly on the table, startling them and especially Tasuku, who had started wailing from the shock.

" Hey! You made the baby cry!" Ibuki exclaimed

" Shut up! Having a filthy demi in here is making my wine taste bad! You may be with the Shield, but know your place!" Mald said

" You're drunk, so get away from the table. While we're still being nice." Ren (VG) warned

" Heh! Listen well! As long as we have Itsuki-sama, we don't need any other heroes! Especially not the disgrace known as the Shield Hero! Tell your coward of a master to get lost before he gets hurt! Got it?" Mald ask as Raphtalia's grip on her knife tightened

" Who'll be the one to really get hurt, I wonder?" Raphtalia said as she got up and placed her hand on her sword

Aichi quickly handed the still wailing Tasuku to Kai as he got up and cut between the two.

" Now, now. There's no need to fight. This is a party after all." Aichi said

Kai's sweat dripped when he looked at Aichi as he looked around and made a quick escape so that he could calm Tasuku down.

" Shut up! Slaves of the Shield Hero! Hear me now! Your master is useless and can't be a match for me!" Mald declared

Ren (VG) and the others swore they heard a nerve snap as a dark aura raged around Aichi, even though he was still smiling.

" ... Now, it's one thing to make  _my_  Tasuku-kun cry and it's another thing to insult Naofumi-san after he saved  _your sorry asses_. Maybe... You need to learn on how you should be put into place." Aichi said as he drew his rapier and hit Mald back with a blast

" Uh..."

" He made him angry..." Ibuki sighed

" Even we never made him this angry before..." Ren (VG) said

" We can't stop him now..." Leon sighed

A fight soon started in the dining hall as Raphtalia and Aichi were going against Itsuki's party members.

" Shouldn't we help?" Ren (VG) ask

" Let them burn off some steam. Besides, it  _was_  the Bow Hero's party who started it first." Ibuki said

" Still... to gang up against two people, they seem to be the cowardly ones." Leon said

Kai soon returned and saw the mess as he sighed. He then walked over to Ibuki and handed Tasuku to him. He then took Aichi's cloak from his chair and quickly blocked an attack that was heading towards Aichi with his sword and covered themselves with the cloak before leaning in to kiss him. Aichi's cheeks turned bright red as he let his rapier down and Kai released the kiss.

" Calmed down enough now?" Kai ask

" ... Y-Yeah..."

Kai then pushed back the member that was still attacking as he took off the cloak and nodded to Aichi, who was still bright red.

" M-Messiah's Order..."

The bright light surrounded the room as Mald slept from being drunk for too long while the other members seemed to calm down. Raphtalia sighed in relief and withdrew her sword.

" Thank you, Aichi-san." Raphtalia said

" N-No problem..." Aichi said


	17. Chapter 17

After the commotion in the dining hall had been calmed by Aichi's powers, Kai took him back to their room in the castle that Mirelia provided. He then sat Aichi down on the bed and sat beside him.

" Here." Kai said as he handed Tasuku to Aichi

" T-Thank you... for calming him down for me. And... for calming me down too." Aichi said

" I know. You just wanted to protect him. You're already a mother that any child would ask for." Kai said

" But I got angry and attacked those people..." Aichi said

" You were acting on what you felt was right and you were right. They had no right to insult Iwatani after all that he'd done. Besides, it was interesting to see that side of you." Kai said

Aichi blushed as Kai kissed his cheek. Tasuku giggled a little in his sleep.

" Not you too, Tasuku-kun..." Aichi muttered

" Think of it as his way of saying thank you." Kai said

Aichi blushed again before nodding as Kai smiled.

" I found that side of you cute too. But I like it better when you pout out that cheek of yours." Kai teased

" Y-You're teasing me again!" Aichi exclaimed as he pouted

" And you're pouting again." Kai laughed as he poked Aichi's cheek

Aichi's cheeks heated up again as he looked away.

" Now then... there was something that I wanted to give to you during the party but the fight broke out so I didn't have the chance to." Kai said

" ... I'm sorry... B-But what is it?" Aichi ask

Kai smiled as he searched his pocket for the item and took Aichi's hand. He then placed it on his palm and took his hand off, revealing a ring with the sapphire stone in the center.

" A ring...?"

" I... asked Iwatani to teach me on how to craft this yesterday night. It's a late present but I hope you'll like it." Kai said as he turned away to hide a blush

" ... I love it! ... But why a present? It's not my birthday." Aichi said

" It's to congratulate you for being an amazing mother to Tasuku while I wasn't around and... my way of proposing." Kai said

" ... Huh...?"

" Aichi. I know it's still early and we still have many things to think about. But will you marry me? In our original world and this world, I want only you to be my partner." Kai said

" Kai-kun..."

" I don't want Tasuku to end up like me, neither do I want you to raise him without me. We are his parents and I have to take responsibility as his father. Will you let me take care of the both of you for the rest of my life? ... Not just that. Let me be your shield and if need be, I will also be your sword." Kai said

" You don't have to take after Naofumi-san and Raphtalia-san." Aichi laughed as tears rolled down his cheeks, " Of course I will marry you."

Kai hugged Aichi while making sure not to crush Tasuku as they kissed. Once they released the kiss, Kai took the ring and slid it onto Aichi's ring finger.

" What about yours?" Aichi ask

" I'm... still in the process of making it. I got tired yesterday and went to get some sleep after making yours. I was thinking of getting it done today." Kai said

" Then let's do it together." Aichi said

Kai looked over to Aichi and nodded. Once Tasuku was patted to sleep, Aichi and Kai sat at the table and started finishing on Kai's ring. It took them a few hours into the night, with Tasuku waking up in between for milk and diaper changing, but it was soon complete as Aichi took it and slid it onto Kai's ring finger.

" I love you." Kai said

" Me too." Aichi said

Kai leaned in and placed their foreheads together and smiled, intertwining their hands that held the rings. The next morning, they got ready to set off as they stood at the castle entrance to bid their goodbyes to Mirelia and Melty.

" Where are the other heroes?" Naofumi ask

" They left earlier." Mirelia replied

" ... I can always do it later." Naofumi muttered

" The ship you're taking is docked in a harbour quite a ways away. You should hurry too, Iwatani-sama." Mirelia said

" Let's get going, then." Naofumi said

" Yes!"

" Okay!"

" I wish you luck." Mirelia said

" Yeah."

They turned to walk away when Melty suddenly called out.

" Naofumi."

Melty then walked over to them.

" You'd better work hard and level up." Melty said

Naofumi nodded and walked away while Filo waved to her before following behind. They then proceeded to Erhard's shop as they entered it.

" Heya, kid. That trial felt pretty good, eh?" Erhard ask

Naofumi kept silent as he walked over to a shield in the shop and picked it up.

" Wait, what are you doing?" Erhard ask

Naofumi then used the weapon copy system he obtained last night as his shield successfully copied it.

" It worked." Naofumi said

" 'It worked', my ass! You're gonna run me out of business with that!" Erhard exclaimed

" How did you do that?" Raphtalia exclaimed

" You're amazing, Master!" Filo exclaimed

" He's not! That's just a crime!" Erhard exclaimed

" Sorry about this, boss." Naofumi said

As the three went around the shop to take different shields for Naofumi to copy, Aichi and the others stood aside and sweat dropped.

" Naofumi-san..."

" He's just a bandit now..." Kai muttered

" Is he always like this?" Ren (VG) ask

" Well, when he discovers something new, there's nothing we can do to stop him." Aichi said

Erhard had been trying to stop them but eventually... " Whatever! Do what you want!"

After Naofumi had finished getting what he wanted, he went over to Erhard, who'd propped an elbow on his counter while putting his chin on his hand defeatingly.

" Happy now?" Erhard ask

" Yeah. I'll pay you back for this, I promise." Naofumi said

" Sheesh... I'll put it on your tab. Go make a killing in Cal Mira." Erhard said

" Got it."

They then set off in the carriage as Filo pulled it along the road.

" Ahmes, are you okay? You've been oddly quiet today." Aichi said

Ahmes quickly shook his head.

" If you're feeling unwell, just signal us, okay?" Aichi ask

Ahmes noddd as Aichi sat back down beside Kai, who had Tasuku laid on his lap.

" Is something wrong with Ahmes?" Kai ask

" No... I just felt like he was talking less today. He usually likes to hum along the way while travelling." Aichi said

" The only thing we would hear is his 'Kue', though. That's the usual sound a Filolial makes after all." Kai said

" I know, but I haven't heard it ever since I took him out of the castle ranch." Aichi said

" Don't worry too much." Kai said

" ... If you say so..." Aichi said

Tasuku then suddenly started to whine as Aichi carried him.

" It's okay. I know, you're hungry." Aichi said

Aichi put Tasuku into his cloak as Kai helped to cover him up. Ren (VG) hummed playfully after all.

" What?"

" When?" Ren (VG) ask

" What are you talking about?" Kai ask

" You proposed~" Ren (VG) teased

Kai flinched as he noticed the rings on his and Aichi's fingers while Aichi blushed.

" Were those handmade?" Ren (VG) continued

" He asked me for help." Naofumi said

" Hey, Iwatani!" Kai exclaimed as his cheeks turned pink

" Huh... I didn't know Kai was so romantic." Ren (VG) said

" Shut up! You're just having fun teasing us, aren't you?!" Kai exclaimed

" You do have a lot of explaining to do." Ibuki added

" You shut up too, Ibuki!" Kai exclaimed

" It's noisy as usual." Leon said as Aichi sheepishly laughed

Naofumi ignored their commotion after that as he continued to enhance his Soul Eater Shield until Raphtalia asked to take a detour. The detour was stopping by her village.

" It's just rubbles. How depressing. Her village was where the first Wave strike?" Leon ask

" Yes. Apparently after that attack, she lost her parents and tried to rebuild her village again. But the village suddenly got invaded by the palace guards under a man called Idol's guards and the children, including her, were taken as slaves. Eventually, she met Naofumi-san." Aichi explained

" That's why there's heroes here to do their job and protect the world from those Waves. But instead, we have three idiots using advanced weapons but with little progress." Kai said

" So the only hero that really did a load of work is Iwatani, huh?" Ibuki ask

" Yes."

" ... We'll fight. Until we find a way home and make sure no one else will have to go through this too." Kai said as he put his hand on Aichi's shoulder

" ... Yeah."

Soon, they set off to the harbour as they got off the carriage and looked up at the ship. They then entered the ship, only for the captain to bow in apology.

" We're terribly sorry! We prepared a private room for you, but the other heroes arrived and took over all the cabins." The captain explained

" Revenge for being made to wait, huh?" Naofumi said

" Not a good sign for the future." Raphtalia said

A sailor then led them to a room.

" You'll be sharing this room, but we really hope you'll make do." The sailor said

" Yeah."

Naofumi knocked on the door after that.

" Come in."

Naofumi then opened the door and gasped as he saw the two figures in front of them.

" Oh! Hello, lad! We meet again!" The man said

The boat then started sailing right after they closed the door.

" My name is L'Arc Berg. You can call me L'Arc. And this here is Therese." L'Arc said

" I'm Therese Alexanderite." Therese greeted

" Nice to meet you." Naofumi greeted

" Um, is that lady from a foreign country? I couldn't understand her." Raphtalia said

" Therese..."

Therese nodded as L'Arc turned to show his back to her. She then touched an orb that was on a mini weapon on his waist as a red orb of light came out and she directed it into her neck.

" My apologies. Do you understand me now?" Therese ask

" Yes."

" Allow me to introduce myself again. I'm Therese Alexanderite." Therese greeted

" I'm Raphtalia."

" My name is Filo!"

" Nice to meetcha." L'Arc greeted

" I'm Aichi Sendou."

" ... Toshiki Kai."

" I'm Ren Suzugamori."

" Leon Souryu."

" Kouji Ibuki."

" Hello." Therese greeted

" And you?" L'Arc ask

" Naofumi. Iwatani Naofumi." Naofumi replied

" 'Naofumi'?" L'Arc repeated as he looked at Therese before they started laughing, " Dude, if you're pick an alias, at least don't pick the Shield Hero's name!"

Naofumi quietly clicked his tongue as Aichi sweat dropped while smiling.

" I am the Shield Hero, though." Naofumi said

L'Arc laughed again, " You? The Shield Hero?"

" You're laughing too much, L'Arc. But I agree that you should use a different alias." Therese said

" Huh? Uh..." Raphtalia muttered

" You see, the Shield Hero is one evil scumbag. He indulges in scams, blackmail, and kidnapping. He even has friends in high places who executes whoever ends up on his bad side. He's a devil in human clothing." L'Arc said

" ... Well... He's not that far from the mark..." Kai muttered

" Kai-kun..."

" I know we've only just met, but I can tell. You're nothing like that scumbag, kiddo." L'Arc said

Raphtalia and Filo exchanged smiles after that.

" Well, it's fine if you wanna hide your name. Nice to meetcha, Shield kiddo." L'Arc greeted as he grabbed Naofumi's hand and shook it

" Are you all heading for Cal Mira to level up, too?" Therese ask

" Yes."

" That's right." Filo added

" Oh? Wanna team up, then? A bigger party would make things more efficient." L'Arc said

" Team up with you two?" Naofumi ask

That was when a knock on the door interrupted them.

" Excuse me!"

A sailor called Naofumi out to go up to the ship's open area as Filo went outside with him while Raphtalia stayed to chat with Therese. Aichi sat down on the bed after feeling Tasuku squirming in his sleep as he took him out of the cloak to see Tasuku whining.

" There, there. Had a nightmare?" Aichi ask

" How cute! What's his name?" Therese ask

" Tasuku Kai. He was sleeping so I was thinking of introducing him later." Aichi said

" Well, he seems very awake right now." Kai said

Tasuku then started wailing as Aichi tried to rock him to calm him down.

" I wonder if he doesn't like being on the ship?" Aichi said

" It is his first time on the ship. It must feel different than riding in a carriage." Ibuki said

" Let's see..." Kai muttered

He searched his bag for a baby bottle as he filled it up with warm water from the ship's kitchen before taking the still wailing Tasuku from Aichi's arm and letting him drink from his bottle, successfully stopping him from crying as he had visibly calmed down.

" Oh, you're good at this, kiddo!" L'Arc said

" I have a name. Don't call me a 'kiddo'." Kai said

" ... Hm? Wait a minute. You're Toshiki Kai, right? ... If this kid's called Tasuku Kai, then..." L'Arc said

" Yeah, I'm his father. Do you have a problem?" Kai ask

" Nope! Just wondering!" L'Arc said

" But if you are his mother then..." Therese said

" Well... I have a weird organ system inside me apparently..." Aichi said as he scratched his cheek sheepishly

" I see."

Therese then noticed the accessories on Raphtalia and Aichi.

" Those accessories are really beautiful. Who made them?" Therese ask

" Naofumi-sama made them. He's a really good craftsman." Raphtalia replied

" Really? Actually, I really want to make an accessory out of a certain jewel but I couldn't find any craftsman yet. I wonder if he could help me." Therese said

" If you ask him, I'm sure he would find no problem with it." Aichi said

" Then let's hurry upstairs, L'Arc." Therese said

" Okay!"

Both exited the room as Kai finally let Tasuku stop sucking on the bottle and burped him.

" They're weird people." Kai said

" But they seem really nice. It's the first time I've ever seen someone throw Naofumi-san off this much." Aichi said

" I agree." Raphtalia said

They stayed in the ship for the night as they soon arrived at the island the next morning. While the other three heroes tried to recover from their seasickness, Naofumi and the others were led around by Cal Mira's gorvenor, Habenburg, before they were left to do whatever they want.

" 'It's okay to travel between islands by boat. Try to kill as many monsters as possible. Avoid barging into other adverturers' battles to steal their prey.' What is this? A guide to MMO etiquette?" Naofumi said

" MMO?"

" Don't worry about it. Anyway... This is a statue of the original inhabitants who developed these islands?" Naofumi said as he looked at the statue

" And there's apparently an epigraph left by a Cardinal Hero." Raphtalia said

Filo then walked over to a stone slab, " Is this it?"

" It's magical writing. As source of thy power, the Shield Hero orders thee. Dechiper this message and energise my target. Zweit Aura." Naofumi chanted as a light shone around Filo

" Oh, I feel more powerful now." Filo said as she made a large leap off the ground and landed, " Nailed it!"

" A hero of the past left this here, huh? So the legend was true." Naofumi said

" You were doubting it...?" Ibuki sighed

Kai was still playing with Tasuku before turning to Aichi as he saw him holding his head with his hand.

" Aichi? Is something wrong?" Kai ask

" ... I don't know... I hear a voice in my head..." Aichi said

" Hey, Shield kiddo!" L'Arc called out as he and Therese walked over to them, " Filo sure got some height on that. It helped us find you guys. But man, why'd you guys get off the boat without saying goodbye? That's so cold."

" Why should I have to?" Naofumi ask

" Hey, company came make or break a trip. Besides, you never said if you'd level up with us or not." L'Arc said

" We both just got here, so it will have to wait until we get our bearings, but yeah." Therese said

" ... I don't mind, but we'll cut you off if you hold us back." Naofumi said

" Right back at ya." L'Arc laughed, " Do your best until we party up."

The both of them then left.

" I'm a little surprised. I was sure you found L'Arc-san hard to deal with." Raphtalia said

" It's not that. He just throws me off." Naofumi said

Raphtalia and Filo exchanged another smile with each other until they heard an exclamation from behind.

" Aichi!"

The three turned behind to see that Aichi had fainted with Kai holding onto him with his other arm as Ren (VG) and the others rushed to their side before Naofumi and the others also rushed towards them.

" Aichi! Hey, what's wrong?!" Kai exclaimed

" What happened?!" Naofumi exclaimed as he tried to cast healing magic on Aichi

" He looked like he was having a headache just now and said that he heard a voice before fainting." Kai replied

" A voice? Did he say what he had heard?" Naofumi ask

Kai shook his head as Naofumi then carried Aichi.

" Let's bring him to a nearby inn first and I'll do a further check on him." Naofumi said

" Yeah!"


	18. Chapter 18

As soon as they entered a nearby inn, Naofumi went over to the counter.

" Hey, any rooms available for us to use temporarily? I'll pay later. Right now, my party member takes priority." Naofumi said

" Oh, you must be the Shield Hero. We do have a room available right now." The receptionist informed

" Great. Bring us there." Naofumi said

" Yes."

An attendant quickly showed them to a room as Naofumi laid Aichi down on the bed and tossed some gold coins over to the attendant.

" This is the payment. Tell me later if it isn't enough." Naofumi said

" Y-Yes, please excuse me." The attendant said as he bowed and left

Naofumi checked Aichi's heath bar and checked his stats as his eyes narrowed.

" He's not being affected by any status condition or anything, but he fainted? ... And his stats... it increased?" Naofumi muttered

" What does this mean?" Ibuki ask

" I don't know. I don't even know whether the stat increase is a good thing or a bad thing." Naofumi said

Aichi groaned after that as he soon opened his eyes.

" Aichi!"

" Kai-kun...? What happened to me...?" Aichi muttered

" You suddenly fainted so we brought you to an inn. Do you remember anything before you fainted?" Naofumi ask

" No... I just remember hearing voices before I blacked out..." Aichi replied

" I see. Then is there anything different on your status screen?" Naofumi ask

" ... I see something called SP. What is it?" Aichi ask

" ... Skill Points. But there's a problem..." Naofumi said

" And that is?" Kai ask

" Only Heroes have SP." Naofumi said

" ... Hold on. So you're saying that... Aichi-kun suddenly became a qualified hero?" Ren (VG) ask

" That's... impossible. There's supposed to be only four heroes..." Naofumi said

" Then what does this mean...?" Ibuki said

Aichi remained silent as he slowly moved his hand and touched Naofumi's shield. That was when a glow appeared on the Shield's core and a replica of the Shield appeared on Aichi's arm.

" What?!"

The Shield on Aichi's arm soon disappeared as he blinked.

" I... copied it...?" Aichi ask

" ... He copied it..." Raphtalia repeated

" Even so, how can we be really sure that Aichi became a hero?" Kai ask

" ... I know." Naofumi said after looking over to Filo

They stepped out of the inn and went over to Ahmes.

" Speak." Naofumi said

" K-Kue?"

" Not that. I want you to talk our language." Naofumi said

" Kue, kue..."

" Ahmes... Don't make me ask Aichi to punish you." Naofumi said

" A-Alright! Alright! Please don't punish me, Master!" Ahmes said as he bumped his head against Aichi

" I-I won't. Don't worry. You could talk, Ahmes?" Aichi ask

" Uh... I wanted to surprise Master but I don't know when I should talk." Ahmes said

" When could you talk?" Naofumi ask

" Just yesterday." Ahmes replied

" That explains his silence." Leon said

" That means... Aichi was being recognised as a hero since yesterday but it took him until today to fully awaken." Naofumi said

" I see... But why can I copy a legendary weapon?" Aichi ask

" ... I don't know. That might just be your power. But you're not holding any weapon to do that. Was this because of the Class Upgrade yesterday?" Naofumi wondered

" I don't plan to use this power much but why did I hear voices?" Aichi ask

" ... Do you still hear it now?" Naofumi ask

Aichi placed a hand on his forehead and concentrated.

" ... It's faint but I do hear something. Maybe it's because I'm getting control over this power." Aichi said

" I see. Tell me again if you hear it." Naofumi said

" O-Okay..."

" We'll have to ask the Queen about this too. Filo, does Fitoria have any idea about this?" Naofumi ask

" Uh... She said that she heard what you said but she had never heard of a hero who could copy the other legendary weapons, at least, that's as much as her memories go." Filo explained

" So she doesn't know too. It doesn't matter. For now, you're an Unknown Hero." Naofumi said

" I... don't know whether to feel happy about this." Aichi said

" It's okay. We'll figure it out somehow." Kai assured

" Yeah..."

" ... It's still early in the afternoon. Let's go grind some levels." Naofumi said

" Yeah."

They travelled on small rowing boats to an island and started defeating the monsters there.

" Even trash mobs you can one-shot gives this much XP? What's more, they spawn endlessly." Naofumi said

" At least these little ones benefit for something." Ren (VG) said

" But it's boring..." Filo said

" I agree. They don't put up much of a fight." Raphtalia said

They continued to fight like this and defeated some bigger monsters as well.

" They're so weak, it's hard to work up much enthusiasm." Raphtalia said

That was when Filo started walking towards a monster as Naofumi made a questioning hum.

" Is something wrong?" Raphtalia ask

" We suddenly stopped gaining XP." Naofumi said

Aichi winced and held his head as Kai quickly supported him.

" Aichi!"

" There's more voices... They seem to be close by..." Aichi muttered

" Huh?"

They then turned when they heard Filo gasping from surprise as an arrow pierced a nearby monster she was walking to.

" So it was you." A voice said

They turned to see Itsuki and his group near a hill.

" Itsuki..."

" Huh? What happened to my XP?" Another voice ask

They turned to see Motoyasu and his group coming out from bushes.

" Ugh..."

" Why are you guys here? I can't farm any XP like this. Go somewhere else." Ren said

" Huh? You go." Motoyasu said

" You too, Motoyasu-san. I found this spot first." Itsuki said

" I did."

" No, me." Itsuki argued

" This is stupid." Naofumi said

" Iwatani. I think we need to get out of here. Aichi seems to be getting a bad headache." Kai said

" I feel the same way. Let's get outta here." Naofumi said

" Okay."

Kai helped Aichi while Ibuki carried Tasuku for him. That was when the copied Shield appeared on Aichi's arm as the other three legendary weapons' cores reacted. Three small orb of lights came out of the cores and went into the Shield before it disappeared.

" Did you copy them again?" Naofumi ask

" I... I don't know..." Aichi said as he shook his head

" ... Those three still don't know about this. Let's hurry out of here." Naofumi said

They nodded and got onto the boat while Filo and Ahmes swam towards another island. Aichi was still holding his head but was wincing lesser.

" How are you feeling?" Kai ask

" ... Much better. I feel like this only happens when legendary weapons are around..." Aichi said

" Before we arrive at another island, I want to see it. Did you really copy them?" Naofumi ask

Aichi nodded and concentrated as the Shield appeared first, followed by the Spear, Sword and Bow before they disappeared.

" I find it interesting more than surprising. But let's keep this to ourselves first. For now, let's continue to grind levels." Naofumi said

" Yeah."

They arrived at the other island as they fought a boss monster and quickly brought it down.

" That's a lot of XP, even for a boss." Naofumi said

" Fighting here is fun! I like this island better!" Filo said

" Naofumi-sama... I'm not sure this sword will last much longer." Raphtalia said

" When did it get so bad?" Naofumi ask

" Perhaps our power level have outgrown our weapons' durability." Raphtalia said

" Filo's, too? We'll have to go buy some new weapons from the boss before the next Wave." Naofumi said

" The Wave..."

" My rapier too... It's becoming really bad." Aichi said

" I guess everyone has the same problem. Well, we probably have time. Now, let's see if we got any good drops." Naofumi said

Naofumi then took a sample of the monster as he looked at his screen. That was when new weapons appeared on their hands while Ahmes got new talons.

" Those should keep you going for awhile." Naofumi said

" Thank you."

" Thanks, Master."

" It's not the best design but it still works anyway." Ren (VG) said

" Thank you, Naofumi-san." Aichi thanked

That was when his rusted rapier glowed and floated out of its sheath. A red core then appeared in between the blade and helm.

" This is..."

" ... I see. This is your weapon. Your own legendary weapon." Naofumi said

" Huh? But this rapier is from Erhard-san... This couldn't be..." Aichi exclaimed

" We'll have to ask the boss. But this means that you're not an Unknown Hero with no weapon anymore. You're the Rapier Hero." Naofumi said

" H-Huh?!"

" What? At least you have a title now." Naofumi said

" Being the Messiah's Vanguard is already enough! The Queen even titled me the True God's Vessel! I don't want to get so much attention!" Aichi exclaimed

" What's the difference? This and the Asia Circuit is no different." Ren (VG) said

" It's way different!" Aichi exclaimed

" ... It's getting dark. Shall we head back?" Raphtalia ask

" Nah, let's keep at it for awhile longer. Besides, Aichi can test out his new weapon too." Naofumi said

Aichi let out a deep sigh as they continued to fight monsters until night fell and checked the drops they got.

" I knew we'd get better drops at night. The enemies are stronger though. At least Aichi got to test out his weapon and mastered it pretty quickly." Naofumi said

" ... I did watch you do all those things with your Shield before, so it's easy." Aichi said

" It's good that you learn quick. Unlike the other three heroes... With you being a Hero too, our fighting force will be bigger." Naofumi said

" I don't plan to tell anyone." Aichi said

" They'll find out eventually." Naofumi said

" It's good that we're used to fighting in the dark too, so we'll be fine considering the level gap. What I'm more worried about is... Naofumi-sama, you're tired, aren't you?" Raphtalia ask

" I'm amazed you noticed. The curse from when I used Blood Sacrifice is still bothering me. Just a little. Don't look so worried. I'm not forcing myself, and I can handle the enemies on this island fine." Naofumi assured

That was when they heard rustling in the bushes and got up to standby in case of an ambush as Aichi held his head again.

" Are you having a headache again?" Kai ask

" Y-Yeah..."

The rustles continued until they spotted a weapon and gasped when they saw L'Arc and Therese coming out of the bushes.

" Found ya, kiddo." L'Arc said

" Why are you two here?" Raphtalia ask

" Your ferryman was freaking out, saying you weren't coming back." Therese replied

" So you came looking for us? Adventurers dying on quests shouldn't be anything new." Naofumi said

" That doesn't mean we can ignore you. I couldn't sleep at night if my acquaintances were found dead." L'Arc said

" 'Acquaintances'?"

" Aren't we? You're not gonna say we aren't, right?" L'Arc said

" Well..."

" We just got here today. I can understand wanting to grind more, but why not call it a day?" Therese ask

" I agree with Therese-san." Raphtalia said

" Raphtalia... Fine. Let's head back." Naofumi said

" That's that. Then... Join me for a drink." L'Arc said

Naofumi sighed as he removed L'Arc arm from around his shoulder.

" Kai, how's Aichi?" Naofumi ask

" I think his headache finally stopped. Aichi, can you walk?" Kai ask

" ... Yes..."

" I'll help you." L'Arc said as he helped Aichi back to the boat

They then got back to the inn arranged for them as they partied outside. Kai came back down after bringing Aichi and Tasuku up to their room and sat down.

" It took awhile but Tasuku finally decided to sleep. Aichi's resting on the bed too. I'll take a few drinks and head back up later." Kai sighed

" He's almost two months old. What do you plan to do?" Naofumi ask

" There are only a few occasions. I'll first wait until he's a 100 days old and then think about it." Kai said as L'Arc shoved a cup in front of him

" Here! Drink up, 'Father'!" L'Arc said as Kai took the cup

" Shut up." Kai muttered

Kai then took a sip of the drink as he soon choked a little after taking a sip.

" This is alcohol! I need to take care of Aichi and Tasuku later! I can't get drunk!" Kai exclaimed

" This is the only time for you to let loose and relax! So just drink up!" L'Arc laughed

" L'Arc, he still has a responsibility to uphold. So don't make him too drunk." Naofumi said

" Iwatani!"

" Then... To our safe return! Cheers!" L'Arc announced, holding his cup up as he drank it down, " Refill, pops!"

" Coming!"

Kai sighed while Naofumi stared at L'Arc a little dumbfoundly before smiling a little as it immediately caught Kai's attention. While Ren (VG) and the otheres had fun, Filo went up to sing with the tunes that a small group of musicians were playing their instruments, Raphtalia got a little drunk and was having an arm wrestling match. Kai finished his cup and excused himself back to their room. He carefully and quietly entered his room admist the noise as he sat down on the bed beside Aichi and patted his head. Aichi woke up at the touch.

" Sorry, did I wake you up?" Kai ask

" No... Is Tasuku-kun sleeping?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. He's right beside you." Kai replied

Aichi turned to his side to see Tasuku sleeping as he smiled.

" What about the others?" Aichi ask

" The party downstairs was quite wild. I mean, you can still hear Filo singing." Kai said

" Yeah... Is Ahmes having fun too?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. He's having a chat with nearby filolials too." Kai said

" I see... You should take a break too..." Aichi said

" No, I still have to take care of you and Tasuku." Kai said as he kissed Aichi's cheek

" ... Drink down some water... I can smell the wine in your mouth..." Aichi said while blushing

" Oh, right. That L'Arc made me drink one cup of it." Kai said as he went to the bathroom

Kai soon got out after a few gargles and drank down some water before heading back to the bed.

" It seems like L'Arc-san is throwing you off too..." Aichi said

" In more ways than one. Though, I never saw Iwatani smile like that before." Kai said

" Naofumi-san was smiling? That's very rare of him to... I guess L'Arc-san is really an interesting person to him..." Aichi said

" Yeah."

" I'm actually excited to party up with L'Arc-san and Therese-san tomorrow... They don't seem like the average adventurers and also, I have never seen Naofumi-san so readily accepting a party request like that..." Aichi said

" But first, you should rest up and clear that headache away. Once you wake up again, you'll be ready to go again for more level grinding." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Kai laid down beside Aichi and waited for him to drift back to sleep before also closing his eyes and drift off to sleep as well. The next morning, they met L'Arc and Therese in front of the statue.

" I'm glad to be fighting alongside you today." Therese said

" Likewise."

" Here's the accessory you asked me to make, Therese." Naofumi said as he handed Therese the accessory

Therese smiled and took the accessory, " Thank you!"

" I can't believe you had a starfire. Those things are rare. And then I used an oracle crystal as a base..." Naofumi trailed off

They froze when they saw Therese crying.

" The jewel... It's filled with joy. I had no idea you were such a master craftsman." Therese said

" D-Do you have to cry about it?" L'Arc ask

" Don't you get it, L'Arc? This masterpiece is like a whole new world opening up to me!" Therese exclaimed

" I-I see."

" Well, I'm glad you like it. Also, about the payment." Naofumi said as a money pouch was shoved in front of him

He opened it up and gasped in surprise when he saw the amount of gold coins inside.

" Hey, this is..." Naofumi exclaimed

" It's not nearly enough, right? I know! L'Arc, give him all the money you have too!" Therese said

" Huh?"

" Look, just do it!" Therese exclaimed

" She must be really impressed." Leon said

" ... You can pay me in installments. Let's go grind some levels." Naofumi said

They took a boat over to an island and started walking around.

" I'd like to discuss our strategy." Naofumi said

But their conversation was cut short by rustling in the bushes as monsters appeared.

" We can do that as we fight!" L'Arc said as he swung his scythe and hit a monster as Naofumi blocked an incoming one, " The shield is your weapon, eh? You're really committed to the act, 'Sir Hero'."

" Keep talking. Raphtalia, Filo..." Naofumi called but before he could finish, L'Arc had already jumped up into the air and swung down his scythe again

" Jeez, that L'Arc... He's having fun. I beseech thee, power of jewels far and wide. Heed my call and come to me. My name is Therese Alexandrite." Therese chanted as her hair turned red, " My friends, be the force that destroys my targets! Bejeweled Ruby Blaze!"

Therese shot out blue flames from her new accessory as it burned up some of the monsters.

" I've never heard a chant like that before." Raphtalia said

" Raphtalia!"

" C-Coming!" Raphtalia exclaimed as she went ahead to fight as well

" I never even dreamed it'd be so powerful." Therese said

They eventually managed to clear their path as Kai kept watch over Aichi, who was carrying Tasuku.

" Are you okay?" Kai ask

" Yes. But I think Tasuku-kun might be getting hungry soon." Aichi said

" Iwatani."

" I heard you. We'll take a short break before moving on." Naofumi said

Aichi quickly fed Tasuku and continued forward to fight more monsters.

" The XP curve got much worse past Level 70." Naofumi said

" Let's go after that big fella, then." L'Arc said, pointing forward

They hid in the bushes and found a boss monster with other smaller monsters surrounding it.

" Just the boss wouldn't be a big deal, but all these tiny ones will be a pain." L'Arc said

" Leave those to me. I'll gather them in one place." Naofumi said

" Oh?"

" I'll take them out once he does. L'Arc and Raphtalia-san can attack the boss." Therese said

" Got it."

" Ready? Let's go!" Naofumi said as he ran out of the bushes, " Hate Reaction!"

The core of his shield glowed as the small monsters all started surrounding him.

" Therese!"

" I beseech thee, power of jewels far and wide. Heed my call and come to me. Bejeweled Ruby Blaze!" Therese chanted as the blue flames shot out again and hit where Naofumi and the small monsters were

The others gasped.

" Naofumi-san!"

" Relax." L'Arc assured

Naofumi came out of the flames unscathed as they gaped in surprise.

" Just this one left!" Naofumi shouted

" Right!"

" We got this!" L'Arc said

They charged and attacked the boss after that. The sun soon started to set by the time they were done as Naofumi set down all of their drops.

" Master, are you okay?" Filo ask

" Yeah. That was one strange magic spell. Even my clothes didn't get singed." Naofumi said

" And I've never heard the chant before, either." Raphtalia said

" I guess there are all sorts of magic in this world. Hey, let's split the drops." Naofumi called out

" Sure. What'd we get?" L'Arc ask and walked over to them

" Some weird item." Naofumi replied

" 'Weird'?"

" See for yourself." Naofumi said

" ... The heck is this?" L'Arc said

They soon travelled back to Cal Mira as they stood in front of the statue again.

" Thanks to you two, we gained a lot of levels in just one day." Raphtalia said

" I had fun!" Filo said

" As did we." Therese said

" Wanna team up again tomorrow, then?" Naofumi ask

" ... We'll take it as it comes from here." L'Arc said

" Oh..."

" See ya, Shield kiddo." L'Arc said

" Thanks for today." Therese said

The two started walking off as they waved goodbye to them.

" I've never heard you asking anyone to party up before, Naofumi-san." Aichi said

" I got rejected, though." Naofumi said as he watched the two leave before turning back to the others, " Today was hard work, so shall we take a day off tomorrow?"

" Yay!"

" I don't mind either way, but you do need a break." Raphtalia said

" Then we'll head back to the inn first." Aichi said

" Yeah, have a good rest tomorrow. See you." Naofumi said

Aichi and the others nodded as they went back to the inn.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Aichi woke up to Tasuku's cries as he immediately got up and started feeding him. Kai groaned and woke up soon after while Aichi started burping Tasuku.

" You okay?" Kai ask

" Yeah..."

" You're still tired. Go back to sleep after you burp him. I'll take care of him." Kai said

" I'm okay... What time is it?" Aichi ask

" I think it should be just about after sunrise. Don't worry about it. We'll just spend some time in the afternoon, okay? Take this day off to sleep and get some much needed rest." Kai said

" ... Okay."

Tasuku soon burped as Kai took him out of Aichi's hands to let him sleep again and played with Tasuku. Kai looked at his tiny hands and feet while smiling when Tasuku started whining.

" Hush now. Mama's sleeping. I'll change your diaper, okay?" Kai whispered

Kai took Tasuku aside and started changing his diaper. Once he was done, Kai then carried Tasuku again and sat back down om the bed while patting him back to sleep.

" Your Mama is really just full of surprises. He's a savior of our world and now he's a hero of this world, although it's being kept a small secret right now. I just don't get why he has to be burdened by all this..." Kai whispered

When Tasuku drifted off to sleep, Kai took the dirty cloth diaper and cleaned it before leaving it to dry and went back to the bed and closed his eyes to take a quick nap. They were only woken up a few hours later by Tasuku's cries again as Aichi quickly fed him while Kai went to get their lunch. He soon came back up with a tray of food and set it down on a table before walking back to Aichi, who was once again burping Tasuku.

" Go have your lunch. I'll take care of him." Kai said

" But..."

" It's okay. You haven't eaten yet, so go wash up and eat." Kai said

" ... Okay."

Aichi yawned as Kai took Tasuku from his arms and headed towards the bathroom. After having a quick wash up and getting refreshed, Aichi went over to the table and ate his lunch while Kai settled at the table when he came out and started eating as well with Tasuku in his arms. Tasuku yawned as his arms flailed around slowly while rubbing his eyes.

" If you're sleepy, then go to sleep. Why are you forcing yourself awake sometimes?" Kai ask

" Maybe he's curious?" Aichi ask

" ... There's no way. His eyesight shouldn't be that good yet." Kai said

" That's true... But I just feel like that's the case. Let me finish my meal and I'll put him back to sleep." Aichi said

" There's no need. He'll sleep once he gets too tired. He has a sleep cycle to maintain after all. He won't stay awake much longer and will go back to sleep soon." Kai said

" You say that but you think he's cute like that too, right?" Aichi ask

Kai blinked but stayed silent as Aichi giggled and continued eating. Once they'd both finished their meals, they sat down on the bed for another hour as Tasuku soon woke up again.

" Once you're done feeding him, do you want to walk around Cal Mira? Or go to the beach?" Kai ask

" Hm... I feel like doing both but Tasuku-kun is still a baby after all, so let's head to the market and walk around a little. Going to the beach now would be too hot for him." Aichi said

" Okay then. We'll have a walk around the market and have a good family time." Kai said

" Yeah."

Kai then leaned in and kissed Aichi on his lips as he blushed.

" Love you." Kai whispered

" ... Me too."

Both were about to kiss again when a knock on their door interrupted them. Aichi stood up and opened the door to see Naofumi.

" Naofumi-san! I heard you guys went to the beach today for some rest." Aichi said

" Yeah, but it was not eventful. Touch my shield's core." Naofumi said as he lifted up his shield

" Okay..."

Aichi touched the core on Naofumi's shield as a familiar timer appeared on the top of his screen and he gasped.

" No... You're kidding me..." Aichi exclaimed

" A dragon hourglass was found underwater. Cal Mira will be attacked by a Wave in two days." Naofumi said

" What?!"

" I'll be teleporting back to the castle with Raphtalia and Filo to inform the Queen and ask for an army to make their way over. In the meantime, you guys should start spreading the information and help to evacuate the islanders." Naofumi said

" I understand."

Naofumi nodded as he made his way back to his room and Aichi nodded to Kai. The two made their way to where Leon and the others were staying in and explained the situation.

" How troublesome. This was supposed to be a vacation too." Ren (VG) said

" Exactly how destructive are the Waves?" Leon ask

" As destructive as it can get. And if the dragon hourglass was found underwater... I think the monsters we're fighting this time is out at the sea." Aichi said

" I see."

" Let's leave it at that. More importantly, we need to spread the word and evacuate this island." Kai said

" Yeah."

" We can relay this to Earl Habenburg-san. He's the one that governs the island after all." Aichi said

" Then let's hurry." Ibuki said

The five nodded as they went to find Earl and relayed the information. Soon, for the next two days, they've been evacuating the islanders and got ready for the Wave. They were now on a ship with Mirelia and Melty on board.

" We made it, somehow." Mirelia said

" I'm amazed you put together this big army in such a short time." Naofumi said

" This is nothing. Dealing with the Waves is an important responsibility of the royal family." Melty said

" Why did you come along, too?" Naofumi ask

" What's that supposed to mean?! ... I'm... I'm part of your party, too." Melty said

" I'm happy I got to see you again." Filo said

" Filo-chan... Same here!" Melty said

" By the way, Iwatani-sama... You've also mentioned that your party member had also became a Hero?" Mirelia ask

" Yeah, it's Aichi. Have you ever heard of the 'Rapier Hero'?" Naofumi ask

" No... Never in my life have I heard about that title." Mirelia replied

" Well, he has the same powers as a Hero and could even copy our legendary weapons. He seems to hear some voices from the legendary weapons too whenever they're nearby." Naofumi said

" That's intriguing. And he doesn't know why either?" Mirelia ask

" No, not at all." Naofumi said

They then looked in front to where Aichi was. He was talking to Kai about something as Naofumi turned to another ship and spotted L'Arc and Therese.

" They're fighting too?" Naofumi wondered

" You know them?" Melty ask

" Yeah. We worked together at Cal Mira." Naofumi said

" I'm glad we have them on our side." Raphtalia said

" They're way more reliable than Motoyasu and the other guys." Naofumi said

" Huh... It's not often you place so much trust in others." Melty said

Naofumi then noticed L'Arc seemingly ignoring their eye contact and blinked in surprise a little. Meanwhile, Aichi checked the timer that was almost close to hitting zero.

" We'll be fine. I'll protect you and Tasuku too." Kai said as he put his arm around his shoulder

" I know. But that's not what I'm most worried about... I keep hearing another voice even though I recognize the voices of the four legendary weapons. If I can only hear the voices inside the legendary weapons, then whose voice does this fifth voice belong to?" Aichi wondered

" ... You seem to know who it came from." Kai said

Aichi stayed silent and frowned.

" Maybe I do, maybe I'm just not sure. Or... maybe I just don't want to believe it." Aichi said as he let out a deep sigh, " It's time."

The timer finally hit zero as they were transported to the Wave. The sky turned red with the portals over it.

" So this is what a Wave looks like." Ren (VG) said

" They're coming." Leon said

The soldiers on board threw out cask bombs as they exploded in the water.

" What are those?" Naofumi ask

" Cask bombs, made using cohol fruits." A sailor replied

" Cohol fruits? I see. Concentrated alcohol should work on monsters, too." Naofumi said

" Ahmes! Go wild and defeat all the monsters that try to come onboard!" Aichi called

" Kue!"

Ahmes jumped and started attacking the monsters nearby.

" You know, he could just talk to you." Kai said

" He doesn't want to since he still isn't used to it." Aichi said

" Oh..."

" Look at that!" Ibuki shouted

They turned to where he was pointing to and saw a giant whale like monster coming towards them.

" No doubt about it! That's the boss monster!" Aichi exclaimed

" Meteor Shot!"

Itsuki's arrow almost made contact when the boss monster suddenly dived into the water and attacked Ren's ship.

" We can't attack it unless we get it out of the water!" Ren exclaimed

" Let's go, Filo!" Naofumi said

" 'Kay!"

Both dived into the water and started swimming around for the boss monster.

" He's going to drag it up to the surface! Use that time to hit it hard!" Aichi shouted

Suddenly, the boss monster came out of the water and went after Naofumi and Filo, who'd flown up into the air after coming out of the water.

" Now!"

" Meteor Shot!"

" Meteor Thrust!"

" Meteor Slash!"

The three attacks made contact after they were shot.

" Idiots! If this is a water based monster, you'd think they had the common sense to use thunder based attacks!" Kai exclaimed

" But it looked like it hit hard!" Ren (VG) exclaimed

" No, it's not over!" Aichi exclaimed

The boss monster soon rose back up to the surface and fired a beam at a ship.

" Oh no!"

Raphtalia then fired a giant arrow at the boss monster as it screeched and went back underwater. As the cask bombs continued to be thrown into the water for them to explode, another beam suddenly fired at their ship and shook it.

" Aichi!"

Kai grabbed Aichi as water splashed onto them. Once the water dissipated, Aichi coughed as Kai checked on him.

" Don't worry about me... Tasuku-kun..." Aichi coughed

Kai checked on Tasuku inside his cloak as well to see that Aichi had blocked any water from making it near him while he continued to sleep soundly.

" He's okay." Kai assured

" Look out!" Aichi exclaimed

Kai turned behind to see that the smaller monsters managed to make it up the ship while it was still shaken from the impact as a sword stabbed the monster and kicked it off the ship.

" Ibuki!"

" Are you two okay?!" Ibuki ask

" Yeah."

A scream made them turn their heads as they saw Melty getting dragged by another monster into the sea.

" Mel-chan!"

" Second Princess!"

" We won't make it!" Leon exclaimed

" Ahmes!"

Ahmes turned from the water to see what was happening as he tried to hurry and jump back to the ship as Melty's grip from the sailor holding her loosened.

" MELTY!"

That was when the monster was sliced up and Melty was brought back onto the ship by L'Arc.

" L'arc!"

" Aren't you..." Melty exclaimed

" Sit tight here." L'Arc said

That was when more monster jumped from the top of the ship at them.

" Skybound Wheel Swing!"

L'Arc fired a tornado at the monsters as they were sliced up in the tornado.

" Wow."

" This is our chance!" The sailor shouted

" You're really strong. Naofumi was right." Melty said

L'Arc seemed to hesitate and ignored her words.

" L'Arc! Get on that big fella and attack it! Even if you fall into the water, Filo and I will save you!" Naofumi said

" ... Well... I suppose it does need to go down first. Get its big ass out of the water again!" L'Arc shouted

Naofumi smiled and nodded as the two dived into the water again. The boss monster was soon brought up to the surface again.

" Skybound Wheel Swing!"

The tornado hit the boss monster as it got heavily damaged.

" I won't be outdone!" Filo exclaimed

" Go for it, Filo!" Naofumi shouted

Filo slashed the boss monster with his talons as it growled.

" Time to finish it off!" Naofumi said

" Yeah! Spiral Strike!" Filo declared

She kicked the monster as Therese prepared her attack.

" Bejeweled Thunderstorm!"

" Combo skill: Thunderbolt Wheel Swing!"

The attack hit the boss monster as it soon collapsed into the water lifelessly.

" ... They did it." Leon exclaimed

" We didn't even need to use our powers. Those two were really dependable, right, Aichi-kun?" Ren (VG) ask

The three turned to see that Aichi was clenching his head again while Kai panicked.

" What's going on?" Ibuki ask

" Aichi! Talk to me! What are you hearing?!" Kai exclaimed

" ... Take me to them..." Aichi muttered

" Huh?"

" To Naofumi-san and the others... Hurry..." Aichi muttered

" Master!"

Ahmes landed beside them as Kai helped Aichi up and they got onto him.

" Ahmes, bring us to Iwatani and the others." Kai said

" Okay!"

" Clean up the rest!" Kai said

" Yeah."

Ahmes jumped and flew a little as he quickly dived down at Aichi's command. L'Arc had swung his scythe at that time as Aichi had blocked it with his barrier.

" Naofumi-sama!"

" What are you playing at?" Naofumi ask

" You really are the Shield Hero, huh? Damn it... Why'd it have to come to this?" L'Arc ask

" Answer me! What's the meaning of this?!" Naofumi exclaimed

" It's simple. We just need you to die for the sake of our world. Just so you know, we've got nothing against you." L'Arc said

" That is the truth. Please believe us. It pains us to do this after you were so nice to us." Therese said

" Without me-without the heroes-this world will be powerless to survive the Waves!" Naofumi exclaimed

" ... That is their goal, Naofumi-san." Aichi said

" Huh?!"

" Their world... is a world like this one. To save their world, they came to this world to kill the Heroes here." Aichi said

" ... Kiddo, you knew?" L'Arc ask

" Your scythe told me." Aichi replied

" My scythe?" L'Arc ask

" I don't know why, but I can hear the voices of the legendary weapons. That's what your scythe is telling me, Scythe Hero." Aichi said

" 'Scythe'..." Kai exclaimed

" ... 'Hero'?!" Naofumi exclaimed

" They're heroes from another world." Aichi said

" As he said, we have something to fight for, too. That's why we can't afford to lose. You understand that, don't you? But if we're gonna fight, let's keep it fair and square! Get ready, Shield Hero!" L'Arc said

That was when the other three heroes got up and attacked L'Arc while the ships all fired arrows while Therese blocked them with her fire.

" Therese..."

" Yeah. I beesech thee, power of jewels far and wide. Heed my call and come to me. My name is Therese Alexandrite. My friends, be the force that destroys my targets!" Therese chanted as she removed the cloth around her forehead to reveal a red jewel, " Bejewled Meteor Shower!"

Meteor shower came falling down on them as Aichi brought out his rapier and changed it to the Shield as they started blocking the attack while the ships were hit.

" Therese!"

" I know. I'm only making sure we won't have interruptions. My friends, protect my targets from the calamities raining down upon them! Bejewled Silver Lining!" Therese chanted

Rain soon fell from the sky and extinguished the flames that were on the ships.

" Are you kidding me? She attacks us and then helps us? Just what are they planning?" Ibuki said

" Leon-kun?"

" I might want to try something. But it'll take time." Leon said

" No one's stopping you so go right ahead." Ren (VG) said

Leon nodded as he activated his PSYqualia. At the same time, Aichi changed the Shield back to his rapier.

" We won't kill you five, especially when you still have your own kid. I know we dragged you into this, but stay out of it." L'Arc said

" Yes. Our target is..." Therese said

" ... Let's do this." Naofumi said

" Naofumi-sama... I understand." Raphtalia said as she lifted her sword

" I'll kick your butts if you're gonna be mean to Master!" Filo said

" But first, L'Arc-san..." Aichi said as his rapier's core glowed

L'Arc's scythe's core also glowed as an orb of light went into Aichi's rapier and transformed into the scythe.

" He copied it?!" L'Arc exclaimed

" You're a Hero, too?" Therese exclaimed

" ... I don't know. But all I know is that I won't let you hurt the Heroes..." Aichi said

" Aichi..."

Aichi handed Tasuku over to Kai and nodded.

" Be careful." Kai said

" Yeah."

" Let's start." Aichi said as he transformed the scythe back to the rapier

L'Arc charged at them as Aichi blocked the scythe's attack after turning the rapier into the shield. Raphtalia and Filo then attacked from the sides as his scythe split and blocked both of their attacks.

" Air Scythe Suite... First Stance: Wind Blowout!"

A tornado surrounded him as he got out of it and targeted Raphtalia. Naofumi immediately blocked it while using the Soul Eater Shield to bite onto L'Arc as he jumped back in surprise after his arm got bit.

" L'Arc!"

" I'm fine. It doesn't hurt or anything. Feels a little numb, though. You've got some amusing stuff." L'Arc said

He then charged at Naofumi again as his scythe made contact with his shield.

" The same move again?" Naofumi said as he suddenly felt a sharp pain on his shoulder and gasped

" Master!"

Raphtalia then started clashing with L'Arc with her sword as Naofumi checked on his shoulder that didn't have any wound.

" Bejewled... Sin Flame!"

Naofumi was about to block the flame attack but it suddenly dispersed as he heard a voice apologising to him.

" What was that voice?" Naofumi muttered

" I see. You don't wish to fight him?" Therese said

" That's the bracelet Iwatani made for her." Kai said

" Therese!"

" It's fine. I'll go with a different one." Therese said as she changed her accessory

" Drink up, you two." Naofumi said as he tossed potions to Filo and Raphtalia as he thought back to the attack again, " Aichi. Don't use my shield anymore. I think I figured out his trick."

" ... Okay."

" Wow, I didn't expect you to use a defense-reversing attack." Naofumi said

" Bingo. The higher my target's defense, the more damage it deals. In other words, it's the perfect move to use against the Shield Hero. A trick question, huh? Unfortunately, my policy is to fight fair and square. I'll gladly tell you my secrets." L'Arc said

" Naofumi!"

They turned to see Melty on a small boat.

" Mel-chan?"

" Why are you here?" Naofumi ask

" I got a ride. The Wave isn't over yet. Hurry up and beat these guys, so we can all go back home!" Melty said as Naofumi smirked, " Wh-What?"

" Nothing. L'Arc... Sure, defense-reversing attacks will definitely mess me up. But they won't do anything if I dodge them. Besides, my Air Strike Shield and Second Shield should render them meaningless. I can just use them if I must." Naofumi said

" Naofumi! Why would you reveal your hand?!" Melty exclaimed

" It's fine."

" We've both revealed our ace in the hole, huh? Then... let's get right to it!" L'Arc said

He charged at Naofumi with his scythe as he dodged.

" Filo!"

Filo was about to kick him when he blocked with his scythe and turned his target back to Naofumi but was blocked by the Viper Shield as the snakes came out of the shield and bit his arm.

" Venom?"

" L'Arc!" Therese exclaimed as she fired her flames

" Zweit Aqua Shell!"

The flames and water collided as smoke came out of them. Raphtalia was now attacking L'Arc as she disappeared.

" Illusion Magic?"

L'Arc blocked Filo's kick as Raphtalia appeared behind him.

" There!"

" You fell for it!" Raphtalia exclaimed

Naofumi came up in front with his shield.

" Dog Bite!"

The dog heads came out of the shield and bit L'Arc's arm.

" Produce a storm that blows our targets away! Typhoon!" Filo and Melty chanted

The typhoon hit L'Arc as he jumped to try to get away.

" I knew you'd do that. Aichi!" Naofumi shouted

" Air Strike Shield!"

The green shield appeared behind L'Arc and blocked him as Raphtalia came up and hit him with her sword.

" This is it!" Raphtalia exclaimed

" Protect him!" Therese exclaimed as she fired her flames again

Naofumi blocked the flames with his shield as it soon dissipated.

" That really hurt. What's more, you're making perfect use of your shield. You're good!" L'Arc said

" You told us you'd use the Air Strike Shield for defense, so we wouldn't think of it as a trap. Much less if you asked him to copy your shield's powers and directed it perfectly. You're good at mind games too." Therese said

" I was bored out of my mind fighting the monster at Cal Mira. Nothing beats man-to-man battles, with all the strategies and tricks involved. Isn't this fun, Naofumi? We've got plenty left in the tank. How about you guys?" L'Arc ask

Naofumi shook his head at the unexpected question and tried to gather his thoughts again.

" Why are you goofing off?" A voice ask

Naofumi and the others gasped after recognising the voice as something flew down from the sky and hit one of the ships, spliting it in half. That was when they saw Glass as she landed in front of them after that while Tasuku started to wail.

" Glass!"

" You came already, Glassy?" L'Arc ask

" You kept me waiting far too long." Glass said

" ... Who exactly..." Kai exclaimed while trying to calm Tasuku

" Glass-san... We met her during the last Wave." Aichi said

" And it looks like she's on their side." Naofumi said

" We meet again, Naofumi." Glass said

" Personally, I never wanted to see your face again." Naofumi said

" Then... Zero-Stance Rondo: Reverse Four Seasons."

Naofumi blocked the attack and sent it away.

" Rupture-Stance Rondo: Tortoise Shell Cracker."

Naofumi blocked that attack as well.

" Looking at his shield, it seems he wasn't going all-out." Glass said

" What? What do you mean?" L'Arc ask

" When he gets serious, he brings out a far more ominous shield. Without using that shield, you hurt L'Arc this much and even blocked my attacks completely. You've grown stronger, Naofumi." Glass said

" Gee, thanks for the compliment." Naofumi said

" But that is why I must put you down with my own hands." Glass said as she opened her fan again

Naofumi and the others then got ready for another battle.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a crossover on this page and I am a pretty big fan of these two animes, so I hope everyone enjoys the story!


End file.
